New world
by Baby himchan exotics
Summary: anak-anak exo menjadi pengikut iblis dan akan menyerang planetnya di bawah komando sang dragon akankah mereka menemukan kehidupan baru di dunia yang akan datang kelak ? dan disinilah mereka menemukan kehidupan , sahabat dan cinta dari orang yang sangat berharga, leader crack yang lain official
1. Chapter 1

Title :NEW WORLD Content: NEW WORLD

main cast : all member exo ,b.a,p and oc genre: fantasy, brothersip, and romance warning! yaoi ,boyxboy

sebelumnya saya minta maaf , ff ini saya post lagi dalam akun berbeda soalnya akun-ku ilang ngak tahu kenapa jadi aku bikin lagi tapi nama authornya beda rencananya mau aku lanjutin ( tergantung situasi ) sekali lagi maaf ya aku tidak bisa nulis dengan benar , karena aku orangnya malas belajar dan otaku sering error jadi kalau nulis pasti kesanya buru-buru

jangan di bashing apa lagi pagliat ff ini hasil dari otaku yang error so happy reading...

seorang wanita muda yang tinginya di atas rata-rata berjalan dengan angkuhnya di keramaian kota seoul ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya dan membicarakanya yang mengira ia seorang super model karena ia sangat tinggi ,cantik,dan berwajah bule kentara sekali dia orang eropa atau mungkin orang amerika wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sekelompok anak sma yang sedang berkelahi "1..2..3...4...5...6...7..8...9...10...11...12 " gumamnya menghitung anak-anak yang sedang berkelahi itu "hmm...perfect" katanya dan menyeringai kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnyan tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak itu tak lama kemudian datanglah sekelompok polisi melerai mereka dan menangkapnya mereka di bawa ke kantor polisi

anak-anak itu di tahan dan tidak boleh bebas sebelum orang tua mereka datang dan membayar tebusan "hei tiang listrik di ujung sana" panggil seorang namja tinggi berambut kriting bernama park chanyeol "urusan kita belum selesai" katanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah orang yang di panggil 'tiang listrik'  
"apakah kau tidak pernah di didik dan belajar memangil orang" balasnya"aku punya nama dan namaku kris wu bukan tiang listrik ingat itu derpy" katanya lagi

sementara yang lain diam menungu jemputan tak memperdulikan twins tower yang lagi adu mulut "hyung bagaimana ini ? appa bakalan tahu kalau berkelahi lagi" tanya seorang namja yang termuda di antara mereka , sehun " aku tidak tahu sehunie" balas sang hyung dengan senyum angelicnya ,sehun menunduk gugup sepertinya ia sedang ketakutan " kau pasti takut di marahi ayahmu lagi ya?" sehun menganguk "aku juga sama" jawabnya tenang tak lama kemudian datang sebuah mobil yang merupakan orang tua salah satu di antara mereka "kim junmyeon" panggil seorang petugas ,orang yang di panggil kim junmyeon berdiri dan menghampiri polisi itu "hyung"panggil sehun junmyeon menatap sehun dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sehun agar tidak takut dan setelah itu junmyeon pergi mengikuti petugas itu menemui orang tuanya

satu-persatu anak-anak itu pulang dengan di jemput keluarganya namun ada satu anak yang masih tinggal di situ terduduk lemas karena tak ada seseorang yang datang menjemputnya kemana keluarganya?  
"hei kenapa kau masih di situ kau tidak pulang? kemana keluargamu?" tanya seorang petugas "kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamukan " kris berdecak kesal,anak yang masih tertinggal "aku tidak punya keluarga" jawab kris datar "kalau begitu kau akan tinggal disini sebagai narapidana" kata sang petugas lagi dengan nada meremehkan kris diam tidak merespon

"permisi" kata seorang wanita yang tidak di kenal tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan surat kepada sang petugas

"baiklah kris wu kau boleh pulang" kata sang petugas krispun langsung pergi dari kantor polisi tanpa mempedulikan orang yang telah menolongnya

"hei tidak kah kau mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku sudah membebaskanmu" kata wanita itu mengikuti kris kris berhenti dan menatap wanita itu " terimakasih " jawabnya singkat wanita itu tersenyum kecil "kau benar-benar tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua" kata wanita itu " terimakasih banyak karena sudah membebaskanku orang asing ,aku tidak mengenalmu jadi apa yang kau mau ?" jawab kris ia agak kesal dengan wanita itu, pasti ada maksud lain kenapa wanita ini membebaskanya ,apa jangan-jangan ia akan di manfaatkan dan di jual? pikir kris wanita itu menampilkan smirknya " aku tidak tertarik denganmu tapi aku tertarik dengan jiwamu" jawab wanita itu mendekat wanita itu menatap kris dengan tajam dan menusuk seolah wanita itu sedang mengancamnya ,kris merasakan aura menakutkan dari tatapan wanita itu sepertinya dia bukan wanita biasa beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba ia tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundak kris pelan " aku membutuhkanmu" katanya lembut dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kris

kris masih terpaku ada sesuatu yang aneh kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak saat wanita itu menatapnya dan tatapanya sunguh menakutkan ia masih merasakan tepukan tangan di pundaknya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas ,dan semakin seperti terbakar di pundak kirinya(bekas tepukan tangan wanita itu) punggungnya menjadi berat panasnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, ingin rasanya berteriak meminta tolong ,tapi mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara ,ia hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit ,seperti terbakar ,kris tidak bisa menahanya ia terjatuh di atas tanah tergeletak dan tidak sadarkan diri.

kris terbangun karena ada yang mengusiknya ia membuka matanya perlahan hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah orang asing lagi kali ini berbeda ia seorang ahjushi dengan pakaian lusuh sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut "kau sudah bangun anak muda ,kau pingsan di pinggir jalan dan aku membawamu kemari" kata ahjushi itu kris terdiam ia sedang berusaha mengingat kejadian bersama wanita asing itu 'mungkin mimpi' katanya dalam hati ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit dan memijat kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ahjushi itu menatapnya khawatir' " jangan-jangan kau terluka bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter" kata ahjushi itu menarik tangan kris kris terkejut dan menarik tanganya kembali ia memandangi tanganya ada yang aneh?

" ahjushi apa kau yang mengambar ini " tanya kris memperlihatkan punggung tanganya ahjushi itu mengeleng "tato itu sudah ada sebelum aku menemukanmu" jawab ahjusi itu

"tato yang di pungung tanganmu adalah tato naga itu berarti kau seorang ksatria naga " jelas sang ahjushi kris memandangnya tidak percaya 'ksatria naga ?yang benar saja'  
"tapi sayangnya ksatria naga yang tidak sama di negri dongeng ini lebih mengarah ke suatu yang gelap ini hanya sebuah mitos dulu hal ini juga pernah terjadi sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana sang iblis mencari pasukan untuk menaklukan dunia " kris tertawa ia merasa sedang di bacakan dongeng ,dan ahjushi itu tersenyum kikuk "maaf aku terlalu berlebihan karena biasanya aku selalu menceritakan dongeng pada cucuku " kata ahjushi itu meminta maaf kris mengnguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidur sepertinya ia akan pergi "aku harus segera pulang terimakasih ahjushi karena telah menolongku " kata kris dan beranjak pergi, ahjushi itu nampak kecewa "lain kali aku akan mengunjungi tempat ini" tambah kris sepertinya ia tidak tega setelah melihat raut wajah ahjushi itu " siapa namamu anak muda?"tanya sang ahjushi "namaku kris wu" jawab kris singkat " berhati-hatilah tato itu mungkin hal buruk sepertinya ada iblis yang mengincarmu" kata ahjushi itu memperingati kris , kris menganguk sebagai jawaban lalu ia pergi dari rumah ahjushi yang mirip seperti tumpukan sampah karena sangat berantakan

sebenarnya ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata ahjushi itu tapi entah kenapan ia jadi memikirkanya dan perkataan ahjusi tadi terus tergiang di pikiranya " ksatria naga, mencari pasukan, menaklukan dunia , iblis? benar-benar konyol mana ada hal begituan di jaman ini" gerutu kris "halo kris~" sapa sebuah suara perempuan di belakang kris, kris terkejut dan merasakan hawa yang tidak enak ketika ia berbalik badan menghadap orang itu ~ "hahhhhh~" kris menghela nafas sepertinya yang dikatakan ahjushi itu benar ia sedang di incar lalu apa ia juga seorang iblis? kris berharap kata-kata ahjushi itu tidak benar "kau kenapa mengikuti terus noona?" tanya kris dengan nada seformal mungkin ,orang yang di panggil noona itu tertawa " tentu saja karen aku menginginkanmu" jawab si noona misterius itu ,kris tertawa meremehkan " menginginkanku? dalam hal apa kau mau membeliku ?  
aku bukan barang dan sepertinya kau bukan orang kaya" kata kris meremehkan wanita itu terdiam " aku sudah bilang kalau aku menginginkan jiwamu bukan tubuhmu " jawab wanita itu dingin kris seketika membeku ia mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak lagi saat pandanganya bertemu dengan wanita itu yang kali ini lebih mengerikan , dengan seringainya " siapa kau apa memang benar kau seorang iblis?" " kalau benar kenapa?" jawab wanita itu dengan santai

hahhh~ kris menghela nafas pasrah ia mulai berfikir ini adalah kehidupan terakhirnya ? padahal banyak hal yang belum ia kerjakan benar-benar akhir hidup yang tidak menyenangkan " tenang saja kau tidak mati " kata wanita itu "hah?!" kris terkejut sekaligus senang itu berarti umurnya tidak berhenti sekarang tapi... sepertinya ia akan jadi pengikut iblis "ayo ikut aku" kata wanita itu berbalik arah dan mulai beranjak dengan malas kris mengikutinya.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title :New world ch 2

Main cast : all member exo and other ...

pairing ; ? taulah couple favoritku

warning : boyxboy , yaoi

ff ini g ada yg nunggukan jadi aku bebas mau publis kapan aja mau tahun depan kek tahun depan ke ( kalau masih niat ) soalnya susah ngarang ff bergenre fantasi karena pasti isi ceritanya itu-itu mulu kaya film india, dan ini bakalan sama kayakanya -_-"lol

SM high school

kris masih tetap sekolah seperti biasa walau jiwanya telah di beli iblis tapi ia masih tetap bisa menikmati kehidupan semulanya hanya saja ia memiliki kelebihan yang tidak di miliki orang lain yaitu ia bisa mengendalikan gravitasi sehinga bisa terbang dan bisa memunculkan api dari tanganya tanpa terbakar .  
kemampuan itu tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali saat ia marah dan kekuatanya selalu muncul tanpa kendali jarang orang yang selamat jika sudah mendapati kris sedang marah.  
terutama gengnya chanyeol yang pernah jadi musuh dan terlibat perkelahian beberapa hari lalu ,beruntung ia bisa lolos dan selamat tapi tidak dengan teman-temanya .

kris adalah pemuda biasa ia tinggal sendirian di pinggir kota seoul ia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya dan berasal dari mana yang ia ingat ,ia pingsan saat melarikan diri (entah ia melarikan diri dari apa ia juga tak ingat ) dan seorang ahjusi berpakaian kumuh yang menolongnya selain itu ia tidak meningat apa-apa .

di sekolahnya ia menjadi pusat berita yang katanya pernah membuat guru matematika tanganya hampir terbakar karena ia tidak bisa menjawab soal yang di berikan. kris tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya tanpa mempedulikan siswa-siswi yang sedang membicarakanya .

sampai di kelas bangku tempat duduknya di jauhkan dengan bangku-bangku lain yang sesuai barisan seolah ia sangat berbahaya kalau berdekatan denganya ,

" cih " kris berdecih dan melempar tas ke bangkunya membuat suara berdebum yang cukup nyaring . semua siswa kelasnya menatapnya takut-takut tak ada satupun dari mereka mau mendekatinya.  
di sekolah kris tidak memiliki teman karena ia orang yang anti sosial ,dan sangat dingin.

" selamat pagi anak-anak " sapa sang guru yang bernama park yoochun guru bahasa ingris " pagi songsaenim " balas sang murid dan suasana kelas normal kembali melupakan keberadaan kris yang menurutnya berbahaya

" baiklah ma-"

BRAKKKKK

park songsaenim menghentikan ucapanya ketika ada seorang murid mengebrak meja dengan keras , sontak semuanya menatap sumber suara itu yang ternyata kris pelakunya .  
kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar " kris-shi pelajaran belum mulai kau mau kemana ?" tegur mr park kris berhenti di depan pintu dan menjawab tanpa menoleh " mau pulang aku muak dengan sekolah ini " jawabnya ketus dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kelas ,mr park menghela nafas melihat muridnya yang tidak sopan , ia tahu perasaan kris yang tidak nyaman di sekolah yang mendapat gosip tidak sedap.  
siapapun akan seperti itu , mr park tidak percaya berita mr lee guru matematika terlalu berlebihan menuduhnya hanya karena kris pernah mengancam akan membocorkan semua ban mobilnya.

'

setelah sampai rumah '

BRAKKKK

lagi-lagi kris selalu membuat bunyi nyaring yang memekakan telinga dan orang pasti akan terkejut .  
dengan malas kris melempar tasnya sembarangan dan masuk ke kamarnya

" kris keluarlah aku masak sesuatu " teriak seorang yeoja dari dapur kris dalam kamar berdecak mendengar teriakan itu , dengan malas ia keluar kamar dan menghampiri yeoja itu

" kau masak apa ? apa benar makanan manusia " kata kris sinis yeoja itu tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan sendok berisi daging yang masih mengepulkan asap kelihatanya baru matang.

kris bergidik melihatnya ia jadi teringat daging yang di makan kemarin yang ternyata daging kucing yang sering berkeliaran di depan rumahnya ,membuatnya kehilangan selera makan selama beberapa hari.

seolah mengerti tatapan kris yeoja itu menjawab " tenang saja ini bukan daging kucing kok ini daging sapi yang aku beli tadi " kata yeoja itu menjelaskan " aku ngak mau makan daging aku mau makan sayur saja " jawab kris dan beralih ke meja makan yang sudah terhidang beberapa makanan kris duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengambil mangkok yang di yakini sayuran karena berwarna hijau ,  
baru satu suap ia langsung memuntahkanya dan terbatuk karena rasa sayuran yang begitu asing.

"uhuk-uhuk-uhuk " yeoja itu menghampiri kris dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kris merebut gelas itu dan langsung lega baru ia bicara.

" mona bisakah kau tidak memasak lagi kau seperti sedang berusaha meracuniku " kata kris kesal " oh ini racun ya padahal aku sudah tanya ahjuma sebelah kalau lumut depan rumah tidak beracun jadi aku memasaknya " jawab yeoja yang di pangil mona polos " tetap saja tidak bisa di makan walau tidak beracun itu bukan makanan manusia " kata kris ketus "aku tidak tahu makanan manusia itu seperti apa " kata mona menatap kris dengan tatapan memelas "baiklah aku makan " kata kris pasrah yang sepertinya tidak tega melihat mona sedih. wajah mona cerah lagi dan tak berhenti tersenyum melihat kris makan dengan lahap walau sebenarnya kris sedang melawan rasa mual .  
"jadilah anak baik " kata mona dan mengusap rambut kris , kris menjauhkan kepalanya sepertinya ia tidak suka ada orang yang mengusap kepalanya ,  
" kris apa kau ke sepian ?" tanya mona tiba-tiba , kris tidak menjawab ia pura-pura sibuk makan dan sepertinya tidak suka arah pembicaraan itu .  
" kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan adik untukmu "

" uhuk-uhuk " kris terbatuk lagi ia tersedak makanan , kris meraih gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah dan meminumnya sampai habis .

" jangan bercanda mona " " aku tidak bercanda bukankah niatku ke bumi untuk mencari 12 anak " kata mona " tapi tetap saja jangan libatkan mereka ,kau tidak bermaksud menjadikan mereka sepertiku kan ?" omel kris tidak setuju dengan keputusan mona .

" kau tidak tahu tujuanku " kata mona mulai serius kris terdiam dan menhentikan makanya " tujuanku ...aku mencari kekuatan untuk membebaskan planetku " katanya sendu " kau kan iblis " cibir kris " ah yaa " kata mona tersenyum sepertinya ia lupa " tapi petinggi planet exo aku akan jadi mama ?" katanya polos " oh kau ingin jadi mama karena itu kau mencari anak ?" kata kris mencibir " bukan , mama itu seperti ratu " jelas mona singkat kris terdiam sepertinya ia harus selalu ingat yeoja di sebelahnya walau ia terlihat konyol sok polos dan sok lemah tapi sebenarnya ia bukanlah manusia ia seorang iblis yang sangat berbahaya mencari pengikut untuk menguasahi planetnya , akan seperti apa planet itu bila di pimpin seorang iblis ?

" habiskan makanya aku pergi dulu " kata mona menepuk pundak kris dan berbalik pergi , kris masih diam tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening tak terdengar suara apapun jarum jam yang selalu bunyi detak detiknya kini seolah mati tak bergerak udarapun seperti berhenti begitu sesak padahal semua jendela rumahnya di buka semua , siang hari yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba mendung dan gelap , keran wastafel tiba-tiba nyala airnya mengeluber ke lantai ,kompor gas juga nyala padahal tidak ada orang yang menyalahkan , pintu kulkas terbuka sendiri dan membuat ruangan dingin membeku,

kris menghela nafas bagaimana bisa ia tinggal dengan mahluk menakutkan ini ? ia menoleh ke belakang tepat mona pergi nampaknya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan tak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu, flat kecil yang terlihat semua ruanganpun tidak terlihat mona ada di situ

" kemana dia apa benar ia pergi ?" gumamnya

'

'

di suatu tempat seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat berdiri di depan toko buku .

" hyung apa kau sudah selesai ?" teriaknya pada orang di dalam toko buku itu "tungu sehunie sebentar lagi " jawab orang di dalam toko orang di pangil sehunie atau sehun merengut kesal bagaimana bisa pulang sekolah malah menemani hyungnya ke toko buku padahal ia ada janji dengan temanya jongin menjenguk temanya yang sakit .

" nah ayo pergi " kata seseorang yang baru keluar dari toko dan menarik sehun pergi .  
sehun masih diam sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal pada sang kakak " maafkan hyung sehunie , sebagai gantinya ayo kita beli bubble tea " rayu kakaknya , sehun masih cemberut sepertinya rayuanya tidak mempan " baiklah ayo kita beli sesuatu untuk temanmu " katanya menyerah dan mereka pergi ke super market membeli oleh-oleh untuk teman sehun yang sedang sakit. setelah selesai membeli barang yang akan di berikan temanya, sehun berjalan ke tempat hyungnya yang sedang membeli minuman.

"- hyung cepetan aku haus " rengeknya menarik-narik lengan hyungnya " sabarlah sehunie " kata hyungnya menyerahkan segelas besar bubble tea rasa coklat sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menyedot isinya sampai tinggal setengah " sangat haus sekali eoh " cibir kakaknya sehun tersenyum "ayo cepetan suho hyung jongin sudah menunggu " kata sehun dan menarik suho hyungnya yang seperti kerepotan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan , sehun menarik kakaknya sambil berlari dan tanpa sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki saat di tikungan jalan suho yang membawa belanjaan , belanjaanya jadi berhamburan kemana-mana dan bercampur dengan belanjaan orang yang di tabraknya .  
sehun mengigit bibirnya melihat kekacauan ini ia jadi merasa bersalah karena menarik hyungnya sambil berlari terlalu cepat , suho membereskan belanjaanya yang berserahkan di lantai ia juga membantu membereskan belanjaan orang yang di tabraknya.

" joesonghabnida ulileul yongseo " kata suho membungkuk berkali-kali berharap orang itu tidak marah " tidak apa-apa " jawab orang yang di tabrak tadi , suho terkejut seperti suara perempuan?pikirnya , suho menegakan badanya yang tadi menunduk dan menatap orang itu yang ternyata benar seorang perempuan tapi kenapa badanya keras sekali saat di tabrak jadi ia menduga ia seorang laki-laki .  
yeoja itu tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tanganya , suho jadi gugup yeoja itu minta kenalan ? .  
" maaf kantong belanjaanku tertukar " kata yeoja itu , suho jadi tidak enak hati malah mengambil belanjaanya ( yang padahal isinya sama ) " ah maaf " katanya dan menyerahkan kantong itu , yeoja itu tersenyum dan balas menbungkuk kemudian pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

" hyung ayo " kata sehun dan menarik tangan suho kali ini ia tidak berlari takut hyungnya jatuh lagi.

mereka menemui jongin di luar supermarket dan masuk ke mobil jongin menuju rumah teman mereka yang lagi sakit .

'

" jongin siapa temanmu yang sakit ?" tanya suho yang duduk di belakang kemudi jongin yang lagi nyetir " sunbae kita chanyeol " jawab jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya melihat ke depan " chanyeol kelas 2 kan berarti bukan sunbaeku tapi adik kelasku " kata suho " sunbae aku dan jongin " ralat sehun yang duduk sebelah jongin ,  
" ituloh hyung yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah melibatkan kita dalam perkelahian antar geng sekolah " kata sehun menjelaskan " oh ya-ya " kata suho sepertinya tahu orang yang di maksud.  
" memang dia sakit apa ?" tanya suho lagi yang sepertinya benar-benar penasaran " tidak tahu katanya ia di serang iblis api " jawab jongin asal , sehun dan suho diam menatap jongin, bingung " iya katanya dia melihat orang bisa mengeluarkan api dari tanganya orang itu mirip musuh kita kris dari kelas 3 F kudengar ia juga membakar tangan guru matematikanya " jelas jongin " dia bisa mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya ? keren " respon sehun girang seolah ada super hero beneran, suho masih diam di belakang jok jongin .

setelah sampai di rumah chanyeol mereka segera melesat ke kamar chanyeol yang berada di lantai 2 tentu atas ijin ny park ibunya chanyeol.

sehun dan jongin membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke kamar chanyeol tanpa perlu repot-repot ketuk pintu padahal di pintu tercetak tulisan " knock the door please " cukup besar apa mereka tak bisa membacanya ? chanyeol pasti marah apalagi ia seorang kinka.

tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan marah dari dalam

" YAA APA YANG KALIAAN LAKUKAN MASUK SEENAKNYA" teriak chanyeol marah

tuh kan

suho yang masih di depan pintu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dongsaenya yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan , setelah suara chanyeol sudah reda (?) suho masuk ke kamar dan mengetuk pintu , walau pintunya sudah kebuka tapi tetap ia melakukan tata krama mungkin bermaksud memberi contoh pada dongsaengnya.

" permisi " katanya , semua terdiam dan menatapnya heran " hyung ngapain sopan gitu chanyeol hyungkan kinka tak ada kata sopan dalam dunianya " cibir sehun , chanyeol langsung mendeatglare sehun kalau ia tidak berbaring dalam ke adaan luka mungkin chanyeol sudah menghajar sehun.

" chanyeol-shi kudengar dari sehun kau sakit aku datang kesini mau menjengukmu aku bawakan buah maaf ya hanya ini yang bisa aku bawa " kata suho sopan dan menyodorkan kantong berisi buah, chanyeol melongo mungkin shok ada orang yang berbicara sangat sopan padanya biasanya hanya kata-kata kasar yang sering ia dengar karena ia seorang kinka dan juga dari lingkungan .  
chanyeol menerimanya dengan ragu .

" terimakasih " jawab chanyeol kikuk suho tersenyum " baekki tolong cuci buahnya dan potong sekalian aku mau makan " perintah chanyeol seenaknya sambil menyodorkan kantong tadi sedangkan namja yang di pangil baekki mendengus kesal dan merebut kantong itu dengan kasar ,  
" ouh baby jangan kasar-kasar dong " kata chanyeol mengoda orang yang bernama baekki atau baekhyun tidak mengubris godaanya chanyeol dan melesat keluar kamar sepertinya ke dapur .

suho memandang chanyeol dengan heran ' bukankah chanyeol katanya seorang kinka tapi kenapa teman-temanya tidak seperti anak-anak nakal ?' batin suho bingung tadinya sebelum sehun dan jongin datang ada 2 namja bertubuh mungil yang menemani chanyeol , satunya tentu namja bernama baekhyun tadi dan satunya lagi namja bermata bulat dan sepertinya mereka anak baik-baik .  
" suho shi maafkan aku tempo hari kau terlibat perkelahian dengan gengku kau pasti di hukum ayahmu setelah itu kan " kata chanyeol merasa bersalah ia tahu suho adalah anak sangat terpelajar dan disiplin yang tidak mungkin suka hal itu ,suho tersenyum dan menjawab " tidak apa-apa "

" katanya kau di serang iblis api apa itu benar ?" tanya suho penasaran chanyeol diam sepertinya ia ragu mengatakanya ia pasti tak akan tapi melihat wajah serius suho ia terpaksa mengatakanya.  
" aku tidak tahu . sebenarnya ia bukan iblis aku yang menyebutnya iblis karena ia tidak wajar bisa memunculkan api dari tanganya coba kalian pikir siapa yang bisa menciptakan api dengan tangan kosong , " " kenapa kau berurusan denganya " potong suho , chanyeol menhela nafas , ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan kakak kelasnya ini apa ia seorang detektif sehinga meminta penjelasan yang sangat rinci ? chanyeol diam dan menatap suho dengan tajam ,sepertinya serius.

" wajar saja aku berurusan karena dia musuhku dan dia juga melukai teman-temanku " kata chanyeol penuh penekanan " apa benar pelakunya kris sunbae dari kelas F ?" tanya jongin ia juga penasaran .  
" aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tubuhnya di selimuti api tapi dari sosok dan tage namanya yang lepas dan tergeletak di tanah aku yakin dia kris " jawab chanyeol .  
semuanya terdiam sepertinya mereka mulai percaya walau chanyeol kinka yang sangat pembual tapi ia tak pernah bohong dalam mengatakan hal serius ,

" maaf menunngu " kata baekhyun tiba-tiba datang ia membawa nmpan berisi minuman dan buah-buahan yang sudah di cuci dari suho tadi baekhyun meletakan nampan itu di meja nakas dekat ranjang chanyeol dan mengambil piring berisi buah yang sudah di potong dan menyodorkanya ke arah chanyeol .  
" kau tidak lihat tanganku luka " kata chanyeol singkat ,baekhyun mendengus lagi ia tahu maksud chanyeol ingin di suapi .  
" menyebalkan " sungut baekhyun walau seperti itu ia tetap melakukan perintah chanyeol , chanyeol tersenyum senang dan membuka mulutnya " aaa~"

" baekhyun hyung boleh aku minta buahnya ?" tanya namja bermata bulat yang dari tadi diam saja " oh silakan " jawab baekhyun

" sehun , jongin dan suho sunbae silahkan minum dan makan buah yang tadi aku kupas " kata baekhyun tersenyum manis berbeda dengan tadi yang bersungut-sungut kesal pada chanyeol.  
tanpa menunngu dua kali sehun dan jongin langsung mengambil piring itu dan memakanya isinya dengan rakus suho memandangnya geli meraka seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak makan berhari-hari , orang di sebelah jongin namja bermata bulat yang di yakini bernama kyungsoo tertawa melihat mereka .  
merasa di tatap sehun menghentikan makanya dan tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya " maaf hyung kamu mau tinggal satu nih " katanya menyodorkan piring yang tinggal 1 potong buah apel.  
suho mengambil dan memakanya dengan cuek .

" aduh kepalaku sakit hyung " keluh sehun tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya " kau kenapa sehun ?" tanya jongin yang seperti mengejek ia tahu kebiasaan sehun suka berbohong .  
sehun tidak menjawab ia masih memegang kepalanya dan sepertinya ia benar-benar sakit , suho mendekat dan merangkulnya takut sehun benar-benar sakit dan jatuh , ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak .

" kepalaku juga sakit " keluh kyungsoo juga sama seperti sehun suho ,jongin dan chanbaek memandang mereka bingung ada apa dengan mereka ? padahal dari tadi mereka baik-baik saja , apa jangan-jangan mereka keracunan ? .  
sontak suho dan jongin menatap baekhyun juriga pasalnya baekhyunlah yang menghidangkan makanan dan minuman itu , tapi tidak mungkin ia sejahat itu .

terlihat sehun sudah tak berdaya suho yang memapah tubuh sehun tak kuat menahan berat tubuh sehun mereka pun jatuh di lantai jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya bukanya menolongnya ia malah diam saja tapi ? kenapa ia menunduk dan tanganya berpegangan pada meja nakas .

BRUKKK

tak lama kemudian jongin juga jatuh tak sadarkan diri di susul kyungsoo, suho bingung dengan keadaan ini ia mendongak melirik baekhyun dan chanyeol dan mereka juga sama seperti mereka ada apa dengan mereka kenapa begini ? .  
suho panik dan berteriak tapi aneh sekali suaranya tercekat ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ada apa ini apa sanking takutnya sampai ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ?. mau berdiripun ia tak mampu , ia benar-benar takut dan hanya bisa menangis karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong dongsaengnya.

namun tak lama suho juga meraskan sakit di kepala rasanya ada yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras , ia mengerang kesakitan dan terus memijat-mijat kepalanya berharap sakitnya cepat berkurang , bukanya berkurang justru sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi apa ia akan berakhir seperti para dongsaengnya ? suho tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai tanganya masih memeluk sehun , kesadaranya yang mulai menipis ia seperti melihat seorang yeoja mendekatinya , yeoja itu bukan ibu dan kakak chanyeol tapi yeoja yang di tabraknya waktu di super market , suho mengangap ia sedang berhalunisasi karena tidak mungkin dia ada di sini .

siapa dia ? pikirnya

suho masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranya ia ingin berteriak minta tolong pada yeoja itu tapi justru ia kalah dan kegelalapan menyelimuti matanya akhirnya ia juga tak sadarkan diri .

sedangkan yeoja yang di lihat suho tadi bukanlah halunisasi ia memang ada di depanya menatap mereka dengan datar lalu tersenyum lebar .

" kalian akan menjadi bagian dari diriku " katanya

" WELCOME MY WORLD "katanya menyeringai dan berbalik dan tiba-tiba menghilang .

iblis punya 1001 cara untuk mengaet mangsanya ia bisa berinteraksi melalui pandangan ,sentuhan , bisikan dan makanan , makanan yang mereka makan sebenarnya punya yeoja itu yang sengaja di tukar .

'

'  
TBC

'


	3. Chapter 3

Title :new world chap 3

cast : all exo member and other...

pairing : my favorith couple

genre : fantasy ,romance and friendship.

warning : yaoi , boyxboy

'  
Happy reading...

at sm high school

sehun berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya ia benar-benar mengantuk dan malas pagi ini padahal semalam ia tidak begadang apa karena kemarin dari rumah chanyeol?. mengingat rumah chanyeol ia jadi teringat sesuatu ,ia pingsan setelah memakan apel dari baekhyun ralat maksudnya apel yang di beli suho untuk chanyeol heranya ia dan semua orang yang memakanya langsung pingsan , suho menduga ia dan yang lainya keracunan tapi saat menanyakan dokter dan di tes darah , kami tidak keracunan atau terkena hal-hal semacamnya .

ini sunguh aneh kalau ada penderita darah rendah mungkin hanya seorang saja yang pingsan tapi ini kenapa semuanya ? sehun benar-benar pusing memikirkan hal itu biar bagaimanapun itu tidak wajar ia pingsan sampai 5 jam setelah sadar ia mendapati tubuhnya lelah dan sakit sekali .

sehun masih mengantuk berjalanpun seperti setengah sadar matanya menutup setengah .

brukk ...bruaghh

sehun terjungkal , rupanya ia menabrak seseorang , orang yang di tabrak memandang sehun tajam sehun bangkit dan membungkuk minta maaf pada orang itu .  
ia sedang tidak ingin cari masalah kalau memang salah ia siap di maki-maki salahkan saja rasa kantuk ini yang membuatnya seperti tidur sambil berjalan dan malah menabrak orang .

" ya pabo oh sehun kau membuat seragamku jadi kotor " seru orang itu marah , sehun berhenti minta maaf ,ia mengenali suara itu sperti teman sekelasnya .  
sehun menegakan badanya dan menatap orang itu yang ternyata benar teman sekelasnya bernama son gyuri siswi populer di kalangan para sunbaenya .  
gadis itu mencibir dan kemudian pergi , sehun memdengus seperti seseorang yang telah di perlakukan tidak layak , kenapa dia marah-marah seperti itu diakan tidak sengaja .oh sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia siap di maki-maki , sehun memang tidak suka gadis itu ,seperti mencoreng nama kelasnya karena sering bermain dengan sunbaenya.  
sehun menatap kepergian gadis itu ,ia tidak suka gadis sombong itu dan melanjutkan lankahnya menuju ke kelasnya .

sampai di kelas ia melihat jongin sedang murung , sepertinya ia juga mengalami seperti dirinya , semenjak sadar dari pingsan semuanya mendadak aneh chanyeol yang sakit terkena luka bakar tiba-tiba sembuh tak ada bekasnya ini seperti ... ajaib?.

sehun mendekati jongin dan menepuk pundaknya " kau kenapa jongin ada yang aneh ?" tanya sehun " tidak " jawab jongin lemah " sudahlah jangan di pikirkan memang apa yang terjadi ?" tanya sehun lagi yang tumbenya bisa bersikap dewasa , jongin menghela nafas .  
" tadi aku bangun kesiangan dan buru-buru mengejar bis mobilku di pakai noona-" " kau tidak mandi ?" potong sehun cepat , jongin melototi sehun , sehun nyengir , padahal maksud jongin menyingkat cerita tapi sehun malah...  
" silahkan lanjut " kata sehun mempersilahkan jongin melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi kelihatanya jongin tidak mau melanjutkan ia tahu sehun pasti akan mengeledeknya lagi.  
" ayolah jongin cerita kau tahu aku juga mengalami hal aneh " kata sehun , jongin menatapnya tidak percaya .  
" baiklah kita ceritanya nanti pas istirahat saja barengan chanyeol hyung dan yang lainya " jawab jongin , " oke " kata sehun dan duduk di bangkunya di belakang jongin , tak lama kemudian bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi .

di kelas lain di waktu yang sama

" kris-shi nilai biologimu selalu di bawah rata-rata padahal ini bukan pelajaran sulit tapi kau selalu mendapat nilai terendah ,sebentar lagi akan ujian umum kalau kau seperti ini kau pasti tidak akan lulus , perbaiki nilaimu kau bisa minta bantuan temanmu atau kau bisa pinjam buku di perpustakaan kalau mau " ceramah kibum songsaenim panjang lebar , kris yang di ceramahi malah memasang headset di telinganya ia paling malas mendengar ceramahan mr kibum yang sangat cerewet , bukan hanya kris murid yang lain juga sama pada sibuk sendiri tak mempedulikan guru mereka yang sedang ngoceh.

brakk kris bangkit dari duduknya " kenapa kris-shi kau mau protes ?" tanya kibum songsaenim menatap kris tajam , kris berjalan mendekat , kibum merasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri , apa anak ini mau ngelawan aku tahu dia anak bandel jangan sampai aku bernasib seperti mr lee" batin mr kibum takut menatap kris , kris menyeringai melihat wajah guru itu mulai pucat , bukanya mendekat kris malah berbelok ke arah pintu keluar

" kim songsaenim atas perintahmu aku akan belajar dan meminjam buku di perpustakaan " kata kris dan membuka pintu kemudian pergi ,mr kim masih mematung dan seketika ia sadar dan berteriak

"YA KRIS-SHI INI MASIH PELAJARAN KEMBALI KAU!" teriaknya marah ia merasa di kerjai muridnya sendiri .

'  
kris berjalan santai ke perpustakaan ia tak pernah berfikir kenapa ia menuruti perkataan gurunya .

di dalam perpustakan suasananya begitu hening karena di larang membuat gaduh , kris yang semula mau meminjam buku malah mengurung niatnya , melihat suasana perpustakaan yang sepi ia jadi ingin tidur ,ia sangat lelah karena setiap malam ia tidak pernah tidur ia di paksa mona berlatih .

kris berjalan ke arah rak paling ujung ia berfikir di situ pasti jarang di datangi pasti bisa tidur nyenyak ,setelah sampai ia malah mendapati namja mungil yang sedang melompat-lompat namja itu sedang berusaha mengapai buku di rak paling atas , tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya kesusahan untuk mengambilnya.

kris tertawa kecil dan mendekati namja itu bermaksud menolongnya , walau kris terkenal karena keburukanya tapi sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang yang jahat suka membully murid lain , ia memang suka mengancam guru-guru yang menurutnya tidak pantas menjabat sebagai guru.

namja mungil itu terkesiap melihat uluran tangan di atas kepalanya dan mengambil buku yang tadi berusaha ia ambil .  
" wah kenapa tidak dari tadi aku minta bantuan ya " gumam namja mungil itu.  
" nih bukunya " kata kris dengan suara beratnya , namja itu sepertinya terkejut dan berbalik menatapnya , namja mungil itu mundur selangkah spertinya ia takut pada kris tentu ia mengenal siapa kris murid paling bermasalah di sekolah,kris menghela nafas kenapa anak ini takut padaku akukan bukan penjahat ' batin kris heran walau ia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan murid-murid lain tapi ia sering bermasalah dengan guruhya , taukah kau bila guru tidak menyukaimu ia akan menyebar berita buruk tentangmu dan membuatmu di benci oleh semua orang di sekolah.

kris menatap namja itu dengan lembut meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia bukan orang yang buruk , namja mungil itu tersenyum kaku dan mengulur tanganya dengan ragu mengambil buku itu. kris menatap tangan itu dan tiba-tiba pandanganya mengeras belum menyentuh buku itu kris malah menangkap tangan namja mungil itu, namja itu meringis kesakitan kris malah meremas tanganya dengan kuat.

kris memaksa membuka tangan namja itu yang mengepal kuat sepertinya ia penasaran dengan sesuatu di gengaman tangan anak itu.  
setelah melebarkan tangan itu dengan paksa kris terkejut melihat telapak tangan itu , anak itu tidak mengengam apa-apa namun ada suatu ukiran di tangan anak itu membuat rahangnya mengeras dan pandanganya berubah menyeramkan, beruntung kris sudah bisa mengontrol api dalam tubuhnya kalau tidak namja mungil itu pasti sudah terbakar.

" dari mana kau mendapatkan ini ?" tanya kris tajam dan meremas tangan namja itu semakin kuat. namja itu meringis dan hampir menangis karena takut , bukanya menjawab namja mungil itu malah berteriak .

" tolong " teriaknya lirih karena di liputi rasa takut dan suaranya jadi serak , kris melotot marah.  
namja itu memukul kris dengan sebelah tanganya kris geram dan mengengam tangan namja itu satu lagi namja itu tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tanganya di gengam kedua tangan kris dengan erat .

" tolong!" teriaknya lagi lumayan keras , walau berada di paling ujung pasti orang akan mendengarnya karena perpustakaan adalah tempat yang hening ( walau banyak orang ) .  
kris sangat tergangu dengan teriakan itu , orang-orang pasti datang dan dia pasti akan menjadi tersangka penganiyayaan murid ia harus punya akal mengancam anak itu agar tidak berteriak tapi bagaimana ? anak ini malah makin panik dan takut bila di gertak , dan dengan terpaksa kris membungkam mulut anak itu agar tidak berteriak ,  
tapi...?kris membungkam anak itu dengan bibirnya ia terpaksa ,karena kedua tanganya memegang tangan anak itu apalagi anak itu terus memberontak .  
kris menekan kuat bibirnya karena anak itu tetap tidak mau diam walau bibirnya telah di bungkam, kris mengigit bibirnya cukup keras anak itu memekik dan akhirnya diam ,ia tahu kris sedang mengancam dan menyuruhnya berhenti melawan , namja mungil itu pasti tidak akan bisa melawan kris , dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan pasrah dengan apa yang kris lakukan .

setelah tidak ada perlawanan kris melepas bungkamanya dan menatap wajah anak itu yang telah di banjiri air mata , bibirnya bengkak dan ujungnya berdarah , tatapan kris melembut sepertinya ia harus bertanya baik-baik agar anak itu tidak takut.  
kris terus menatap anak itu yang malah melupakan niatnya untuk bertanya ,sepertinya ia baru sadar namja itu memiliki bola mata yang sangat indah.  
ia tepesona dengan warna bola mata anak itu yang berwarna biru laut ia hanya diam terpaku dalam sorot mata biru laut itu seolah tengelam dalam samudra , anak itu juga diam menatap kris , sorot ketakutanya hilang .

melihat bibir anak itu yang berdarah karena ulahnya kris ingin meminta maaf tapi melihat warna merah itu ia malah ingin mencicipinya lagi , kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh bibir anak itu lagi , namja itu masih diam ia juga tidak terkejut , namja itu menutup matanya ketika rasa perih menyapu bibirnya , lidah kris mengenai lukanya .

" EKHEMM" dehem seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang mereka ,kris melepas bungkamanya ( ciuman ) dan menoleh , seorang petugas perpustakaan menatap mereka dengan tajam , namja mungil yang di cium paksa kris melepas paksa tanganya dan berlari pergi , petugas itu membiarkanya pergi sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang jadi tersangka " ikut aku " kata petugas itu ketus , kris menghela nafas sepertinya ia sudah siap di hukum.

saat istirahat

seorang namja mungil berlari tergesa-gesa sambil menyeret temanya di koridor menuju kantin " baekhyun hyung tolong berhenti " pinta orang yang di seret dengan nada memelas , ia tidak kuat berlari lagi setelah tadi ia ada pelajaran olah raga lari mengelilingi lapangan di tengah terik matahari tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dan ini malah baekhyun mengajaknya lari seperti di kejar penjahat sampai menabrak-nabrak orang yang di depanya.

" tadi ada pesan dari chanyeol kita di suruh menemuinya saat istirahat di kantin " jawab baekhyun tanpa menghentikan larinya,  
" kau seperti di peralat chanyeol selalu menurut padanya " cibir kyungsoo orang yang di tarik baekhyun , baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti berlari ,kyungsoo yang di belakang otomatis menabrak pungung baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

" kyaaaaaa"

Brukkkkk

BRRRRGGGHH

BRUAGG

PRANNNKKGG

KYAAAAAAA

terdengar suara-suara benda jatuh dan teriakan lain ,kyungsoo memandang sekitarnya heran " kenapa semua ikutan jatuh ?" gumamnya polos, melihat sekitar jadi amburadul seperti habis gempa siswa-siswa pada berlindung di bawah meja ada yang lari pontang-panting dan ada beberapa benda jatuh berserakan.  
baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri kemudian pergi kali ini berjalan tidak lari lagi sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu.  
baekhyun dan kyungsoo berjalan mendekati chanyeol yang duduk di kantin bersama beberapa orang yang sudah di kenal baik ,sehun jongin dan suho sunbaenya pada duduk diam mereka juga tidak terusik dengan kejadian barusan padahal orang-orang di kantin pada lari semua .

"ada apa kenapa pada diam ?" tanya baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah chanyeol, kyungsoo duduk di depan jongin , meja itu terdiri 6 kursi dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan .

" aku hanya sedang merencanakan balas dendam pada kris " kata chanyeol tenang , semuanya memandangnya bingung kecuali jongin dan sehun , " kau bilang kris iblis api , kau akan melawanya dengan siapa ? teman-temanmu sekarat di rumah sakit " kata baekhyun , chanyeol menampilkan evil skirknya mendengar perkataan baekhyun , lalu ia mengambil tisue yang ada di tengah-tengah meja , chanyeol meletakan tisue itu di telapak tanganya ,dan...

BWOOSHH

tisue itu terbakar di atas tangan chanyeol , baekhyun , kyungsoo, sehun dan jongin membelalakan matanya , mereka tidak percaya dengan barusan yang ia lihat , tisue itu terbakar dengan sendirinya ? tidak mungkin , batin mereka heran .

chanyeol menatap mereka yang kelihatanya belum percaya " ini bukan sulap, aku tidak tahu dari mana kekuatan ini berasal , kalian lihat luka bakar di tubuhku semuanya hilang tanpa bekas , bukankah ini suatu hal yang aneh , dan aku rasa kalian juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertiku " kata chanyeol dengan pandangan serius ,  
dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti chanyeol barusan yaitu mengambil sehelai tisue dan meletkanya di telapak tanganya , mereka mencoba dan meyakinkan apakah ia sama seperti chanyeol ,

baekhyun ,kyungsoo ,sehun dan jongin mentap tisue itu dengan serius , tapi setelah beberapa menit tak ada perubahan pada tisue itu , sehun menghela nafas dan meletakan tisue itu di meja ,sepertinya ia terlalu terobsesi ingin seperti chanyeol , apa jangan-jangan chanyeol berbohong ? ia punya banyak trik untuk menipu.  
jongin, baekhyun dan kyungsoo juga menyerah dengan tisue itu yang sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa .  
sehun melirik suho yang duduk di sebelahnya ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya kenapa dari tadi diam saja seperti sedang melamun tatapanya kosong, ia juga heran kenapa sudut bibir hyungnya terluka ? suho hyungnya bukanlah orang ceroboh yang melukai dirinya sendiri pasti ada sesuatu .

" suho hyung ?" panggil sehun pelan , suho menoleh , tatapanya sendu seperti sedang sedih " hyung kenapa ?" tanya sehun lagi ,prihatin , " tidak apa-apa " jawab suho dan tersenyum , semuanya menatapnya heran , baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang tidak begitu mengenal suho hanya memandangnya tidak peduli , dalam pikiran meraka suho siswa teladan yang sepertinya bosan dengan reputasinya dan malah mendekati chanyeol.

" omong kosong itu tidak mungkin kau terlalu mengada-ngada hyung " kata jongin tidak percaya, " tidak chanyeol benar coba lihat di tangan kiri kalian apa ada tanda-tanda berbentuk aneh itu adalah ciri kekuatan kita " jelas suho dan mereka semua menatap tanda di tangan masing-masing " jadi kalau kita memiliki ini berarti kita memiliki kekuatan ?" kata kyungsoo yang tak lepas menatap tanganya " wah lihat punyaku gambarnya pusaran ,apa kekuatanku air?" tanya sehun " ani kekuatanmu angin " jawab suho singkat , sehun diam dan menatap hyungnya tidak percaya " kenapa hyung bisa tahu ?" tanya sehun heran ,  
" tentu saja kekuatan kita seperti unsur alam ada api, air, angin ,tanah dan punyaku cahaya karena bentuknya matahari jadi sudah jelas cahaya " kata baekhyun memjelaskan sambil memperlihatkan pungung tanganya " berarti punyaku tanah , lihat gambarnya segetiga tapi ada pusaranya di tengah " kata jongin yang juga memberlihatkan pungung tanganya " bukan tanah itu milik kyungsoo " kilah baekhyun dan jongin menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya , sedangkan kyungsoo malah bingung ,sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan , dia mau aja di seret baekhyun kemari ,menurutnya ia tidak terlibat dalam kekuatan supernatural,itu kedengaranya sangat aneh dan mereka seperti pemimpi.  
" kyungsoo?" pangil baekhyun yang merasa aneh dengan sikap kyungsoo " aniya aku tidak percaya " sangah kyungsoo " kau tidak sadar barusan gempa ?" kyungsoo mengeleng " tentu saja kau tidak sadar justru kau yang menciptakan gempa itu " jelas baekhyun , kyungsoo semakin bingung " sudahlah kali ini mungkin dia tidak percaya " kata chanyeol menginterupsi

, semuanya langsung diam dan mulai serius

" baiklah ayo kita seret kris ke gudang belakang , sehun jongin ikut aku " kata chanyeol, dan bangkit dari duduknya "tapi hyung aku belum tahu kekuatanku " sela jongin ketika chanyeol akan beranjak " aku juga " tambah sehun menatap penuh harap pada chanyeol , sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan kekuatanya ,mungkin sehun terlalu terobsesi dengan tokoh super hero.

tanpa mempedulikan rengekan 2 dongsaengnya chanyeol menyeret sehun dan jongin.  
" apa kita akan ke kelasnya ?" tanya jongin " tentu saja , kalau perlu kita datangin rumahnya sekalian " jawab chanyeol " kris tidak ada di kelas ia sedang di ruang bp " kata suho tiba-tiba , semua terdiam dan menatap suho heran .

" kok hyung bisa tahu ?" tanya sehun heran , suho mendadak salah tingkah dan menjawab " tentu saja dia siswa paling bermasalah jadi wajar dia ada di sana " sehun memincingkan matanya ,sepertinya ia menyadari sikap aneh hyungnya " sudahlah ayo , kriskan memang bodoh , dia suka membully gurunya , tidak sepertiku yang selalu membully siswanya jadi aku bisa mengancamnya ketika dia akan ngadu ke guru " kata chanyeol pd , dan semua orang di situ menatapnya jengah.

chanyeol ,sehun dan jongin berjalan menuju ke ruang bp dan mereka pun menungu sampai kris keluar namun sudah setengah jam kris tak kunjung keluar , chanyeol menduga suho berbohong apa jangan-jangan suho melindungi kris ? tidak mungkin mereka tak saling kenal , mungkin saja kris sudah pergi sebelum mereka ke sini ? bisa jadi ,pikirnya, kemudian ia bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang kebetulan lewat.

" kris wu barusan dari ruang bp?" tanya chanyeol tanpa basa-basi , orang yang di tanya malah bingung , sehun dan jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi orang itu , walaupun chanyeol kinka tapi tidak semua orang di sekolah mengenalnya , chanyeol mendeadglare sehun dan jongin dan seketika mereka langsung diam .

" oh kau mencari kris ?" tanya orang itu , chanyeol menganguk , sepertinya ia lagi malas mengertak ataupun membully " dia sudah pergi lagian hukumanya juga dari pagi " jawab orang itu lagi chanyeol mendesah kecewa , sepertinya balas dendamnya terpaksa di tunda besok , selain di kelas , kris sulit di cari .

" dia bikin kesalahan apa ya ?" tanya jongin yang sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh , kris itu sering di kasih peringatan di ruang bp ini dengan masalah yang sama .  
" kata petugas perpustakaan dia mengancam seorang murid di perpustakaan dan menciumnya paksa " jawab orang itu , chanyeol sedikit terkejut ,sepertinya kris mulai membully murid atau dia kesepian ingin memiliki pacar ? kasian sekali , kata chanyeol dalam hati dan kemudian menyeringai bukan hanya chanyeol ,sehun juga terkejut , tiba-tiba ia kepikiran tentang suho yang mendadak jadi pendiam dan bibirnya terluka ,ia juga tahu kris ada di mana , jangan-jangan siswa yang di cium kris di perpustakaan adalah suho hyungnya , sehun mengeleng tidak mempercayai pikiranya barusan , belum tentu itu suho hyungnya bisa jadi itu murid lain apalagi banyak siswa yang datang ke perpustakaan pagi itu.

"ayo hun kita kembali kekelas orang yang kita cari tidak ada paling dia bolos tidak ke kelas lagi " kata jongin dan merangkul pundak sehun " chanyeol hyung kita kembali ke kelas " pamit sehun , chanyeol berdecak kemudian mengusir mereka " sudah sana pergi " usirnya dan mereka pergi meningalkan chanyeol , sepertinya chanyeol juga akan ikut membolos .

BRAKK

sudah jadi kebiasan kris membanting-banting sesuatu bila sampai di rumah , setelah di beri peringatan oleh guru bp kris langsung pulang , ia malas kembali ke kelas apalagi bertemu dengan siswa-siswa lain pasti akan ramai membicarakanya dan ia sangat iritasi mendengarnya , bisakah mereka tak ikut campur urusanya ? apakah mereka tidak bosan setiap hari mencibirnya ? ia melakukan pelangaran juga bukan hal yang baru , tapi kali ini beda yaitu melibatkan salah seorang murid dan hal ini tidak biasanya .

kris menghela nafas , ia sadar saat mengertak anak itu karena ia marah melihat simbol di telapak tangan anak itu, bukankah itu artinya anak itu sama seperti dirinya ? sepertinya sang mona sudah mendapat korban yang lain .

"oh kris kau sudah pulang ?" kata seorang yeoja yang barusan datang ,sepertinya habis belanja terlihat dari bawaanya kantong-kantong berisi sayuran dan buah , gara-gara kris tidak mau makan kemarin ia jadi sering belanja ke super market tempat beli makanan yang jelas .dan dari mana ia memliki uang untuk membelinya kris tidak peduli , dia iblis tentu punya banyak cara mendapatkanya .

kris diam dan menatap mona dengan tajam tanganya mengepal kuat dan muncul api dari tanganya , api itu makin membesar dan ia melemparkan api itu ke arah yeoja itu, yeoja itu berdiri tenang menatap api yang mendekat ke arahnya seolah tidak takut dan tak akan mengenai dirinya

DUARR

belanjaan yang di bawa mona pada berhamburan kemana-mana karena benturan api dari kris ,apakah apinya mengenai yeoja itu ?

kris membelalakan matanya

" uhuk-uhuk " rupanya mona memang tidak menghindar ia terkena serangan kris , seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap .

kris diam dan waspada sepertinya ia tahu mona sedang pura-pura , ia selalu mengunakan tipuan dan saat lemah ia akan menyerang balik ,kris tahu itu , tapi...melihat darah berwarna hitam pekat keluar dari mulutnya sepertinya ia memang benar-benar terluka.

yeoja itu bersimpuh di lantai sambil menekan dadanya mengatur nafas yang sesak akibat asap dari api itu yang membakar tubuhnya.

" mona ?" panggil kris pelan ,sepertinya ia sedikit khawatir , yeoja itu tidak bisa bicara karena nafasnya masih sesak ,ia menatap kris dengan pandangan yang menurut kris aneh ,

' dia melemah ? itu berarti aku bisa membunuhnya dengan kekuatanku ' kata kris dalam hati dan mendekati yeoja itu , kris mengira dengan membunuh yeoja itu ia akan terbebas ,

kris menghentikan langkahnya , ia mulai berfikir jika mona mati apa ia akan terbebas dari ( menurutnya ) kutukan ini ? bila mona mati itu berarti ia akan sendirian lagi ? sepertinya ia mulai menyadari sesuatu ,  
kris akui kehadiran mona memang mengubah segalanya , dan ia tak pernah kesepian lagi ,

mona adalah nama pemberian untuknya , yeoja itu tidak memiliki nama , kris menamai " mona " yaitu singkatan dari moonlight karena yeoja itu sangat menyukai bulan dan ada rasa rindu yang besar saat menatap bulan .

" mona " kata kris mendekat lalu mengendongnya dan mendudukanya di sofa yang sudah usang karena ia tinggal di flat kecil yang murah .

mona hanya diam matanya terpejam ,jujur kris tentu saja khawatir ia belum siap kehilangan mona , apakah ia seorang pembunuh ?

" mona " panggil kris lagi , ada nada penyesalan saat menyebutnya namun tanpa kris sadari ,mona malah tersenyum menyeringai.

" kau mengkhawatirkanku ?" kata mona datar , kris diam , sepertinya ia kena tipu muslihat sang iblis yang berpura-pura lemah, kris merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia dengan mudah mempercayai yeoja iblis itu.

" tidak , aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati " jawab kris dingin " aku tidak akan mati semudah itu " kata mona , pandanganya menerawang ke langit-langit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu ,  
" nanti kau juga akan tahu " katanya lagi sambil tersenyum .

" oh ya ,kenapa kau pulang cepat ,apa kau bermasalah lagi di sekolah ?" tanya mona mengalihkan pembicaraan , kris mendengus padahal ia sedang berusaha melupakan kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan itu , ia heran kenapa ia di hukum dan sampai di skors hanya karena mencium salah seorang murid di perpustakaan ? apakah ciuman adalah larangan di sekolah ini ? itu berarti seharusnya semua murid harus di hukum karena bukan hanya dia saja yang pernah ciuman di sekolah .

kris juga bingung kenapa ia juga menikmati bibir anak itu ,padahal awalnya ia hanya membungkamnya karena anak itu tidak mau diam ,eh tunggu ? kenapa ia lupa tentang simbol itu ? ia harus minta penjelasan dari mona .

"mona berapa anak yang sudah menjadi korbanmu ?" tanya kris serius " kenapa kau menanyakan itu ?" kata mona tak menjawab pertanyaan kris , kris diam dan menatapnya dengan tajam ,meminta penjelasan.  
" baiklah , mungkin sudah 7 orang termasuk kau " jawab mona ,menyerah " siapa saja dan apa kekuatanya ?" tanya kris lagi mengintimidasi " maaf kris-shi itu rahasia kalau kau ingin tahu kau harus memcarinya sendiri " kata mona berkelit , kris mendengus mendengar jawaban mona yang sangat pelit menjelaskan " kenapa kau mau protes ? , seharusnya kau berterimaksih padaku karena aku telah menemukan mereka " kris mengernyit dahinya bingung , ia benar-benar tidak mengerti setiap kata yang di ucapkan mona selalu mengandung teka-teki.

" ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh " cibir mona " baiklah aku jelaskan sepertinya kau memang harus tahu , menunggu kau tahu sendiri itu tidak mungkin , jadi aku akan jelaskan " kata mona menyindir " kau dan 11 anak yang lainya sebenarnya mahluk asal exo planet , kalian berada di bumi itu karena kalian ikut terpental saat planet kalian meledak , tentang kekuatan itu kalian memang sudah memilikinya aku hanya membangkitkanya saja , saat ini penduduk exo planet tinggal di titan yang di pimpin oleh alien aneh dan katanya dia sangat jahat selalu memperbudak mereka , jadi ketua suku exo planet mengutusku mencari kalian di bumi , mereka memperlukan kalian untuk menciptakan dunia baru tempat tinggal mereka , 12 kekuatan kalian bisa menciptakan planet baru " kata mona menjelaskan , kris masih diam ia sedang berusaha mencerna perkataan mona barusan .

" kau harus cepat-cepat mengumpulkan mereka sebelum seseorang yang mengincar kalian mendapatkanya , kau adalah pemimpin yang harus bertangung jawab mengumpulkan pasukanmu untuk kembali ke exo planet " sambungnya

" bisakah kau membantu mereka selagi aku mencari yang lain " kata kris bersuara setelah tadi tercekat mendengar penjelasan mona , mona tersenyum sinis " kau memintaku ? apa kau tahu orang-orangmu melakukan pengorbanan saat memanggilku dan kau dengan sangat seenaknya menyuruhku ,aku bukanlah mahluk yang mau di perbudak , mereka meminta bantuanku karena tidak punya pilihan lain , aku adalah mahluk yang bisa menmbus ruang dan waktu , dan tentunya alien-alien itu tidak bisa menghentikanku , aku akan melakukan tugasku sampai selesai baru aku akan meminta imbalanku , sesuai perjanjian yang di ucapkan pak tua itu " kris benar-benar tidak bisa bicara lagi sekarang , menghadapi sebuah fakta yang mustahil baginya , seorang iblis yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupnya dan mengatkan ia orang dari planet exo yang di sembunyikan di bumi ? memiliki kekuatan dan menciptakan planet baru untuk menyelamatkan para penduduk exo planet yang di perbudak oleh alien di titan ? kris sedikit mempercayainya karena asal mula dirinya juga tak jelas , yang tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di seoul dan tak ingat dengan hal yang sebelumnya.

" tenanglah dalam waktu dekat kau akan bertemu dengan ke 5 saudaramu yang lain " kata mona menepuk pundak kris , kris tersenyum mulai sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang iblis ini yang mengira akan membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu , justru iblis ini sedang membantunya .

"senyumanmu manis juga ya " kata mona tiba-tiba mencubit pipi kris gemas " eh ,ngomong-ngomong namja yang kau cium di perpustakaan namanya siapa ?" tanyanya yang membuat kris membeku .  
sial andai ia tidak mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran orang dia pasti tidak akan menhetahuinya ' rutuk kris dalam hati , mona tertawa dan mengacak- ngacak rambut kris " kau lucu sekali " katanya lagi dan beranjak dari sofa " siang ini kita makan apa ?" tanyanya setelah sadar melihat belanjaanya yang tergeletak di lahtai yang hangus terbakar " kita makan di luar saja " jawab kris , sepertinya ia mulai menerima keberadaan mona , " ayoo" ajak mona semangat dan menyeret kris keluar flat ,

" mona kau tahu tubuh manusiamu itu sangat aneh " kata kris menyindir, sepertinya ia mulai banyak bicara " benarkah ? " tanya mona bingung.

" orang-orang yang melihatmu pasti bingung kau itu namja atau yeoja , badanmu tinggi dan tegap seperti namja tapi kau cantik seperti yeoja "

" kalau begitu aku namja yang camtik ?" kata mona menunjuk dirinya " mana ada namja cantik " cibir kris " ada, kau " kata mona menunjuk kris , kris mendengus kesal karena di katain cantik ,ia berjalan cepat menjauhi mona , mona tertawa melihat kris ngambek dan berlari mengejar kris yang berjalan lumayan jauh di depan.

di sebuah kapal di lautan cina

seorang namja paruh baya menatap tajam ke 5 namja muda di depanya ,

" kalian pergilah ke seoul , bawa kembali " katanya tegas dan ke 5 namja muda itu menganguk patuh .

TBC

ff pertama yang kayaknya chapternya banyak dan sekaligus bikin stress! , agak sama cerita komik dan cerita super hero2an (?) kayak sebangsa power ranger (?). 


	4. Chapter 4

Title :new world 4

main cast : all member exo & oc

pairing : crack pairing & official

genre : fantasy , friendship & romance

warning : shounen-ai , boyxboy

.

.

jam 7 pagi di sebuah flat kecil milik kris

" yak,kris kau tidak sekolah?kenapa belum bangun ?" kata mona menguncang-guncang tubuh tinggi kris yang masih di bungkus selimut ,

" hari ini aku libur mona ~" jawab kris tidak jelas seperti orang ngigau,  
"ck!" mona berdecak sepertinya ia tahu kris malas ke sekolah " ya sudah ,tidurlah sampai siang " kata mona marah dan beranjak dari kamar kris yang masih satu ruangan dengan ruang tengah , sedangkan kris ternyata memang benar-benar melanjutkan tidurnya ,apalagi tak ada suara bising sang mona yang sedang masak itu berarti ia sudah pergi ,

kris membuka matanya saat menyadari mona sudah pergi ,ia buru-buru bangkit dan menganti pakaianya dengan pakaian biasa ,memang hari ini ia tidak sekolah bukan karena di skors tapi karena malas ,ia malu bila nanti di sekolah bertemu dengan namja mungil kemarin .  
setelah berganti baju kris langsung keluar dari flat , setiap pagi kris memang jarang mandi karena udaranya sangat dingin di bandingkan malam hari apalagi sekarang ia memiliki kekuatan naga api dan itu membuatnya malas bersentuhan dengan air.

kris berjalan tak tentu arah ,tidak ada tempat untuk di tuju ,ia berniat untuk mengikuti mona , sebenarnya kris penasaran dengan mona yang selalu menghilang ia juga ingin tahu siapa suadara-saudaranya .

.

.  
sementara itu ...

" kalian tahu profesor telah memasang gps di tubuh , kita tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya dia ada di mana " kata seorang namja manis berambut blonde di hadapan 4 namja yang lainya , yang merupakan leader mereka

" cepat antarkan kita ke tempat kevin ge " rengek namja bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka " sabarlah tao , kita harus waspada kevin ge selalu bersama iblis itu " kata namja yang berponi miring menasehati namja tinggi itu yang ternyata bernama tao, " iya aku tahu lay gege " jawab tao nurut pada namja berponi miring itu .

" lay benar kita harus tetap waspada agar iblis itu tidak mencurigai kita " kata sang leader yang ternyata bernama luhan " sudahlah kita harus ke tempat dimana iblis itu tidak mengawasi kevin ge kita harus cekatan dalam menjalani tugas kalau tidak profesor bisa marah " kata namja paling kalem yang bernama chen " aku rasa kita tahu tempatnya " jawab namja berpipi cuby dengan senyum anehnya , semua terdiam ,menatapnya dan mereka menganguk mengerti ,  
" baiklah kita ke tempat itu dan menyamar , kita dekati dan jangan terlihat mencurigakan" perintah sang leader " sebagai murid sm high school ?" tanya tao tak yakin ia akan berbaur dengan para manusia .  
" tentu saja " jawab luhan menampilkan smirknya.  
dan mereka berlima pergi ke sm high school dengan mengunakan mobil pribadi yang di sediakan mereka untuk menjalani misi.

.

.

.

sehun duduk sendirian di halte , menunggu bus jemputan yang akan membawanya pulang , tidak biasanya sehun yang selalu pulang bareng suho atau jongin , kini ia malah pulang sendirian gara-gara tadi di ajak main bola bersama sungjae teman sekelasnya , gara-gara pulang telat ia malah tak mendapati bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang di tambah hujan lebat di sore hari yang sebentar lagi petang .

berkali-kali sehun menghela nafas karena terjebak suasana seperti ini di halte sendirian ,sepi ,dingin dan hampir gelap dan hanya ada sebuah mobil yang parkir sembarangan di sebrang jalan.  
" ya hujan ,berhentilah " mohon sehun ,dan tentu hujan tak akan berhenti walau kau menyuruhnya berhenti ,dan tak ada yang sehun lakukan selain duduk diam , dan tiba-tiba datang 5 orang datang dan berteduh di halte dengan pakaian basah kuyup sepertinya mereka telah menerobos hujan sehun menatap 5 orang itu jengah , bagaimana bisa mereka dengan kompak hujan-hujanan bareng dan kalau tidak salah sehun lihat mereka barusan keluar dari mobil hitam di sebrang jalan itukan ?

'orang-orang aneh'

,kata sehun dalam hati ,orang itu balas menatap sehun dan sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganya berpura-pura tak peduli , " gege kau bisa mendengar pikiran bocah itu ?" tanya salah seorang di antara mereka mengunaka bahasa mandarin" tentu dia barusan menghina kita " jawab orang yang di pangil gege, sedangkan sehun yang mendengarnya mengernyit dahinya bingung ia tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang itu katakan , ia mengeser duduknya menjauh dari gerombolan orang itu ,

lagi-lagi sehun hanya duduk diam walau sudah ada orang di sebelahnya tetap saja terasa sepi , mereka tak bisa di ajak bicara karena mengunakan bahasa yang aneh menurut sehun. sehun masih merutuki hujan yang tidak berhenti-berhenti ia benar-benar benci air yang di turunkan oleh langit itu,  
namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu ,seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan air yaitu suho hyungnya ,buru-buru ia mengamhil ponsel di saku jaketnya dan mendial nomor hyungnya.

" yeoboseo ?" sapa orang di sebrang telpon " hyunggg berhentikan hujanya " kata sehun tanpa basa-basi yang sukses suho orang yang di line telpon melongo.  
" hah? " " iya hyungkan pengendali air berhentikan hujan biar aku bisa pulang "

" apa maksudmu ? kau ada di mana ?" tanya suho bingung " masih di sekolahan hyunggg" kata sehun merajuk , ia sudah terbiasa bersikap manja pada hyungnya " baiklah aku kesana , tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan hujan " " ok ,aku lagi di halte , bye " sehun mengakhiri panhilanya dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak , begitu melirik ke sambing sehun benar-benar terkejut bagaimana tidak kelima orang itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tajam .

sehun mendadak jadi takut kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti sedang marah ,apa jangan-jangan mereka orang jahat yang akan menculikku ,batin sehun takut ,  
sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menjauh dari mereka , mereka berlima juga ikut bangun dan mendekati sehun , sehun benar-benar terpojok sekarang ia di kelilingi oleh beberapa namja yang tidak di kenal, bisa saja sehun melawan mereka tapi biasanya ia tak pernah sendiri .

" kau barusan mengatakan hyungmu bisa mengendalikan air ?" tanya namja di depanya yang berambut blonde ,sehun terkejut rupanya namja ini bisa bahasa korea , ' namja ini pasti manis kalau tersenyum dan bukanya marah .bukanya menjawab sehun malah membantin membuat namja penanya tadi mulai kesal karena sehun tidak menjawab " chen ,beri dia pelajaran aku tahu anak ini menyembunyikan sesuatu " perintah namja berambut blonde itu pada salah satu temanya , orang yang di pangil chen mendekati sehun dan mencengkram kerah bajunya ,  
sehun meringis sakit seperti di cekik walau badan orang yang bernama chen tak lebih tinggi dari sehun ternyata ia cukup kuat .

sehun benar-benar ingin memberontak sekarang ,ia seorang anak buah kinka chanyeol dan tidak bisa berdiam saat di bully , dengan segenap tenaga sehun mendorong orang itu sampai cengkraman di lehernya lepas , sehun berlari menjauh dan dengan terpaksa menerobos hujan ,

" rupanya mereka bukan orang baik kalau aku masih tetap di sana ,aku pasti bakalan mati di tangan mereka ,aku tak bisa melawan mereka ,mereka terlalu banyak " sehun sambil berlari

namun tanpa sehun sadari sepercik cahaya yang gemercik dengan sengatan listrik mengejarnya ,perpaduan air hujan sengatan listrik itu semakin besar dan melesat cepat mengejar sehun .

" SEHUNNNN AWASSS !"

suho tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak ,namun terlambat sehun tak menyadarinya dan terkena sengatan cahaya listrik itu ,

BRRZZZZZTTTT

tubuh sehun terhempas di jalanan beraspal itu , diam tak bergerak .  
suho berlari menghampiri tubuh sehun yang tak berdaya .

ke lima orang yang masih berada di halte hanya memandangnya datar dan menghampiri mereka .

suho menangis dan menguncang-guncang tubuh sehun yang tak bergerak ia berteriak-teriak memangil sehun berharap sehun segera sadar, ke lima namja itu sudah berdiri angkuh di depan suho , suho menatap mereka dengan geram dan berdiri menantang mereka . suho tahu mereka bukan manusia biasa ia tadi melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan kilatan petir dari tanganya waktu menyerang sehun .

" kami tak pernah berurusan dengan kalian, kenapa ?!" teriak suho marah ke lima orang itu tetapdiam dan memandang suho dengan datar , suho semakin marah ke 5 namja ini hanya diam saja justru tak berniat menolong sehun .

suho mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan tiba-tiba air hujan yang merata jatuh di bumi berkumpul mengelilingi tubuh suho , membentuk gelombang air raksasa dengan suho dan sehun berada di tengah-tengah pusaran ,

ke lima namja itu mundur , namja berambut blonde yang merupakan pemimpin mereka tersenyum sinis melihat sang hydrokinesis marah .

mereka terlihat tidak mau mundur sama sekali membuat suho panik , sebenarnya suho juga takut , ia takut mengunakan kekuatanya dan suho juga takut melawan mereka karena sebelumnya suho tak pernah bertarung dengan orang yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan apa lagi mereka berkelompok dan kelihatanya mereka sangat kuat ,

luhan semakin melebarkan senyumanya begitu melihat keraguan dan ketakutan sang pengendali air di depanya ,

' ternyata dia masih amatir padahal kekuatan yang di keluarkanya sangat besar ' batin luhan , ke empat namja anak buah luhan mereka tahu maksud leadernya ,

sehun sadar begitu membuka mata ia mendapati dirinya berada di suasana laut dengan ombak besar di sekitarnya ada suho di depanya dan ke lima namja itu juga masih ada eh namja aneh itu masih ada ? batinya dan segera bangkit berdiri di sebelah suho dan ia mulai benar-benar sadar ombak di belakangnya adalah ulah suho ,sehun tercengang rupanya suho hyungnya sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanya kenapa ia tidak bisa ? apa hyungnya sering melatih kemampuan ? .

" sehunah kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini " ucap suho tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari 5 namja di depanya , sehun diam ,ia tidak begitu mengerti perkataan hyungnya karena gemuruh suara air di belakangnya ,

" sehunah bersembunyi di belakangku sebentar lagi akan ada tsunami ,aku akan menghitungnya dari 1.." teriak suho ,sehun yang tak begitu paham hanya bisa nurut saja ia bersembunyi di belakang suho

" 1...2...3..." teriak suho dan menghempaskan gelombang air raksasa itu ke arah ke lima namja itu .

salah seorang dari namja tadi yang memiliki kekuatan frost melangkah maju menghadapi gumpalan air raksasa itu seolah tak takut ,namja berpipi cuby itu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan seperti hendak menangkap sesuatu dengan tangan kosong ,begitu air mendekat dan menyentuh tanganya tiba-tiba gelombang air raksasa itu berubah menjadi bongkahan es raksasa , salah seorang namja satunya lagi maju dan mengambil pedang dari sarungnya yang selalu ia bawa ,ia berlari dan mengarahkan pedangnya kebongkahan es itu dan membelahnya dengan sekali tebas dan bongkahan es itu hancur berkeping-keping .

" sepertinya hanya sebuah tipuan " celetuk namja berpipi cuby itu memandang kosong ke depan dan ternyata dua orang itu sudah menghilang ,  
" sudahlah pertarungan yang sia-sia , mereka belum cukup kuat melawan kita jadi biarkan saja , ingat misi penting kita untuk membawa kembali " xiumin dan tao mundur dan menghadap luhan dengan hormat " ayo kita pergi sepertinya hujannya sudah reda " kata luhan lagi dan berjalan paling depan memimpin mereka .

.

.

.

.ke esokanya .

setelah kejadian penyerangan itu ,sehun heboh dan membeberkan ke teman-temanya, untung hanya kalanganya sendiri yaitu chanyeol , baekhyun ,jongin dan kyungsoo, sehun bersemangat sekali waktu menceritakan termasuk bagian suho yang gagah berani melawan mereka sendirian .  
suho benar-benar jengah dengan cerita sehun yang sangat berlebihan itu untung teman-temanya tidak ada yang percaya ,mereka tahu watak sehun yang pembual jadi mereka berfikir itu hanya khayalan sehun saja , bertemu manusia super yang jahat , kemudian bertarung .  
benar-benar kekanakan ia terlalu terobsesi dengan beberapa film superhero koleksinya,

" sudahlah hun ayo keluar " kata jongin menyeret sehun keluar dari kelas 2-2 kelas baekhyun ,kyungsoo dan chanyeol , sehun protes karena jongin menariknya " ya apaan sih " protesnya " sudah bel tahu " kata jongin cuek dan tetap menyeret sehun kekelasnya , sedangkan suho yang di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan ,kelasnya ada di lantai paling atas jadi ia harus naik tangga ,sebenarnya ada lift yang dikhususkan untuk para siswa dan guru tapi suho lebih memilih naik tangga dari pada naik lift itung-itung olahraga begitulah pikir suho ,selain untuk olah raga suho sangat suka berada di tangga ini karena suasananya tenang dan sepi ,para siswa-siswi pada mengunakan lift dari pada tangga jadi selalu sepi ,

di tengah tangga suho mendadak berhenti dan mematung menatap ke depan ,rupanya ada orang lain selain dirinya yang juga menaiki tangga itu ,bukan ,bukan petugas bersih-bersih sekolah tapi ia juga siswa sama seperti dirinya ,orang itu berdiri diam membelakanginya di ujung tangga terakhir , sebenarnya bisa saja suho lewat karena tangganya cukup lebar

. suho terpaku dengan namja itu , suho mengenal postur tubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang itu , ia adalah namja yang bermasalah denganya 2 hari yang lalu , namja itu berbalik dan menatap suho dengan tatapan datarnya .

ya orang itu diam menatapnya walau tatapnya tak ada arti tapi sukses membuat suho gemetar ,suho masih mematung ia jadi ragu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga , apa sebaiknya ia turun tangga dan naik lif saja ? tapi tangung ia sudah hampir sampai tinggal beberapa tangga lagi tapi namja itu malah menghadang jalanya , kalau ia hanya berdiam saja menunggu namja itu pergi suho yakin ia akan terlambat pelajaran jam pertama , namja ini tak bergeming dan sepertinya tidak mau pergi ,

terpaksa suho memang harus melewati namja itu kalau tidak ingin terlambat , suho mengangkat kakinya yang gemetar mulai menaiki tangga lagi ia menunduk tak berani menatap namja itu , ia menjoba tenang saat lewat di depanya namja itu yang tak berhenti menatapnya , suho pura-pura tak melihatnya dan berjalan dengan santai sampai tunjakan tangga terakhir ,

setelah berada lumayan jauh dari namja itu suho menghela nafas lega , rasanya barusan seperti melihat mahluk gaib di tangga begitu takut ,gemetar dan deg-degan .  
suho heran pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia begitu takut pada kris namja tinggi itu ,padahal menurut siswa-siswa lain kris tak pernah membully seorang siswa tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya ? ia pernah di lecehkan jadi wajar ia takut tapi kenapa ia takut bukankah kini ia bukan namja lemah lagi ?

kris namja tinggi itu masih berdiri diam di tangga ,entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranya ia malah menatap anak itu lagi seolah sedang menakut-nakutinya , padahal kemarin ia uring-uringan karena telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang termasuk golongan pelecehan seksual , malu bertemu suho ,sampai bolos ,tidak masuk sekolah kemarin dan di ledekin mona tapi kenapa saat bertemu anak itu ia malah mematung dan ingin menatapnya terus , ada apa ini kenapa ia jadi seperti ini ? ia yang selalu angkuh ,dingin dan cuek kini seperti patung bodoh setelah bertemu anak itu.

.

.  
.

di kelas 2-2 yang selalu ramai karena ada duo happy virus yaitu chanyeol dan baekhyun kini tiba-tiba hening .  
karena tumben duo happy virus ini bisa duduk tenang dan memperhatikan papan tulis ralat sepertinya mereka sedang melamun terlihat chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tempat duduknya bersebelahan duduk diam pertopang dagu pandangan menerawang kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu .

BRAAKK

suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras telah membangunkan mereka ,rupanya guru sejarah yang merupakan wali kelasnya kim jonghyun datang seperti biasa membanting pintu agar murid-muridnya sadar dia datang karena kelas ini selalu ribut jadi tak ada yang menyadari kedatanganya , miris jonghyun seongsaenim datang bersama 2 namja yang sepertinya murid baru.

" pagi anak-anak , kalian lihat songsaenim bawa teman baru untuk kalian ,silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian " kata jonghyun songsaenim mempersilahkan sepertinya ia tidak mau berbasa-basi , 2 namja yang di maksud mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

" aneyonghaseo namaku kim jongdae , panggil aku chen karena aku suka jeruk dari cina " kata salah satu namja itu memperkenalkan diri tidak lupa membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar .

" aneyonghaseo huang zitao imnida aku dari qingdao cina salam kenal " kata namja satunya lagi " baiklah sudah selesai acara perkenalan sekarang kalian duduk , tao kau duduk paling belakang di sebelah baekhyun , karena kau cukup tinggi " kata jonghyun songsaenim yang sebenarnya minder dengan murid barunya " baekhyun angkat tanganmu " perintah jonghyun dan baekhyun mengankat tanganya " kau chendae " " chen saja pak " ralat jongdae atau chen yang sepertinya tidak suka namanya di gabungin " maaf maksudku chen kau duduk di sebelah kyungsoo di sebelah baekhyun , kalian sepantaran silakan duduk " kata jonghyun songsaenim agak belibet , dua murid baru itu pun berjalan menuju bangku yang di maksud ,

" aneyong " salam baekhyun tersenyum ramah , melihat senyuman itu tentu chen dan balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam .

begitu mereka duduk baekhyun langsung membrondong mereka dengan pertanyaan seperti " kalian saudara ya ? , kalian pindahan dari cina ? chen kau orang korea kan ? oh zitao kau ternyata lucu aku pikir kau seram seperti chanyeol ?" begitulah pertanyaanya dan 2 anak baru itu tidak sangup menjawab dan akhirnya baekhyun di tegur jonghyun songsaenim untuk diam .

chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kanan baekhyun menatap tidak suka dengan 2 anak baru itu .

.

.

.

" sehunah di kelasku ada anak baru namanya tao dan chen mereka lucu " kata baekhyun girang sambil membayang teman barunya , sehun yang di ajaknya bicara malah cuek sambil minum bubble teanya " walau kulitnya agak gelap tapi dia tetap imut tidak seperti jongin " kata baekhyun seraya menyindir jongin, jongin yang merasa tersindir melototi baekhyun " mwo ? ,aku memang gelap dan tidak imut tapi aku seksi " kata jongin tidak terima , " seksi apanya kurus kerempeng begitu " kata baekhyun nyolot " aku lagi masa pengemukan (?) badan jadi jangan pangil aku kerempeng " kata jongin ikutan nyolot , sehun jengah mendengar pertengkaran mereka ,ia mendengus sebal bubble tea miliknya sudah habis dan ia masih ingin lagi , sehun ingin beli lagi tapi ia malas ngantri ,dan sehun berniat meminta dari hyungnya saja sedikit ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke gelas di meja yang kira-kira isinya masih penuh dan pandanganya tertuju di depan sisi kirinya yaitu gelas chanyeol , dan menatap pemiliknya yang tumben bisa diam ,

sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang aneh pada chanyeol hyung ,jangan-jangan dia tertular penyakit bengongnya suho hyung ? pikirnya menatap chanyeol curiga " sehunah " panggil suho tiba-tiba dan menepuk pundak sehun membuat sehun terlonjak kaget , " apaan sih hyung " jawab sehun ketus ,karena reflek terkejut jadianya ia kesal , suho tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya " sehunah ayo temani aku beli minum " kata suho dan menarik sehun berdiri dan menariknya ke stand penjual makanan dan minuman .

" kyungsoo-ah kau tidak ikut suho hyung ?" tanya chanyeol sepertinya ia sedang mengetes suaranya karena dari radi diam saja di cuekin baekhyun , kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan gelengan ,

" ah TAOOOOOOOO" teriak baekhyun tiba-tiba , dan memuat jadi pusat perhatian karena suara nyaringnya " ya ,bisakah kau tidak berteriak " tegur jongin yang tandinya sudah kesal adu mulut dengan baekhyun kini makin bertambah kesal karena teriakan baekhyun dan ia malah berteriak di depan karena mereka duduk berhadapan , sedang baekhyun cuek-cuek saja tidak mempedulikan teguran jongin .

baekhyun melambai-lambai tanganya memanggil orang yang barusan ia teriakan (?) namanya , namja yang di maksudpun datang menghampiri baekhyun.

" gege !" saut tao dan duduk di sebelah jongin , kursi yang tadi di duduki sehun .  
" kenapa kau memanggilku gege ?" tanya baekhyun heran " oh ,dalam bahasa cina gege itu artinya kakak " jelas chen yang dari tadi bersama tao " oohh, " ucap baekhyun mangut-mangut " berarti kau lebih muda dariku ?" pekik baekhyun tidak percaya " ne ,kau pasti mengira dia lebih tua darimu karena wajahnya cukup sangar " jawab chen dan malah menyindir tao , " mwo , kau juga lebih muda dari baekhyun ge tapi wajahmu terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua " kata tao membalas sindiran chen " ya apa kau bilang ?" bentak chen dan tao tidak peduli ia malah ngobrol dengan baekhyun .

" wah , aku sekarang punya dongsaeng yang lucu ,tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa aku panggil hyung kecuali suho hyung " " aniya ,aku masih punya 4 gege lagi dan dia lebih tua darimu , kau boleh memanggil mereka gege juga ,eh maksudku hyung " jawab tao " dan mereka semua juga bersekolah disini kelas 3 " kata tao lagi , mata baekhyun berbinar senang " teriamakasih tao " pekiknya senang dan mencubit kedua pipi tao gemas .

baekhyun memang ingin memiliki hyung dan ingin bermanja-manja ,tapi sayangnya ia menjadi tertua ke dua setelah suho jadi ia tak pernah bersikap manja , suho ? sepertinya tidak mungkin ,baekhyun tidak begitu menyukai suho .

" permisi kau menduduki tempatku " kata sehun baru kembali membeli bubble tea , kaki tanganya benar-benar pegal setelah tadi mengantri ,sehun ingin duduk sekarang tapi tempat duduknya malah di tempati orang yang tidak ia kenal , tidak mungkin ia pindah tempat duduk karena sudah penuh, tao orang yang di maksud sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan ia membungkuk minta maaf pada sehun ,sehun tidak menjawab .

" kau ...orang kemarin yang menyerangku ?" kata sehun terkejut , tao menatapnya bingung .  
" ya sehunah bisakah kau minggir ,kau menghalangi jalanku " kata suho di belakang sehun , melihat sehun tak bergeming , suho menyalip (?) samping sehun dan tiba-tiba ia juga ikut terdiam melihat orang di depanya ,tatapanya berubah datar dan penuh waspada ,suho masih mengingatnya ,dia adalah namja yang menyerangnya kemarin , baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa bangkit berdiri menghampiri tao dan merahgkulnya .

" sehunah ,suho hyung dia teman baruku namanya tao ,dia pindahan dari cina dan ini juga ,namanya chen " kata baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka ,tao dan chen tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya berniat berjabat tangan tanda perkenalan ,suho dan sehun masih menatapnya tajam mereka tahu kalau dua orang ini pasti sedang menyamar dan berpura-pura tidak pernah bertemu .  
dengan terpaksa suho dan sehun menjabat tangan mereka dan membalas perkenalan mereka dan setelahnya mereka tidak bicara lagi hanya baekhyun yang mengajak 2 orang itu nyobrol .

.

.

kris sedang mengumpulkan buku di perpustakaan , entah kenapa ia jadi rajin ke perpustakaan walau niatnya cuma mau tidur , sepertinya ia memang sengaja ingin bertemu dengan namja mungil itu lagi , kris benar-benar penasaran dengan namja itu, namja itu memiliki simbol itu berarti namja itu adalah saudaranyakan ? mona bilang ia akan segera bertemu dengan saudaranya , akan bertemu ? itu berarti bukan dia , karena mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya , itu berarti namja itu bukan saudaranya lalu siapa ? kenapa mereka punya simbol yang sama seperti dirinya ,apa mereka musuh ? bukan ,mona pernah menjelaskan tentang 12 kekuatan untuk menciptakan planet baru , itu berarti mereka berhubungan ? .

kris benar-benar pusing dengan setiap kata yang di katakan mona , ia ingin bertanya langsung pada mona penjelasan secara jelas dan rinci tapi lagi-lagi mona selalu berkelit tidak mau menjelaskan yang ada ia malah menambah kata-kata yang membuatnya frustasi .

kris berniat mencari tahu dari buku saja siapa tahu ada petunjuknya walau kebanyakan menjelaskan teory yang tidak masuk akal.

" hei kevin apa kabar " terdengar suara orang di sebelahnya , kris meliriknya sekilas rupanya seorang namja berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya tapi tidak terlalu tinggi yang bicara tapi aneh dia sedang bicara dengan siapa ? padahal di lorong rak buku ini tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya mereka berdua ,apa ia sedang bicara denganya ? hei dia tidak tuli barusan namja itu menyebut ' kevin ' bukan ' kris ' ,anak ini bukan abnormalkan kan ? ia juga tidak memegang ponsel atau gadget lainya ,

" anak aneh " kata kris dalam hati dan melanjutkan kegiatanya

" kau tidak mengenalku ?" kata namja itu lagi ,kris tidak mengubris ia mengira namja ini pasti salah orang " oh ya , ingatanmukan di hapus ,tentu saja kau tidak mengingatku " kris terdiam ,mendengar perkataan anak itu barusan ' apa katanya , ingatanya di hapus ? jangan namja itu tahu sesuatu ? kris membalik tubuhnya yang semula menghadap rak dan sibuk mencari buku menatap namja itu ,  
" ya aku tahu semua " kata namja itu lagi dengan sinis , kris menatapnya penasran ' apa yang dia tahu tentang diriku ? ' batin kris " banyak " kris membelalakan matanya , namja ini seolah tahu apa yang dinpikirkanya " ne ,aku bisa membaca pikiranmu " katanya lagi yang sukses membuat kris terkejut , sepertinya dia akan jadi masalah dalam urusan pribadinya ,kris sangat benci dengan orang yang dengan mudah tahu isi pikiranya terutama mona , ia paling tidak suka hal yang paling di rahasiakan di ketahui orang lain , ia berdoa semoga namja ini tidak membeberkan isi otaknya pada orang lain ,itu sungguh sangat memalukan .  
" oh ya ,namaku luhan aku siswa pindahan hari ini " kata namja itu sambil tersenyum " kau pasti bingungkan ? " tanya luhan ,kris menganguk ,ia ingin tahu tapi kris malas bicara .  
" aku tahu siapa dirimu " kata luhan sambil tersenyum " apa kau saudaraku ?" tanya kris " tentu saja ,kita memang bukan saudara kandung tapi kita sudah bersama sejak kecil lalu apa namanya kalau kita bukan saudara " jawab luhan , kris menatapnya tidak percaya ,benarkah dia saudaranya yang di ceritakan mona kemarin ?

" oh ya aku tidak sendiri ,aku bersama tao,lay ,chen dan xiumin ,mereka juga saudaramu kita semua keluarga , kami semua sedang mencarimu untuk mengajakmu pulang , kami semua merindukanmu "

'pulang ?'

kris benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia masih memiliki keluarga , orang di depanya adalah keluarganya ? jujur kris memang ingin tahu siapa dirinya dan ia juga merindukan keluarganya , tunggu apa ia tahu tentang exoplanet ? .  
" tentu saja aku tahu tentang exoplanet, lihat ini " kata luhan menjawab pikiran kris dan memperlihatkan simbol di pergelangan tanganya , " kita adalah mahluk yang tersisa dari exoplanet " kata luhan lagi , kris tidak menjawab ia ragu untuk mempercayainya , ia jadi teringat perkataan mona yang mengatakan ada yang mengincarnya bukan hanya dia tapi ke 12 orang exoplanet itu , tapi luhan sudah membuktikan ia sama seperti dirinya ,

" sepertinya kau masih ragu ,ayo ikut aku setelah pulang sekolah aku akan memanggil yang lain dan akan menjelaskan agar kau percaya" kata luhan mulai kesal kris malah meragukanya.  
luhan melangkah meninggalkan kris , kris masih terdiam berfikir , mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku percaya padanya , kalau memang benar mereka adalah saudara yang aku cari ' katanya dalam hati .

.

.

" HAH, YANG BENAR HUN ?" teriak baekhyun tidak percaya " iya ,aku yakin dan tidak salah lihat mereka namja yang menyerangku dan suho hyung kemarin "

setelah pulang sekolah dan mereka seperti biasa selalu berkumpul di rumah chanyeol , sehun menjelaska orang yang bernama tao dan chen sangat mirip dengan orang yang menyerangnya kemarin , tapi baekhyun tidak percaya kalau orang itu adalah tao dan chen , ia menyangkal mungkin itu orang lain yang mirip dengan mereka , sehun kesal dan tetap bersikeras kalau orang itu benar-benar tao dan mungkin ke 2 namja yang lain juga ada di sekolah itu , baekhyun terdiam dan mengingat perkataan tao yang katanya ia punya 4 hyung yang juga sekolah di situ , hei dia bilang ada 6 namja termasuk tao dan chen yang bersaudara dan bukanya 5, berarti sehun salah ,baekhyun tetap tidak mempercayai perkataan sehun dan semakin jelas saja sehun memang berbohong saat baekhyun meminta penjelasan pada suho yang termasuk korban juga (?) , suho justru mengeleng , dan itu membuat sehun kesal setengah mati suho malah tidak membelanya , sehun menangis karena tak ada orang yang percaya padanya .chanyeol menepuk pundak sehun dan merangkulnya.

" jangan nangis maknae , aku percaya padamu dan akan kubuat baekki percaya dengan omonganmu " kata chanyeol , sehun berhenti nangis dan menatap chanyeol kemudian ia tersenyum , rupanya masih ada orang percaya padanya walau katanya perkataan sehun tidak logis ,

" iya hun, aku juga merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dengan anak itu " timpal jongin yang sepertinya setuju dengan chanyeol , sehun makin melebarkan senyumanya ia merasa menang , sehun menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan kemenangan , seolah ia telah mengalahkan baekhyun , baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat sifat kekanankan sehun yang sepertinya sedang mencari perhatian dari chanyeol .  
suho tersenyum sekilas ,sedetik kemudian senyumanya menghilang ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengumamkan kata " maaf " suho tahu ia berbohong pada sehun ,suho hanya tidak ingin sehun terlibat lagi dengan mereka , ia tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berbahaya , seandainya ia mampu suho ingin menjauhkan teman-temanya dengan mereka .

" suho hyung ?" panggil kyungsoo , ia sedikit heran dengan sunbaenya ini , suho orang yang lemah lembut dan berprestasi mau mengikuti chanyeol dan bukanya dengan orang-orang sebayanya yang katanya golongan kutu buku dan bermata tebal ( kaca mata ) .  
suho mengankat keplanya yang tadi menunduk dan menatap kyungsoo.

" ada apa kyungsoo-ah ?" " hyung apa kau tidak menyesal memiliki kekuatan ini ? " tanya kyungsoo, suho mengernyit dahinya " jujur aku takut , kita memiliki ini pasti ada alasanya , dan kita pasti akan bertarung " kata kyungsoo lagi , suho menatapnya tenang ia tahu kyungsoo memang takut dan selalu menyangkal kalau dirinya tidak sama dengan yang lain , jadi ini yang paling ia takutkan ? ,sepertinya ketakutan kyungsoo benar , suho mendekati kyungsoo dan menepuk pundaknya sama seperti chanyeol dan sehun ,suho mengusap dan merangkul pundak kyungsoo

" jangan takut , aku akan melindungi kalian semua " kata suho tenang , semua terdiam dan menatap suho bingung .  
" maafkan aku , semua salahku " kata suho meminta maaf , semua masih bingung dengan permintaan maaf suho ,apa yang dia perbuat ?

" kalian jadi seperti ini ,karena apel yang aku berikan " katanya lagi ,semua masih diam menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan suho .

" aku akan bertangung jawab bila kalian telah terjadi sesuatu , aku akan melindungi kalian dengan nyawaku" katanya lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh , lainya semakin bingung dengan apa yang di katakan suho .

" hyung apa maksudmu ? telah terjadi apa ? kami seperti ini bukan karenamu hyung " kata jongin tidak mengerti " iya hyung , kau tidak salah " sambung chanyeol " hyung mau melindungi kami ? aniya , kami yang akan melindungimu , hyung sangat lemah dan aku sudah berjanji pada ahjushi akan selalu melindungi suho hyung " kata sehun dengan gagah , suho mendekat dan mencubit pipi sehun " apa maksudmu hyung lemah ? hyung ini orang yang cukup kuat tidak sepertimu yang kesambar petir langsung pingsan " kata suho sambil mengeledek sehun , sehun cemberut dan melepas tangan suho yang mencubit pipinya " aku tidak pingsan , aku hanya pura-pura " kata sehun tidak terima , suho tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut sehun sayang yang lainya juga ikut tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut sehun , sehun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal , sedangkan baekhyun yang tidak ikut-ikutan mengacak rambur sehun tersenyum ia setuju dengan perkataan suho dan sehun ,,,,,setelah ini pasti akan terjadi sesuatu dan ia siap menghadapinya

bersama mereka .

.  
.

.

sepulang sekolah luhan membawa kris ke rumahnya , rumah yang di sewa untuk keperluan di seoul , kris tak menyangka rumah yang di maksud luhan adalah sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan mewah ' orang seperti luhan bisa menyewa mansion ? pasti dia lebih kaya lagi ' batin kris terkagum-kagum , mungkin karena ia tinggal di flat kecil jadi rada kampungan (?) .

" ini semua bukan milikku ,kami hanya menempatinya saja untuk keperluan sebelumnya kami dari beijing datang kemari menggunakan kapal untuk menjemputmu " jelas luhan , " kebetulan tuan wu ada di sini , dia yang akan menjelaskan semuanya , jangan bernegatif kami orang jahat ,kami sangat sayang dan memerlukanmu kris "

mereka masih di dalam mobil menuju beranda mansion yang berjara 200 meter dan memerlukan waktu 30 menit bila berjalan kaki .  
luhan dan kris pulang berdua saja mengunakan mobil luhan , luhan menyuruh yang lain pulang duluan ,ia bilang ia akan memberi kejutan untuk saudaranya .

setelah sampai di beranda rumah kris di sambut 4 namja asing yang tak di kenal , mereka terlihat lebih muda darinya , kris turun dari mobil .  
salah satu namja itu berlari dan menerjang kris .

." kevin ge akhirnya kau kembali " kata namja itu yang tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluknya , kris menatapnya jengah ' bisakah mereka tidak memanggilku kevin , namaku kris " batinya kesal

" panggil dia kris , dia tidak terbiasa di penggil kevin " kata luhan yang dengan seenaknya membaca pikiranya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh ke arah kris , kris memutar bola matanya , luhan tahu kris tidak suka ia memasuki pikiranya ,habisnya kris sama sekali tidak mau bicara saat ia membawanya kemari .

" ge , kau benar-benar tidak mengenal kami ?" tanya lay melambai-lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah kris , seperti sedang mengetes (?) orang buta , kris menatap lay tajam . lay nyengir dan langsung menjauh ia tahu kris marah .

" dia masih kevin ge yang dulu , masih dingin dan angkuh " bisik lay pada namja di sebelahnya xiumin .  
" tentu saja , dia tetaplah kevin ,walau namanya berubah dan tidak mengenal kita , kita harus mengembalikan ingatanya " jelas xiumin , kris tersentak , ' apa katanya mengembalikan ingatan ? jadi aku amnesia ? ' batin kris tidak percaya " andweeeee, jangan nanti otak kevin ge rusak " kata tao tidak setuju ia masih memeluk kris , ia takut kris akan menghilang lagi dan melupakanya lagi ,ia sangat sakit bila sesorang yang sangat berarti baginya malah tidak mengenalnya.

luhan mentap tao tajam dan tao langsung menunduk , kris mulai curiga dengan mereka , sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan .

' lihat ,dia mulai mencurigai kita , kau mau dia pergi lagi ? ' omel luhan mengunakan telepati , tao makin menunduk dalam sepertinya ia merasa bersalah.

" kris kau harus bertemu dengan tuan wu , kau harus mengetahui tentang kebenaran " kata luhan dan mendorong kris ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap ,seperti ruangan pribadi .  
kris memasuki ruangan itu , ia benar-benar ingin tahu semuanya tentang dirinya yang katanya amnesia dan mengembalikan ingatanya ,  
sebenarnya mereka orang seperti apa ? batinya penasaran ,  
kris memasuki ruangan gelap itu lebih jauh , ia merasa semua jawaban atas ke gundahanya ada di sini .

plash

tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala , kris terkejut mendapati namja setengah baya duduk tenang di kursi depanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

" silakan duduk " katanya mempersilahkan kris duduk , kris tidak bergeming ia malah menatapnya waspada namja setengah baya itu masih tersenyum " jangan menatapku seperti itu , kita sudah saling mengenal dengan baik " kata oranga itu lagi , sepertinya dia orang baik . namja itu mengisyaratkan tanganya , menyuruh kris duduk , dengan ragu kris duduk di kursi depan namja itu .

" kemana saja kau selama menghilang ?" tanya namja paruh baya itu , kris tidak menjawab ia menatap datar namja itu .

" hahaha ,kau tidak berubah " namja itu tertawa , kris masih mentapanya datar , ia mulai merasakan hawa yang negatif dari namja itu jadi ia tetap waspada siapa tahu namja ini orang yang mengincarnya seperti yang mona katakan , kris benar-benar percaya dengan mona , walau dia iblis yang di bayar, kris percaya dengan apa yang di katakanya benar.

" kau bertemu dengan verrona ? seorang iblis wanita ?" kata namja paruh baya itu mulai memperlihatkan mimik serius.  
" namanya mona " ralat kris dingin , namja itu tertawa lagi mendengar kris begitu dingin padanya .  
" cantik sekali namanya apa kau yang memberi nama ?" tanya namja paruh baya itu , kris diam tidak menjawab , ia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan obrolan pria tua itu .  
" iblis itu berganti-ganti nama , seperti halnya para pemiliknya yang selalu berganti-ganti kau tahu maksudku kan ? " namja itu sengaja menagantung kalimatnya memancing kris menjawab tapi kris malah diam saja ,sepertinya ia mulai bosan .

" iblis sangat patuh dengan estetika , sebuah perjanjian dengan pemiliknya , dia akan begitu baik dan manis kalau hal yang di tawarkan pemiliknya itu sangat menarik , iblis sangat menyukai jiwa yang murni dan kebanyakan pemilik jiwa yang murni itu bukan dari pemiliknya , kau pasti tidak tahu maksudku , " namja itu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataanya " orang yang mengutus iblis itu ...bukanlah orang baik , ia hanya memanfaatkan kalian untuk menyatukan pecahan exoplanet , untuk menciptakan planet baru , kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang exoplanet " jeda sekilas namja itu berhenti , dan menghela nafas

" dulu planet itu sangat indah , begitu hijau dan penduduknya juga sangat ramah namun semuanya berubah ketika pasukan kegelapan menyerang planet itu dan menjadikan isi planet itu seperti abu , pemimpin exoplanet yang bernama sooman mengutus pasukanya yang di pimpin 12 ksatria pilihan turun ke medan perang , tapi mereka tak cukup kuat melawan pasukan kegelapan , mereka kembali dengan kekalahan , mereka semakin takut dan tidak ada harapan untuk mempertahankan planetnya ,dan akhirnya mereka memilih jalan pintas yaitu memanggil iblis , sooman tahu resikonya tapi demi planet dan rakyatnya ia rela berkorban , ia merelakan jiwanya dan di persembahan untuk sang iblis , akhirnya sang iblis mau membantunya dan memenangkan pertarungan ,tapi...iblis menginkari janji itu , dia bilang dia tak tertarik dengan jiwa sooman , dia meminta jiwa murni dari 12 ksatria , sooman tak mengijinkan dan sebagai gantinya ia memberinya 1 jiwa murni dari gadis belia setiap tahunya , sang iblis tidak puas dan tetap menginginkanya ,demi menyelamatkan kalian , sooman menyembunyikan kalian di bumi , walau kalian selamat tapi tidak dengan semua penduduk exoplanet dan sooman sendiri yang jadi tumbal , sang iblis menyerap kekuatan dari pohon kehidupan yang merupakan sumber kehidupan dari planet itu ,dia tidak puas sebelum mendapatkan kalian " kata pria paru baya dongeng . itu , kris tersenyum sinis ,ia merasa seperti di bacakan cerita

" kekanakan , apa orang-orang yang mengenal exoplanet semuanya pendongeng ?"

" kau tidak percaya ?"

" kau pikir aku percaya dengan cerita anak-anak seperti itu ? kau terlalu berharap pak tua " kata kris sinis , ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik akan pergi .

" aku tahu kau sedang membicarakan iblis itu ,tapi sayangnya aku lebih mempercayainya , ceritamu kurang meyakinkan pak tua ,maaf " kata kris lagi dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar .

" TUNGGU ,TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN TIKUS YANG MASUK KE PERANGKAPKU BISA KELUAR "

teriak pria baru baya itu megelegar dalam ruangan itu , kris berhenti melangkah ia berbalik dan menatap pria itu yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam .

DORR

brukk

kris terjatuh tak berdaya , rupanya namja paru baya menembakan pistol bius yang sudah di persiapkan sebelum kris datang .  
ia berjalan mendekati tubuh kris yang tak berdaya di lantai , kris masih sadar namun seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa lumpuh tak bisa bergerak ia masih bisa melihat pria itu yang berjalan ke arahnya mengunakan tongkat , dan setelah itu ia menutup mata ,tak sadarkan diri , rupanya peluru bius yang di tembakan ke tubuh kris adalah bius dosis tinggi yang akan melemahkan seluruh saraf dalam 1 detik ,

" anak yang keras kepala , kau tetap tidak berubah walau otaknya kucuci " kata pria itu menatap tubuh kris yang tergeletak di lantai .

.

.

sementara itu di luar ruang eksekusi kris

" ge ,ada bunyi letusan apa kevin ge baik-baik saja ?" tanya tao cemas para hyungdeulnya diam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tao , sebenarnya mereka juga takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan kris , mereka tahu 'tuan ' mereka bukanlah orang yang sabar dan kemunkinan besar kris di tembak seperti biasa mengunakan bius , pria itu tidak suka di debat dan dia akan menembak orang yang berdebat denganya dan orang itu seketika lansung diam tidak bisa bicara lagi sampai mati, mereka berharap kris tak kena bius tinggi yang melebihi dosis kalau tidak ia tak akan bisa bicara selamanya .

" sudahlah tao , kevin ge pasti baik-baik saja " jawab chen tersenyum ,ia sedang meyakinkan tao kalau kris baik-baik saja , tao menganguk

" kita terpaksa melakukan itu ,kalau tidak kita pasti akan di manfaatkan menjadi pengikut iblis , kau tahu iblis itu telah meracuni otak kris untuk mengumpulkan 12 alien exoplanet ,untuk menciptakan planet baru , exoplanet , adalah planet lahirnya para alien dan iblis berbahaya kau tahu " kata luhan menjelaskan ,tao hanya menganguk patuh ia paling tidak berani berhadapan dengan luhan .  
" terus ,apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya lay , luhan mengeleng " tidak ada , ayo kita ke ruang profesor , kevin pasti ada di sana " kata luhan dan beranjak ke ruangan yang di maksud , mereka pun mengikuti luhan .

menemui leader mereka

.

.

" kris ?"

gumam mona , ia merasakan firasat tidak enak telah terjadi pada kris.  
mona meletakan keranjang yang di bawanya dan melangkah keluar dari toko .  
" hei ,noona kau tidak jadi beli hah! " marah si pedagang , melihat pelanganya malah pergi , ya mona saat ini sedang belanja di pasar dan membeli daging ia berniat akan membuat bulgogi untuk kris nanti malam , tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi dengan kris .

mona berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalanan seoul , pikiranya kalut karena cemas ia sampai lupa dengan transportasi alternatif yaitu teleport ,

ia berjalan tanpa lelah dan memang ia tak merasakan lelah , kaki panjang membawanya ke sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar bercat putih .

tok tok tok

mona mengetuk pintu rumah itu , 1 menit tak ada jawaban lalu ia mengetuknya lagi ,

tok tok tok

" ia sebentar " saut orang dalam rumah dan terdengar langkah-langkah berat mendekati pintu ,

' clek '

orang dalam rumah itu membuka pintu dan menatap orang di depanya bingung " siapa ya ?" tanyanya , mona tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya berniat berjabat tangan , orang itu masih bingung dan dengan ragu ia membalas menjabat tangan mona

" namaku mona "

.

.

TBC

terimakasih untuk reader yang dah review di chap kemarin ,maaf ya ngak di bales ,bukanya sombong


	5. Chapter 5

Title :new world 5 Content:

.

happy reading...

.

.

seorang pemuda tampan terbangun dari tidurnya , ia duduk dan memandang sekitarnya , ia merasa asing dengan suasana kamar itu ,ia mencoba mengingat kalau sebelumnya ia tak memiliki nuansa kamar yang seperti ini , ia tidak menyukainya bukan karena buruk justru sebaliknya ,kamar itu begitu besar dan rapi , seprei dan badcovernya sangat nyaman dan terlihat mahal.

namja itu menghela nafas begitu ia tak mengingat memorynya , yang dia ingat hanya seseorang namja bermata biru yang tersenyum lembut padanya ,ia bertanya-tanya siapa namja itu kenapa selalu hadir dalam mimpinya ?.

tok tok tok

suara ketukan pintu telah mengalihkan namja itu , kemudian pintu terbuka tanpa menungu orang di dalam memberi ijin ,  
terlihat beberapa orang memasuki kamarnya , mereka terlihat masih seumuran .  
mereka yang sekitar ada 5 orang mendekati namja yang masih duduk di ranjang dan saling menatap , namja itu menatap mereka bingung dengan ekspresi mereka , kemudian salah satu dari mereka tersenyum namja pada yang berambut pirang .

" selamat datang atau kevin "

" tidak ! sekarang namanya kris wu " ralat mr wu yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri mereka

" selamat datang anakku " kata mr wu dan memeluk kevin , semuanya membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang mr wu katakan , kevin hanya diam saja ia masih bingung dengan orang-orang ini

" gege " panggil tao ceria dan mendekati kevin " kami ini -" " dia tidak mengenal kita tao " potong luhan datar , dan seketika ekspresi tao berubah " dia tidak mengenal kita lagi ?" gumam tao sedih ,lay menepuk pundak tao dan tersenyum menenangkan namja paling muda di antara mereka itu.  
" maaf , mungkin ini tidak ada cara lain " kata mr wu menengahi " kevin dan kalian semua akan kembali ke sekolah besok "  
" kami akan ke sekolah lagi ? bukankah kevin sudah kembali ?" tanya xiumin bingung " ya benar , justru ini kekuatan baru kita , kevin sudah mendapatkan kekuatanya jadi kalian akan melaksanakan misi selanjutnya " jelas mr wu , semuanya nampak bingung dengan penjelasan mr wu , mereka tahu tentang misinya tapi kenapa harus kembali ke sekolah lagi bukankah misi selanjutnya adalah mencari pecahan exoplanet ?

eh tunggu

ya benar , pecahan exoplanet ada disekolah itu

" benar , itu misi kalian " semuanya terdiam kecuali luhan ,menatap mr wu meminta penjelasan, mr wu menatap luhan balik mengisyaratkan untuk menjelaskan , luhan menghela nafas rupanya ia masih di tunjuk sebagai pemimpin.

" kalian pasti sudah tahu misi kita selanjutnya " kata luhan menatap dongsaengnya , semuanya menganguk kecuali kevin ia masih bingung " misi kita adalah mencari pecahan exoplanet dan membunuhnya agar exoplanet tidak terbentuk dan iblis itu gagal mendapatkan yang sempurna " " iya , dan pecahan exoplanet ada di sekolah itu , kemarin aku melihatnya dengan tao bahkan kami sempat berkenalan " kata chen dan menatap tao meminta persetujuan , sedangkan tao hanya diam membeku.

" baguslah kalian telah mengenalnya ,itu berarti pekerjaan kalian akan semakin mudah , aku pergi dulu ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus ,selamat bekerja " kata mr wu dan pamit meninggalkan mereka .

semuanya hening menatap pungung mr wu yang menjauh.

" gege , apakah kita harus membunuh ?" tanya tao ragu " iya , tentu saja ini adalah misi kita demi semua penduduk exoplanet , kau tahu kami berenam adalah setengah exoplanet , mungkin di ibaratkan seperti ying dan yang yang berarti kami ada di sisi yang putih dan mereka di sisi yang gelap , kalau kita menghapus yang hitam itu berarti semuanya akan putih dan itu artinya tidak ada lagi kegelapan di exoplanet " jelas luhan semuanya tercengang.

" bukankah sisi hitamnya adalah penyeimbang ?" tanya lay " tidak lay ,kita berbeda dengan mahluk bumi yang antara baik dan jahat begitu sama rata dan seolah mereka saling membantu , seperti seorang polisi yang menangkap penjahat itu adalah berkah karena ia di bayar untuk itu , sedangkan kita jika orang jahat di biarkan akan semakin merajalela " jelas luhan lagi selagi yang paling bijak

" lalu bagaimana kalau kita adalah sisi gelapnya ?" kata tao tiba-tiba, semuanya terdiam dan menatap tao tajam " apa maksudmu ?"

" aku tidak percaya kita berada di sisi putih ,sementara kita tak pernah melakukan hal-hal baik " jawab tao seolah menantang luhan

" kau -" " guy's, bisakah kalian jelaskan siapa kalian dan ada apa dengan semua ini ? aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa sedangkan kalian melibatkanku " kata kevin melerai meminta penjelasan .  
" maaf kev , kami melupakanmu " kata luhan meminta maaf sepertinya ia lupa menjelaskan pada leader sesungguhnya.  
" tao , aku tahu sepertinya kau sedang melindungi salah satu dari pecahan exoplanet " chen mendesis , tao diam saja tak meresponya .

.

.

.

" HAH !? EXOPLANET ?"

teriak semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan dari tamu wanita yang tiba-tiba datang meminta bantuan .

" maaf tiba-tiba , percaya tidak percaya kalian adalah pecahan exoplanet yang aku pilih , kalian memang orang bumi tapi aku sengaja memilih kalian agar mereka tidak melacak kalian "

" mereka ,,,,? mereka siapa ?" tanya baekhyun gusar ia benar-benar bingung dengan semua hal yang tidak masuk akal ini .  
" apa yang kau maksud dengan mereka adalah orang jahat ?" tanya sehun antusias , perempuan itu menganguk " yeeeeee , akhirnya kita akan benar-benar bertarung " teriak sehun senang .

tuk

" auh , appoyo " ringis sehun , menatap orang yang barusan memukul kepalanya " kau ini bodoh ya , kita sedang dalam bahaya " jerit baekhyun frustasi sehun mencibir " aku benar-benar ,AAAAAAAAA!" baekhyun makin frustasi , semuanya menatap baekhyun jengah , bagaimana bisa ia malah berekspresi berlebihan .  
" tenang saja , kalian tidak akan kalah ,kaliankan punya kekuatan super power " sehun makin bersorak senang

" kau bilang kami pukan manusia exoplanet kanapa kau memilih kami sebagai pecahan exoplanet ?" tanya suho , yang lainya langsung terdiam kalau di pikir-pikir mereka memang butuh penjelasan tidak semudah itu percaya dan mereka malah di hadapkan bahaya yang mereka tidak tahu .

wanita itu menghela nafas , sepertinya memang harus di jelaskan ya ?

" baiklah , sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah memilih kalian dan juga melibatkan kalian , pecahan exoplanet sebenarnya semuanya masih hidup ,tapi..." semuanya terdiam menatap perempuan itu penasaran " mereka kini menjadi seseorang yang tak aku harapkan ,yah mungkin bisa di sebut dengan penghianatan , mereka memilih jalan sendiri di atas kegelapan ,memangsih dari awal juga mereka dari sisi gelap exo " jelas mona " jadi karena itu mereka mengincar kami dan mengangap kami penghianat itu ?" pekik baekhyun tak percaya

" iya " jawab mona singkat , baekhyun makin frustasi dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok ,ia benar-benar tidak mau mengakuinya bila sekarang mereka menjadi pihak yang di lempar kesalahan dari si pelaku .

" kenapa kau memilih kami ? kami bukan orang yang kuat " tanya jongin

" kalian kuat ,aku percaya itu "

" tapi ,kami,kami ini ...aaaaaahh aku tidak mau percaya "

" baekhyun-ah bisakah kau diam " desis chanyeol tajam dan akhirnya baekhyun mau diam duduk manis di sebelah chanyeol.

" aku sudah mempertimbangkanya "

" dengan mengawasi kami ?" tanya suho menatap mona tajam , perempuan itu tersenyum dan menganguk " oh jadi benar ? kau noona yang menabrak suho hyung di super market dan menukar belanjaan kami ?" sekali lagi noona itu menganguk,  
sehun menghela nafas " semuanya memang gara-gara dia "

" terus apa yang akan terjadi ?" tanya kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam

" bertahan " jawab mona enteng , semuanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan jawaban mona " baiklah maaf, maksudku bukan hanya bertahan ,kalau mereka berbahaya dan menyerang kalian juga bisa menyerangnya balik untuk melindungi diri kalian ,tapi ingat jangan di bunuh biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah separuh dari kalian " jawab mona serius " tapi mereka orang-orang exoplanet sedangkan kami orang-orang bumi ?" sela jongin ia benar-benar bingung , dengan para alien exoplanet

" maaf , aku hanya meminjam jasad kalian saja , kalau semuanya sudah selesai tentu aku akan mengembalikan kalian seperti semula "

" jadi , kita harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini supaya alien-alien itu pergi dari bumi " kata chanyeol sinis

" kau masih dendam dengan kris ?" tanya jongin " ya " jawab chanyeol

" kau yakin kris salah satu pecahan exoplanet di pihak lain ?"

" tentu saja " jawab chanyeol yakin , dan lagi-lagi mereka yang tidak begitu percaya malah melirik mona minta penjelasan ' orang ini pasti tahu tentang exoplanet ' begitulah pikir mereka .  
" ya benar , kris salah satu dari kalian tepatnya di pihak lain yang mengincar kalian " jawab mona

"ayo kita berperang " desis chanyeol dan tersenyum menyeramkan

" kau tidak akan membunuhnya kan ?" tanya suho khawatir " tentu saja tidak tapi aku akan mematahkan tulang kaki tanganya dulu " jawab chanyeol

" oh ya , ngomong-ngomong tentang kris , dialah anak yang ku maksud " " MWOOO !?"

"jadi kris anakmu ?" tanya baekhyun tidak percaya

" apa aku terlihat sudah tua ? dan memiliki anak seperti kris ?" tanya mona , anak-anak di depanya diam dan saling menatap kemudian mengeleng " tentu saja kris bukan anaku , aku hanya mengasuhnya saja " semuanya diam dan saling menatap seolah tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu, mona menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak-anak menyebalkan ini

" chanyeol-shi aku minta padamu untuk tidak membuat mematahkan tulang kris " chanyeol memincingkan matanya menatap mona ' manja sekali dia , benar-benar anak kesayangan ' batin chanyeol

" ya , aku tidak maksud seprti itu , kris adalah bagian terpenting dari exoplanet "

" aku tidak janji " jawab chanyeol acuh ,

" suho bisakah kau melerai mereka ?" tanyany beralih ke suho , suho tentu bingung bila harus terlibat pertarungan chanyeol dan kris .  
" kekuatanmu itu air , bila ,mereka saling membakar emosi tolong redamkanlah , kalian adalah satu aku harap kalian tidak saling menyakiti " nasehat mona , suho menganguk walau tidak begitu mengerti.

" kau tidak membantu kami ?" tanya kyunhsoo

" itu bukan tugasku , tapi aku akan tetap membantu kalian dalam latihan " ayo , aku tahu tempat latihan yang baik , dan kalian pasti tak akan siap di serang mendadakan " semuanya terdiam dan saling menatap meminta persetujuan , kemudian suho menganguk sebagai perwakilan mereka

" wah kau seperti leadernya ?" celetuk mona

" aniya , leadernya chanyeol " ralat baekhyun

" tidak , saat ini suho hyung yang akan jadi leader kita " kata chanyeol

"aniya aku tidak pantas menjadi leader" kata suho

" hyung "

" tidak , aku tidak mau " suho berusaha mengelak

" sudah cukup berdebatnya , ayo kalian ikut aku semua " kata mona

" ke mana ?" tanya baekhyun

" tentu saja ke tempat pelatihan "

.

pagi harinya di mansion wu

terlihat kris sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah , sebenarnya ia tidak niat ke sekolah ,karena menurutnya sangat asing kini ia menjadi bagian dari mereka , ia belum bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain.  
ia yang selalu sendirian kini selalu di kawal seperti pangeran ,memang luhan mengatakan musuh mereka juga ada di sekolah itu ,tapi siapa ? ia hampir mengenal semua siswa di sm high school dan harusnya dia tahu

" gege ,kau sudah siap ?" tanya tao memasuki kamar kris tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu

"aku tidak tahu , apa memang sekolah itu sangat menakutkan sampai-sampai aku di kawal kalian ?" katanya tanpa beralih menatap tao tao terdiam ,sepertinya luhan telah mempengaruhinya mereka pasti mengatakan pecahan exoplanet jahat , padahal menurut tao tidak , dia telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mereka tidak seperti yang sering luhan bicarakan ,yang katanya seram ,jahat dan agak brandalan tapi yang tao lihat kemarin justru mereka kebalikanya , tao yakin luhan telah merekayasa .

" tao ?"

panggil kris melihat tao malah terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya tao jadi gugup dan mulai ragu ,sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan pendapatnya bahwa mereka tidak semenakutkan seperti yang di ceritakan luhan ,

" gege , aku rasa tidak ada orang yang mengincarmu di sana mereka tidak-"

BRAKK

terdengar suara bantingan pintu di belakang mereka ,kris menatap bingung orang yang barusan membanting pintu ,sedangkan tao ia hanya diam menunduk ,ia tahu siapa yang datang ia juga tahu orang itu pasti mengetahui pikiranya .

" ayo ,kris kita berangkat " kata luhan menarik tangan kris keluar , sebelum keluar luhan menatap tajam pada tao.

.  
.

suho, sehun dan yang lain datang ke sekolah bersama-sama , mereka datang agak siang karena lelah berlatih kemarin dan membuatnya bangun kesiangan.  
saat sampai di koridor sekolah mereka melihat hal yang aneh, para siswa pada berhamburan keluar seperti sedang kedatangan bintang idola sehun yang penasaran menarik-narik tangan suho , ia begitu penasaran dan ingin melihatnya , sedangkan suho hanya pasrah saja di tarik sehun ,chanyeol dan yang lainya mengikutinya di belakang mereka mendekati kerumunan itu dan melihat obyek yang membuat orang-orang heboh, seketika mata mereka terbelalak melihat sesuatu hal yang tidak percaya di depanya , kelihatanya mustahil

kris ...

ya mereka melihat kris , siswa yang antisosial dan selalu berbuat onar kini jadi pusat perhatian dengan berjalan angkuh di temani 5 orang namja yang menurutnya asing ,berjalan bak seorang pangeran yang semua orang menatapnya kagum.

mungkin ,mereka wajar menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia ? ,tidak seperti kris yang biasanya ,ia terlihat lebih modis ,dan lebih tampan bahkan aura dingin yang selalu di takuti semua orang kini malah terlihat keren dari pada seram di tambah 5 namja di belakangnya yang tidak kalah keren .

sehun dan yang lainya hampir tidak bisa berkedip menatap mereka .sehun tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang di lihatnya kemarin

tiba-tiba namja pirang yang berjalan beriringan dengan kris berkedip mengoda ke arah sehun, sehun membelalakan matanya takut dan bersembunyi di belakang suho,diam-diam luhan tertawa melihat sikap lucu anak itu dan terus menatapnya ,dengan terpaksa luhan memutar pandanganya karena sehun semakin tertinggal di belakang dan mereka berlalu.

" apakah benar dia kris ? " celetuk chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah kris gang berlalu dan kerumunan sudah bubar tinggal mereka berenam yang masih di situ, mereka sadar dari keterkejutkanya " iya ,beda sekali dan orang-orang di belakangnya sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya " sambung jongin

" iya itu tao, mereka pasti hyung-hyung yang di maksudnya kemarin " kata baekhyun antusias dan berlari mengejar mereka

" baekhyun!" tiba-tiba suho berteriak memanggil baekhyun dan mengejarnya , semuanya diam mematung menatap mereka yang berubah jadi fanboyingnya kris ?

sedetik kemudian mereka sadar siapa yang mereka lihat barusan buru-buru mereka mengejar baekhyun dan suho

.

.  
sementara di tempat itu baekhyun sudah menghampiri kris dan kawan-kawanya ,dengan sok akrab ia merangkul tao dan mengatakan mereka berteman ,sedangkan suho ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik sekarang .

" hyung " panggil sehun berlari ke arah mereka , suho tersenyum teman-temanya rupanya datang menyusulnya ,kalau mereka tak datang ia pasti akan di sangka patung bodoh.

" sehunah, kyungsoo dan jongin mereka mau berteman dengan kita " seru baekhyun semangat " kenalkan ini namanya lay , xiumin dan luhan " baekhyun sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang di maksud " kalau kris , chen dan tao kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkanya 2 kalikan"

mereka terdiam dan saling menatap tajam ,baekhyun yang tak menyadarinya malah tersenyum-senyum bodoh mengangap teman-temanya malu .  
tao yang di sebelah baekhyun mengoyang-goyangkan tangan baekhyun , ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu saat perhatian luhan lengah , baekhyun yang tak mengerti malah menatapnya dan malah bertanya ,

" ada apa tao ?" tanyanya dan sukses pandanganya mengalih ke arahnya dan tentu tao tak jadi mengatakanya .

" tidak , tidak ada apa-apa " jawabnya dan diam lagi tak berani bicara , ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari luhan .

" mungkin sebaiknya kita berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru kita " kata kris memecah keheningan dan mendekat ke arah suho sedangkan suho yang di dekati kris ia merasa gugup, takut dan malu , dalam hati suho berdoa , semoga kris tak mempermalukan dirinya dengan mengunkit kejadian waktu itu.

" hai , namaku kris " kata kris mengulurkan tanganya di depan suho bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan , suho gugup dan ragu untuk menerima jabat tanganya

" hyung !" tegur baekhyun

suho terkesiap dengan teriakan baekhyun dan dengan terpaksa suho membalas jabat tangan kris

" kim joonmyun imnida " balasnya , kris terkejut dia memperkanlkanya dengan nama lain ia pikir namja mungil itu bernama suho , sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum

" senang bertemu denganmu " balasnya , suho tertegun melihat senyum kris , menurutnya ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat kris tersenyum , bukan hanya suho yang lainya juga terkejut , ini juga pertama kalinya mereka melihatnya , mereka tahu kris pribadi yang dingin dan tak pernah tersenyum , hanya senyum menyeringai yang sering ia tampilkan dan ini ia tersenyum terlihat sangat tulus tak ada beban hanya pada anak yang baru di kenalnya,

luhan sadari keanehan itu mencoba memecahkan suasana , ia mendekati sehun dan berjabat tanganya dengan paksa .

" xi luhan imnida " katanya ,sehun yang masih terkejut mau tidak mau juga ikut memperkenalkan diri " oh sehun " jawabnya singkat , luhan tersenyum dan mencubit pipi sehun seketika sehun cemberut dan menyentak tangan luhan kasar , ia tidak suka orang asing mencubit pipinya .

kemudian yang lain juga ikut berkenalan ,bahkan chanyeol yang awalnya sangat dendam pada kris dan melupakan masalah mereka .  
xiumin dan lay mendekati kyungsoo , jongin dan chanyeol , mereka berkenalan dan saling berjabat tangan , mereka solah lupa siapa orang-orang di depanya dan sama sekali tak menyadarinya seolah terhipnotis oleh keramahan mereka tanpa maksud yang tersembunyi.  
seperti luhan yang berubah jadi sosok ceria yang selalu tersenyum ramah .

tao yang menyadari ini ulah luhan tidak komentar apa-apa ia berharap mereka segera sadar , matanya tiba-tiba memanas melihat kris dan suho yang mulai akrab , jujur tao cemburu ,selama ia mengenal kris ,tao tak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu .

luhan tersenyum sinis melihat tao yang sepertinya cemburu dengan kedekatanya kris dan suho ,diam-diam luhan merencanakan sesuatu dan itu akan menjadi boomerang untuk mereka .

" aku rasa kalian sudah terlambat 10 menit " kata lay tiba-tiba , semuanya mendadak diam dan sedetik kemudian mereka berenam lari terbirit-terbirit ke arah kelas masing-masing .

" mereka tak mengucapkan apa-apa pada kita ?" tanya chen heran " kurasa efeknya sudah hilang , ya kan luhan ?" jawab xiumin dan beralih ke arah luhan , luhan menganguk dan tersenyum polos " sudah ku duga itu ulahmu " cibir lay

" haha , tentu saja pikiran mereka kosong jadi gampang sekali di kendalikan " kata luhan dengan senyum kemenagan

" itu berarti mereka gampang di lumpuhkan donk ?" "untuk saat ini , setelahnya mereka pasti mulai waspada dan tentunya harus menguatkan batin agar tidak mudah di masuki pikiran orang lain " jawab luhan , chen menganguk mengerti

" apa kris ge juga ?" tanya tao tiba-tiba , semuanya menoleh menatapnya bingung " hah ?"

" tidak tao-yah , dia ada di pihak kita " jawab lay

kris hanya diam saja tak merespon ucapan mereka .

.

.  
sorenya mereka pulang bersama lagi dan sedang berjalan kaki menuju ke suatu tempat

" kita benar-benar tidak percaya telah berkenalan dengan mereka , aku tidak tahu kenapa, bagaimana ...?" jongin makin frustasi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang malah berkenalan dengan musuhnya

" kita seperti di hipnotis "

" ini semua gara-gara namja pendek pirang itu " kesal sehun

" benar juga "

" hei , byun baek semua ini salahmu karena tiba-tiba kau berlari mengejar mereka " kata chanyeol menyalahkan baekhyun " kenapa kau menyalahkanku ,seharusnya kalian tidak mengejarku " kata baekhyun tidak terima

" semuanya gara-gara suho hyung , kalau suho hyung tak mengejar baekhyun hyung kita tak mungkin mengejarnya ,seharusnya hyung biarkan saja baekhyun mati di tangan mereka "

" kenapa kalian malah menyalahkanku ?" tanya suho yang malah di libatkan " ya , apa maksudmu mengatakan biarkan aku mati di tangan mereka ?" baekhyun masih tak terima dan kini mencekik leher sehun " hyung...sa,.kit " sehun tergagap tidak bisa nafas karena di cekik baekhyun walau badanya kecil tapi tenaganya cukup kuat.  
sedangkan kyungsoo yang tidak ikutan heboh menatap mereka heran , menurutnya mereka tidak jahat justru kebalikanya , malah mungkin mereka mengajak damai ?

" hei-hei , jangan berantem kita sudah sampai " kata jongin melerai , dan semuanya mulai diam

kini mereka tiba di sebuah flat kecil yang di janjikan wanita yang di temuinya kemarin.  
menurut janjinya mereka harus menemuinya di rumah setelah pulang sekolah , dengan alamat yang di tulis di secarik kertas yang di berikan wanita itu, mereka tak menyangka rupanya noona ini cukup miskin ,mereka pikir dia orang kaya.

" jangan-jangan noona itu mau menipu kami ?" gumam jongin

" tidak mungkin , pasti kita salah alamat "

" kita ketuk saja " kata sehun dan melangkah maju hendak mengetuk pintu tapi jongin menjegahnya

" jangan ! noona itu pasti sedang menjebak kita kemudian kita di culik dan ...-"

tok tok tok

semuanya menatap horor pada orang yang barusan mengetuk pintu

" hyung!,kenapa kau ketuk pintunya ?" pekiknya tapi tak di hiraukan suho yang mengetuk pintu tadi " kalian lama terlalu banyak berhayal " jawabnya cuek , mereka hendak protes tapi sebuah suara di belakang telah mengejutkan mereka

"oh, kalian sudah datang pasti lama menunggu ya "

" noona ?"

rupanya si pemilik rumah

" maaf , tadi aku habis belanja " katanya memperlihatkan kantong belanjaanya " ayo masuk " wanita itu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku bajunya dan membuka pintu .

seketika anak-anak itu melihatnya kaget

" ilmu sihir ?" pekik sehun " bukan ! telepati ?" ralat baekhyun " mentalis (?) " seru chanyeol ikut-ikutan

noona itu cengo menatap mereka " kenapa ?"

" tadi noona membuka pintu tanpa mengunakan kunci " kata sehun penuh keyakinan , noona itu diam dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum malu

" oh itu , rumahnya memang ngak di kunci kok ,aku pura-pura agar orang di sini mengira rumahnya di kunci soalnya aku suka lupa " jelas wahita itu semuanya langsung sweatdrop

~ joguemahan nalkaejit nal hyangman ikkeullin naega ttaraora sonjithangeot gatasseo ~

tiba-tiba hp baekhyun berbunyi ,buru-buru ia mengambilnya dari saku celana , baekhyun tersenyum lebar begitu meliahat nama si penelpon yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"halo ~" sapanya tanpa nada formal yang artinya orang yang nelpon pasti orang terdekatnya -begitulah perkiraan mereka.

" ya-ya , aku akan kesana , bye " begitulah akhirnya , baekhyun memutus sambungan telponya kemudian menatap mereka seolah meminta ijin .

" pergilah sana " kata chanyeol ketus , baekhyun bersorak senang kemudian berlari pergi

" bye-bye " teriaknya sambil berlari dan melambai-lambai

" ayo masuk " kata chanyeol dan menerobos masuk ke flat kecil , moodnya mulai buruk , semuanya yang tahu dengan keadaan chanyeol memilih diam dan semuanyapun ikut memasuki rumah itu padahal sang tuan rumah tak mempersilahkanya.

" rumahnya benar-benar kecil " gumam kyungsoo setelah melihat ruanganya yang menyatu dengan kamar tidur, dapur dan ruang santai dan hanya ada satu tempat tidur

" ini bukan rumahku , ini rumah kris " jawab mona , seketika anak-anak itu terkejut

" rumah kris ?...jadi kris tinggal di sini ?" tanya chanyeol tidak percaya , noona itu menganguk .  
" ya , tapi sekarang dia tidak di sini lagi " jawab mona , anak-anak itu tahu artinya ,tadi pagi mereka melihat kris sangat berbeda dengan penampil yang sebelumnya ' jadi dia sudah kaya ,eoh ? pantas dia meninggalkanya , tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita ini ?' begitulah batin mereka

" kalau boleh tahu kau siapanya kris ?" tanya suho penasaran , dan mewakili ingin tahu teman-temanya, semuanya menganguk setuju dengan pertanyaanya suho ,mereka benar-benar ingin tahu jawabanya.  
noona itu tersenyum dan menjawab

" aku bukan siapa-siapanya " jawabnya , mereka tidak percaya dan menatap noona tajam seolah minta penjelasan " ok, tidak mudah membohongi anak kecil " gerutunya menyerah

" ok , ini semua ada hubunganya dengan sesuatu yang akan kita bahas " " noona bisakah tidak usah bertele-tele ,kau berlagak seperti guru " sela jongin jengah , noona itu memutar bola matanya kesal

" baiklah , pertama aku akan memperkenalkan kekuatan kalian-" " kami sudah tahu " sela jongin lagi , noona itu mendengus kesal lagi-lagi anak itu menyela perkataanya " kalau begitu sebutkan kekuatan kalian " katanya dengan sedikit kesal

" baik , punyaku teleport bisa berpindah ,awalnya aku tidak tahu karena bentuknya tidak masuk akal , setelah di jelaskan suho hyung baru aku percaya " kata jongin menunjuk simbol di pergelangan tanganya

" punyaku angin ! ada tornadonya " kata sehun dan juga memperlihatkan simbolnya

" aku air " kata suho juga memperlihatkan simbolnya

" aku tanah , sama seperti jongin aku juga tidak yakin dengan bentuknya " kata kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus simbol di tangan kirinya

" api " kata chanyeol singkat

" sudah lengkap , mana teman kalian yang satu lagi bukankah tadi ada bersama kalian ?" tanya mona menyadari anak-anak itu kurang satu orang " oh ,maksudmu baekhyun hyung ? dia tadi menerima telpon entah dari siapa dan dia pergi " jelas sehun

" hei lihat !, apa yang aku temukan ?" teriak jongin mengoyangkan sesuatu di tanganya benda yang barusan ia temukan , semuanya mendekat penasaran .

" wah , inikan majalah dewasa " seru sehun merebut majalah itu

" benar-benar tidak menyangka , kris hobi juga ya ngoleksi kaya beginian"

" sepertinya kalian tidak perlu bantuanku " ucap mona putus asa melihat anak-anak itu tidak berniat padanya " baiklah kalian harus tahu kegunaan kekuatan itu ,aku harap kalian tidak mengunakan untuk yang tidak-tidak " anak-anak itu menganguk malas " satu lagi ,ada satu kekuatan yang harus di jaga bukan karena paling kuat tapi kemurnianya " semuanya diam menatap mona bingung

" yaitu air "

" berarti suho hyung ?"

" ada apa dengan kekuatan airku ?"

" tidak hanya ingin memberitahumu ,kekuatan itu dulunya milik putra mahkota , dia adalah majikanku dia orang yang sangat baik dan lembut tapi sayang ia memihak kekasihnya jadi terpaksa dia harus melepas semuanya demi exoplanet "

" baiklah hanya menyampaikan untuk berhati-hati , jangan pernah kau meneteskan air mata " katanya memperingatkan dan membelai pipi suho lembut kemudian tersenyum .  
" kenapa ?" tanya suho bingung kenapa mona membahas kekuatanya ,apa ada masalah ?

" mona , bisakah kau menceritakan orang yang telah melimpahkan kekuatan itu pada kami ?" tanya kyungsoo, mona berfikir sejenak kemudian mengeleng " aku tidak tahu tentang orang-orang itu , yang aku dengar orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu semuanya telah meninggal dan di ganti oleh keturunanya "

~she's my baby ~

dering suara telpon telah mengalihkan mereka ,mereka menatap orang pemilik ponsel itu yaitu chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk segera di angkat karena cukup mengagu.

" ok,ok " kata chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan teman-temanya ,ia pun mengangat ponselnya.

" yeobosseo "

" APA !?"

semuanya terkejut menatap chanyeol

" YA , DI MANA BAEKHYUN !" teriak chanyeol marah , sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada baekhyun , mereka tahu chanyeol sangat posesif pada baekhyun walau ia selalu bersikap dingin padanya .

chanyeol menutup ponselnya kasar , dan mendengus kesal hampir ia mengeluarkan api dari nafas nafas yang ia keluarkan , mereka tahu chanyeol sedang marah besar , tak ada satupun di antara mereka berani bertanya kalau cahnyel sedang marah.

" kenapa chanyeol ?" tanya mona

" mereka menculik baehyun " desis chanyeol

" HAH !" teman-temanya terkejut

" dia dimana ?" tanya suho panik "mereka ada di gedung sekolah , ini pasti jebakan " jawab chanyeol

" ayo kita ke sana " seru sehun , sepertinya ia sangat khawatir dengan baekhyun sama seperti chanyeol , ia tak mempedulikan dirinya baginya baekhyun harus selamat tak peduli ia bisa melawan mereka atau tidak.

" ya"

chanyeol menganguk dan bersiap pergi , semuanya juga akan pergi , mereka berpamitan pada mona dan mengucapkan terimakasih .

" apa akau tak boleh ikut ? di sana ada kris dan aku ingin melihatnaya " kata mona memohon " baiklah " jawab suho dan mereka bergegas keluar menyusul baekhyun .

.

.

. kris duduk diam di kamarnya .  
sejak pindah kesini kris tak banyak melakukan apa-apa ia menghabiskan waktunya mengurung diri di kamar dan mungkin ia tak pernah keluar rumah kalau luhan tak mengajaknya .

ia masih bingung dengan bayangan orang yang selalu muncul di mimpinya dan namja mungil yang di kenalnya tadi pagi yang akhirnya ia tahu namanya kim joonmyun atau suho , mereka seolah berhubungan atau hanya mirip ?, mereka sama-sama memiliki mata berwarna biru laut ( tadi pagi ia tak melihatnya di mata suho ) dan mempunyai senyum yang menawan ( kris akui senyum suho sangat menawan ).

" kris , kau sudah siap ?, chen bilang kita harus kesana " kata luhan tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri kris , luhan mengernyit dahinya begitu ia ingin mengetahui isi pikiran kris , ia malah melihat 2 wajah dan sepertinya tidak asing , luhan tersenyum menyeringai ia tahu artinya dan mungkin bisa jadi rencana .

" kau memikirkan sesuatu ?" tanyanya lembut , kris menatapnya jengah ,ia tahu luhan pasti telah membaca pikiranya .

" maaf ,sudah kebiasan " kata luhan meminta maaf , kris diam tak merespon , luhan yang tahu kris tak menghiraukan ia mencoba bertanya lagi siapa tahu kris mau bicara padanya

" katakanlah , aku janji akan menjaga rahasia " kata luhan kemudian duduk di ranjang sebelah kris , kris masih diam tak bergeming ,sepertinya ia tidak niat untuk mengatakan , luhan menghela nafas pasrah sepertinya sulit membuka hati kris .

" apa ada seorang atau keluarga kita bola matanya berwarna biru ?" kata kris akhirnya mau bicara , luhan tersenyum senang akhirnya kris menanyakan itu

" kurasa ada ,yaitu kakakmu tapi dia sudah pergi , kenapa ?" tanya luhan berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa " ck " kris berdecak , ia tahu luhan berpura-pura " ok , hentikan ekspresi itu " luhan memutar bola matanya jengah bagaimana mungkin anak ini selalu mencurigainya .  
" ya dia kakakmu , tapi dia pergi meninggalkanmu karena suatu alasan dan aku tidak tahu , please jangan menuntut jawaban karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu "

" apa dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti kita ?" tanya kris penasaran

" ya dan kekuatanya air , kau ingat ! , orang-orang yang kita temui tadi pagi ,mereka juga memiliki kekuatan seperti kita , itu bukan kekuatan asli mereka itu kekuatan exoplanet yang mereka dapat dari iblis itu " kris ingat saat mona mengatakan mencari 12 anak ( termasuk dirinya) untuk menyelesaikan misinya yaitu menyelamatkan planetnya ,apa yang ia maksud dengan menyelamatkan adalah kebalikan yaitu menghancurkan ? , sudah ku duga iblis tak bisa di percaya .

" kekuatan itu tak mudah di pindah kalau pemilik aslinya tidak menyerahkanya dengan suka rela "

" jadi maksudmu ?"

" ya mungkin iblis itu mengancam kakakmu atau membunuhnya, setauku kekuatan air adalah lambang kemakmuran yang harus di miliki sang ratu dan kakakmu adalah calon raja " jawab luhan

"jadi itu sebabnya anak itu bermata biru ,tak akan ku biarkan dia memiliki sesuatu milik kakakku " kata kris geram , luhan menyeringai kemenangan sepertinya ia berhasil mempengaruhi kris .

" kita harus mengambil apa yang jadi hak kita , ayo kita pergi ke tempat chen yang lainya sudah menunggu , pesta tak akan menyenangkan tanpa dirimu " kata luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar kris , kris tak bergeming ia mulai emosi merasa di permainkan iblis itu bagaimana mungkin ia percaya padanya , kris menutup matanya memantapkan hatinya untuk balas dendam walau dalam hatinya ia tak ingin membunuh namja pemilik kekuatan air itu , sudah lama ia menyukainya , dalam hatinya muncul gejolak aneh dan dia sangat menyadarinya saat bertemu dengan anak itu , begitu nyaman , penasaran dan ingin selalu melihatnya ia tahu itu perasaan cinta tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya dan kini nasib berkata mereka harus bertemu dalam pertempuran , ...tidak adil saat dia menemukan cintanya dia sendiri yang harus menghancurkanya,

' apa tak ada cara lain ?'

ia menghela nafas lelah , emosinya bergejolak antara marah , kesal dan tidak rela namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa .  
kris bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar mengikuti luhan yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan .  
.

.

TBC

kira-kira siapa yang cocok jadi kakaknya kris , niatnya sih salah satu member b.a.p.

nanti bakalan mirip cerita naruto deh kayaknya , bwt yang dh review makasih sorry ngak bisa bals


	6. Chapter 6

Title :new world 6

main cast : all member exo & oc

genre :fantasy , friendship ,

warning!: boyxboy not yaoi

di tengah udara malam yang dingin sekelompok namja berlari tergesa-gesa ,namja paling jangkung berlari mendahului lainya , ia berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu padahal tak ada siapapun yang di kejar .

" chanyeol hyung!, berhenti " teriak orang yang berlari di belakang namja jangkung itu tapi tak di hiraukan namja jangkung itu , namja itu masih terus berlari tak mempedulikan kakinya yang sudah mati rasa karena jarak jauhnya ia berlari.

" percuma saja kalian mengejarnya. dia benar-benar keras kepala " kata mona yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka , mereka berhenti berlari dan menghadap wanita itu tak mempedulikan namja yang di panggil chanyeol sudah berlari jauh.

" kita bisa kesana dengan cepat " kata mona

" oh iya . teleport !" seru sehun seperti baru menyadari mereka bersorak senang ,mungkin akibat panik mereka melupakan sesuatu yang sangat praktis.  
" jongin cepat bawa kita ke tempat baekhyun hyung sebelum chanyeol mendahului kita " kata sehun menatap jongin , jongin diam saja tak merespon auranya datar , sepertinya marah dengan panggilan yang di ucap sehun ?.

" percuma . aku tak bisa melakukanya , kalau bisa pasti aku sudah melakukanya dari tadi " jawab jongin dingin , sehun cemberut tidak percaya , bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kekuatanya teleportation kenapa tidak bisa mengunakanya ?.

" sudah hentikan, sekarang semua pegang tanganku " kata mona melerai dan menyuruh mereka semua memegang tanganya . mereka yang memang tidak tahu dengan apa yang mona lakukan hanya menurut saja dan memegang tanganya , mereka tersentak begitu menyentuh tangan mona mereka sudah berada di tempat berbeda dalam sekejap mata .  
sehun dan kyungsoo menganga tak percaya .

" woahhh...teleportation , ternyata mona bisa " teriak sehun , jongin mencibir " tidak , hanya sebuah rahasia kecil " jawab mona malu-malu

drap drap drap

chanyeol tiba dan menghampiri mereka dengan suara nafas yang tidak beraturan , suho menepuk pundak chanyeol membagi energinya, ia tahu chayeol sedang kalap karena baekhyun di culik.  
" terimakasih " kata chanyeol dan suho hanya tersenyum sebagai balasanya.

chanyeol yang tenaganya sudah pulih kini berdiri tegak mencari keberadaan seseorang

" HEI! KEPARAT KELUAR KALIAN! " teriak chanyeol penuh emosi , ia tentu masih ingat dengan si penelpon yang menculik baekhyun ia mengatakan ia harus datang ke sekolah kalau ingin nyawa baekhyun selamat.

" heiiii, kami disini " sahut seseorang di atas gedung olahraga yang yang setinngi 2 lantai tepat di depan mereka .

" TAO!" teriak semuanya terkejut kecuali chanyeol dan mona

" sudah kuduga kalianlah para keparat itu. DI MANA BAEKHYUN " teriak chanyeol penuh emosi , tao yang berdiri di atas gedung malah tertawa meremehkan dengan wajah sok polos " aku tidak tahu " jawabnya dengan polos yang menurut chanyeol lebih mirip idiot.

" kau mencari pacarmu ?" kata kris yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tao " kris gege! " pekik tao senang dan angota lainya muncul satu-persatu, luhan , lay , xiumin dan chen berdiri di samping mereka .  
" kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan pacarmu dia ada di atas sana " kata luhan menunjuk gedung kelas yang paling tinggi , chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang luhan melihat gedung itu dan seketika matanya hampir tercongkel keluar , di sana ada baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri di ikat di sebuah besi di atas gedung itu .suho , sehun dan jongin menganga tak percaya sementara kyungsoo sudah mulai menangis melihat sahabat terdekatnya tak berdaya tidak sadarkan diri.

" kau harus cepat sebelum petir chen mengosongkan tubuh kekasihmu " kata luhan sarkatis , chanyeol semakin geram

" kurang ajar , yaaaaaaa " chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan apinya dan menyerang mereka dan langsung di tangkis sambaran petir chen menabraknya membuat suara gemuruh yang memekakan telinga.

DUARRR

" apa mau kalian menculik baekhyun ?" kata chanyeol terengah-engah tak di sangka mengeluarkan kekuatanya bisa menguras tenaganya sedratis ini.  
" aku tidak meminta apapun dari kalian " jawab kris dengan datar " kalau kau ingin pacarmu kembali mintalah pada mereka , karena ini rencana mereka dan aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu " katanya lagi , tao ,chen dan lay menatap kris tidak percaya, apa maksudnya ia bicara seperti itu , apa itu artinya ia tidak memihak luhan maupun chanyeol ?.

luhan tersenyum sinis ' rupanya kau susah di bujuk kris , tapi lihatlah nanti apa kau akan tergerak ?" kata luhan dalam hati

" bagaimana kalau kita bersepakat ?" tawar kris dan tentu mendapat respon terkejut dari semua pihak , ia terkesan tidak peduli dan masa bodo , mona yang mengenal kris sejak kecil tentu sangat mengenal sosok adik majikanya itu ia tidak akan mempedulikan apapun jika ia menginginkan sesuatu tapi apa yang dia inginkan ?. batin mona bingung.

" katakan apa yang kau inginkan ?" kata chanyeol menerima tawaran kris , kris menyeringai melihat chanyeol terjebak dengan mudahnya dalam perangkamnya.  
" aku meninginkan dia " katanya menunjuk seseorang di belakang chanyeol yaitu

suho

" tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya " kata sehun tidak terima sedangkan suho hanya diam mematung ia tidak percaya kris menginginkan dirinya dan gejolak hatinya tak menentu antara takut dan senang , tapi senang karena apa ? seharusnya ia takut mereka adalah orang berbahaya.

chanyeol yang memang mengetahui kris punya perasaan terhadap suho menyetujui kesepakatan itu , dari awal ia memang sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum insiden kris mencium seseorang dengan paksa di perpustakaan , chanyeol sudah menduganya itu adalah suho tapi ia memilih bungkam takut suho akan terlibat dengan musuh-musuh kris , seperti dirinya tapi ia tidak mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk balas dendam.

" hyung, apa maksudmu kau menyerahkan suho hyung ?" kata sehun penuh emosi apalagi suho adalah sepupunya tak di sangka chanyeol rela mengorbankan temanya hanya demi baekhyun , memang menurut chanyeol baekhyun lebih penting dari pada suho, sehun yang merasa chanyeol tak peduli kemudian menatap mona meminta pertolongan .

" ada apa ini ? kenapa chanyeol hyung -" jongin tak bisa berkata-kata karena kebingungan ,ia tidak mengerti dengan pertemuan ini apakah ini hanya berhubungan dengan dendam chanyeol atau pertemuan apa yang berhubungan dengan exoplanet ?.

" aku mohon cepat selamatkan baekhyun " gumam kyungsoo di belakang jongin

chanyeol menyeringai kemudian berlari ke arah gedung tempat baekhyun di sekap.

" DEALLLL, SEKARANG KAU AMBIL MILIKMU!" teriaknya tanpa mempedulikan protesan dari sehun , jongin hanya membelalak tak percaya dan ia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa

" gege , bagaimana ini ? kenapa kris gege menyerahkan umpanya sia-sia " kata tao panik yang sepertinya kris tidak mau bekerja sama " kita salah umpan tao " jawab luhan enteng , ia sedang bingung dengan tindakan kris yang malah menghancurkan rencananya , kris yang di sebelah mereka tentu mendengar percakapan mereka , ia tahu kekecewaan luhan dalam hatinya , ia tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengelabuhi luhan dia pikir sang telekinesis akan susah di hadapi tapi rupanya segampang ini .telekinesis memang tak bisa di lawan mengunakan otak.

chanyeol memasuki gedung itu dan menaiki tangga dengan susah payah agar cepat sampai di atap ,setelah sampai di lantai terakhir ia membanting pintu yang menghubungkanya ke atap namun langkahnya seketika membeku.

" kau, begitu bodoh kami takan menyerahkanya sia-sia " kata seorang pemuda berlesung pipit yang chanyeol ingat bernama lay mengarahkan pisau hijau berbentuk daun ke leher baekhyun tentu chanyeol tak berani bergerak , maju selangkah nyawa baekhyun melayang.

sementara itu kris yang sepakat dengan chanyeol, melompat dari gedung dengan pendaratan yang mulus menghampiri suho , suho membeku melihat kris yang berjalan ke arahnya seperti sang malaikat maut yang siap mengambil nyawanya , ia bingung kenapa orang-orang pada tak menghiraukanya ? terutama sehun ia paling marah bila sesuatu terjadi dengan suho tapi kenapa semuanya pada diam? suho kecewa sepertinya mereka berpendapat dengan chanyeol menyerahkan dirinya pada mereka.  
apa ia iklas ?, suho menghela nafas kemudian melirik sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal ia terkejut melihat semuanya tak bisa bergerak seperti patung, ia mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh ' apa ini salah satu kekuatan dari pihak mereka ?' gumam suho

" halo sayang " bisik kris tepat di belakang telinga suho , reflek suho tersentak tiba-tiba kris tepat di depanya hanya beberapa senti , dengan tatapan menyeringai persis seperti seorang penjahat yang hendak menculik.

suho merasa dirinya lemah bila bertatapan dengan kris ,suho juga tidak tahu kenapa setiap ia melihat mata tajam kris seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas seolah energinya tersedot , mungkin inilah alasan kenapa ia sangat menakuti kris ( atau mungkin malu bila bertatapan denganya ) . tapi rupanya ia salah atau mungkin benar ?, kris mengamati wajah suho yang ternyata tak ada yang ganjil, bola matanya juga tampak biasa saja berwarna hitam , mungkin waktu itu ia salah lihat atau sedang berhalunisasi bahwa bola mata anak di depanya berwarna biru ? dalam hati kris bersyukur suho tidak akan terlibat lebih jauh lagi dari mereka, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya , kris tersenyum senang melihat namja di depanya pasrah, kris menghentikan niatnya ia tahu arti situasi ini , ia harus mengenakan topengnya kembali.

DUAGHHH

sebuah udara kosong mendorongnya dengan kuat membuat dirinya terpental jauh menabrak dinding sehun menghampiri suho yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya kemudian menepuk pundaknya " hyung? kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya sehun khawatir , suho mengerjap matanya berkali-kali bingung " sehun ?"

" tao kenapa kau membantu kris ?" bentak xiumin pada angota termuda ,tao menunduk " aku tidak tahu gege , aku pikir kris gege akan membunuh anak itu karena sebelumnya kris gege yang memintaku untuk menghentikan waktu " jawab tao sedih , xiumin terdiam ia tahu tao sangat mencintai kris dan ingin sekali mendapat perhatianya ,dia pikir dengan membantu kris ia akan mendapat perhatian lebih rupanya tidak .

" kau ingin mendapat perhatian kris ?" tanya xiumin membuat tao tersentak , dengan ragu ia menganguk , xiumin menghela nafas " kalau begitu bunuh anak bermbut merah itu " kata xiumin menunjuk suho dengan tatapanya, tao membelalakan matanya " tapi aku tidak mau membunuh" tolak tao " kau harus melakukanya kalau tidak kris pasti akan mengejar orang itu, lagi pula dalam kelompok kita harus berani membunuh kalau tidak ingin di bunuh " kata xiumin datar , tao bimbang dengan perkataan xiumin memang ada benarnya juga tapi apakah harus membunuh ?, lalu tao menatap luhan meminta persetujuan tapi luhan diam tak berniat dan tak peduli ,

" chen ,bantu lay , dia pasti kewalahan menghadapi bocah api itu " perintah luhan , chen menganguk kemudian pergi ke medan pertarungan lay melawan chanyeol " luhan " panggil xiumin pelan , tapi luhan masih sama seperti tak peduli " lakukan apa yang di katakan xiumin ge tao. dia orang paling tua di antara kita jadi kita harus menghormatinya " kata luhan tegas tanpa mengalihkan perhatian menatap mereka " baik " jawab tao patuh, kemudian turun dari atap gedung olahraga menghampiri tim lawan

" luhan -"  
" berhenti berkomentar ge , aku sedang pusing kris yang sepertinya telah memblokir kekuatan pikiranku " luhan memotong ucapan xiumin " maaf " gumamnya pelan tapi xiumin bisa mendengarnya " tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berjuang dengan keras luhan " jawab xiumin lembut, walau luhan leader tapi ia sangat menghormati xiumin sebagai orang yang lebih tua dan juga sebagai penasihatnya.

sementara itu tao mendekati suho dengan mudah ,sehun yang sedang berurusan dengan kris, kyungsoo yang tak tahu cara mengunakan kekuatanya dan jongin yang masih belum mendapati kekuatanya kembali , sedangkan mona ia memang tak berniat ikut campur tujuanya hanya ingin melihat sang tuan yaitu kris , ia juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

" jangan mendekat " seru kyungsoo dengan gagah berani padahal ia sangat ketakutan setengah mati, dari wajahnya tao sudah menyeramkan apalagi kekuatanya, kyungsoo tak peduli ia harus berani menghadapi namja ini

" hyung , minggir kau tak akan bisa melawanya " kata jongin menarik kyungsoo mundur tapi kyungsoo tak peduli ia masih memblokir jalan tao " tidak jongin ,aku tidak mau jadi orang pengecut lagi " kata kyungsoo, jongin geram dan mendorong tubuh kyungsoo menjauh " seharusnya kau yang mundur, kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa " kata kyungsoo marah jongin malah menyuruhnya menyingkir , seharusnya yang menyingkir tentu jongin karena ia tak memiliki kekuatan .

" hentikan! " teriak suho melerai mereka " jongin bawa kyungsoo mundur " perintah suho tegas

" tapi hyun-"  
" aku bilang mundur kyungsoo, anak itu pasti menantangku " potong suho begitu kyungsoo hendak protes, jongin yang mengerti suho marah perlahan-lahan menarik kyungsoo menjauh. kini tinggal suho yang berhadapan dengan tao

" kau mau melawanku ? kekuatanmu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanku " kata tao sinis , suho diam saja tak mempedulikan omongan anak itu ,ia tahu anak itu pasti sedang memancing emosinya.  
" kita lihat saja nanti " jawab suho tenang , tao menyeringai

.

sementara itu...

BRUAGGHH

tubuh chanyeol terhempas berkali-kali di lantai atap yang berlubang oleh petir yang di luncurkan chen , padahal tadinya ia hanya melawan lay dan hampir mendapatkan baekhyun kembali tapi tak di sangka rekan setimnya datang membantunya , chanyeol kewalahan mengahadapi petirnya chen apalagi lay juga ikut campur membuat pertarunganya semakin berat sebelah .  
petir sama kuatnya dengan api tapi petir lebih dominan bukan hanya panas tapi juga mengejutkan .

" sial,sial,sial,sial " rutuk chanyeol dan bangkit menatap marah pada mereka , tenaganya sudah habis tak ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan baekhyun , satu-satunya harapan mungkin chanyeol mengharapkan baekhyun sadar dan bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

" hei kalian , apa mau kalian menangkap baekhyun dan membawa kami kemari ? apa kalian dendam padaku ? mungkin ya, karena kalian anak buahnya kris ? oh tidak, kris sudah merelakanya padaku tapi kalian malah menghalangiku , tolong jelaskan alasan kalian menginginkan kami mati " kata chanyeol penuh amarah tapi nadanya masih sedikit tenang. chen menyeringai kemudian menjawab

" kalian sangat di rugikan " " aku tahu " jawab chanyeol cepat " kalau kau meminta penjelasan mintalah pada pemimpin kami "  
" kris ?" potong chanyeol eskpresinya datar antara menahan kesakitan dan amarah " bukan. pemimpin kami adalah luhan " ralat lay " kenapa kau bertanya pada kami harusnya kalian bertanya pada wanita iblis yang telah menyeret kalian " kata chen datar , chanyeol tersentak " iblis ?" gumamnya tidak percaya " ya, dia adalah iblis yang menyerang planet kami " jelas lay " terus apa urusanya dengan kami ?" kata chanyeol mulai geram " tentu saja membunuh kalian karena kalian pemilik kekuatan pengikut iblis itu " " kenapa kalian tidak mengincar pemilik asli kekuatan ini ?" mereka langsung bungkam tak menjawab , karena mereka juga tidak tahu jawabanya yang ia tahu dari luhan ia mengatakan pemilik asli kekuatan itu akan melemah atau mati bila kekuatanya di pindah ke tubuh orang lain lalu apa maksudnya itu apa ia juga ?.

.

" hallo jessica oh bukan tiffany?, atau sunny ? siapa namamu sekarang ini katakan pada majikanmu untuk tidak selalu merubah namamu " kata luhan perlahan-lahan mendekati mona , mona tersenyum lebar begitu luhan masih mengingatnya.

" oh ,tuan muda tak kusangka kau masih mengenalku , tidak seperti kris " jawab mona sopan " orang-orang seperti kita akan kehilangan ingatanya bila sudah memasuki atmosfir bumi , planet ini telah terelokumusasi yang kehidupanya sangat berbeda dengan bangsa kita " " kenapa kau ikut campur urusanku ?" kata luhan menjadi dingin " maaf , aku tak bermaksud ikut campur , tapi ini perintah dari yang mulia " kata mona masih memamerkan kesopananya " hime ?" desis luhan " ya , pangeran ingin kris tetap hidup sampai ia memegang tahtahnya " jawab mona , percakapan mereka sangat formal seperti sudah saling mengenal,

" kau pikir aku tidak tahu di mana kau menyimpan mahkota itu? " luhan menyeringai licik " yaitu di balik sisik ungu kebangaanmu, bagaimana jika kau yang mati dengan begitu kris tidak akan menjadi raja " kata luhan penuh kemenangan

" ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau belajar mantra sehingga bisa menjadi manusia ? apakah dari sooman si pendongeng ?" kata luhan mencibir , mona diam saja , bisa saja ia balas sindiran luhan tapi ia tak melakukanya , mona sangat patuh dengan majikan dan keluarganya , dan luhan adalah sepupu kris , yang berarti masih keturunan raja tapi ia tidak menyukai putra mahkota .

" tentu saja aku belajar sendiri " jawab mona

luhan tersenyum licik dan memainkan batu-batu kecil di sekitar pada melayang karena kekuatan telekinesisnya , batu-batu itu menyatu dan mengubah bentuk menjadi tombak yang runcing

" ayo kita bertarung , mama " ucap luhan mengarahkan tombak batu itu ke arah mona bentuk menantang , mona tersenyum dan menganguk , ia sangat suka bermain dengan anak-anak yang pernah di asuhnya.

.

.

.  
" AKRRGGG " teriak sehun memegang dadanya kesakitan menerima pukulan berkali-kali dari kris , sebenarnya pukulan dari kris tidak seberapa, sehun terluka karena kekuatanya sendiri .ia tidak terlalu pandai mengendalikan angin padahal ia pikir itu mudah seperti chanyeol yang langsung bisa menguasahi api atau suho yang sangat mahir mengendalikan air .  
sehun mengepalkan tinjunya , ia menyesal tidak melatih kemampuanya mengendalikan udara yang ternyata tak semudah meniup balon.

" kau menyerah anak kecil " kata kris sinis, sehun mendongak menatap kris geram " aku tak akan menyerah " seru sehun dan mulai bangkit berdiri namun belum berdiri tegak tubuh sehun tersungkur lagi oleh serangan dari kris , kini sehun sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi ia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

" bocah keras kepala " desis kris kemudian kembali ke tujuanya menghampiri suho namun ia tersentak melihat tao ada di sana bertarung dengan suho , kris berlari menghampiri mereka .

.

" sudah aku bilang air bukan lawan sang waktu, dan tidak ada yang bisa melawan waktu " kata tao dengan nada meremehkan pada suho yang tersungkur di lantai tanah yang tergenang air oleh kekuatanya sendiri.

" kau lihat, sepertinya akan menarik siapa yang akan pangeran pilih antara manusia bumi itu atau calon tunanganya ?" kata luhan sinis menatap kris yang berlari ke arah tao dan suho " aku rasa kris akan memilih manusia bumi itu " jawab mona yakin , luhan memincingkan alisnya " benarkah ? bagaimana kalau aku mengujinya, siapa tahu kau salah tebak , pangeran memilih tao jika ia memilih kerajaanya atau benar ia akan memilih manusia itu jika ia ingin membuang dirinya ?" mona tersenyum tipis , ia juga tak yakin dengan keputusan pangeran , seingatnya kris pernah uring-uringan karena menyukai seorang di sekolahnya dan ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya dan mona yakin orang yang di maksud kris adalah suho , sejak pertama kali melihat suho ia sudah yakin dialah orangnya.

" coba saja " jawab mona menantang , luhan tersenyum sinis kemudian mengarahkan tombak batu itu ke arah suho dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya , mona memejamkan mata ia tidak mau melihatnya, dalam hati ia berharap kris menolong suho walau ia tak mungkin memilih suho tapi biarkanlah ia hidup demi pangeranya.

kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang di katakan luhan benar kris tidak mungkin memilih suho kalau ia tidak ingin di buang oleh kerajaanya , selain itu suho juga tak terlihat menyukai kris , kesanya justru ia seperti takut pada kris . dalam medan pertempuran ini mona dan luhan tidak bisa mengunakan pikiranya sehinga mereka tak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

kris terkejut melihat tombak di udara yang meluncur cepat ke arah suho , ia segera berlari cepat sebelum tombak itu menusuk targetnya.  
begitu dekat kris menyambar tubuh suho dan mendorongnya bersama dengan tubuhnya , terhempas lumayan jauh kemudian terdengar sesuatu benda menabrak dinding dengan keras dan membuat gedung itu hampir runtuh.

suho yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi hanya diam membeku di pelukan kris , ia juga tidak percaya orang yang menubruk dan memeluknya adalah kris.  
jongin dan kyungsoo tidak berkutik menatap mereka , yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah kris tentu saja tao menatap mereka terkejut , hatinya mendadak sakit melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai memeluk orang lain apa lagi orang itu lawanya yang seharusnya kris tak menolongnya, dari awal tao memang menyadari kris menyukai seseorang dan orang itu adalah suho.

mona tersenyum kemenangan melihat kris yang menyelamatkan suho " ya , kau menang " kata luhan jengah dan pergi ke tempat xiumin di atas gedung olah raga

" hyung!" seru kyungsoo panik dan hampir berlari ke arah mereka kalau saja jongin tak mencegahnya

sementara itu

kris mengankat wajahnya dari dekapan suho lebih tepatnya kris yang mendekap suho, kris menatap suho yang masih terpaku kemudian tersenyum ' ekspresi terkejutnya benar-benar lucu ' batinya " maaaf " katanya seraya bangkit , suho tak bergeming masih di posisi semula tiduran di atas tanah, kris mengernyit kemudian menegurnya

" kurasa kau harus bangun segera, tanah begitu kotor " katanya dingin , suho tersadar kemudian bangun dan berdiri di belakang kris sambil cemberut beberapa detik kemudian pipinya tiba-tiba memerah sepertinya ia baru menyadari barusan ia bersentuhan dengan kris , walau bukan yang pertama tapi sukses membuat hatinya bergetar namun suasananya kembali menegang setelah melihat di depanya kris berdiri diam mematung , ia mendongak dan melihat sekitarnya , rupanya semua orang tertuju padanya , dengan tatapan tidak suka terutama tao yang menatapnya benci padanya bukan pada kris tapi pada dirinya.

ia menunduk bingung kenapa semua orang menatapnya begitu apa ia telah melakukan hal yang fatal? kris berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti mereka membuat suho yakin ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar masalah besar.

kris mendekati suho dan ...

GREP tiba-tiba kris mencekik leher suho dan memdorongnya ke dinding

" SUHO HYUNG?!"

teriak sehun dari kejauhan tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk menghampiri hyung kesayanganya.  
semuanya menatapnya terkejut mereka pikir kris benar-benar akan menolongnya terutama mona ia benar-benar tak percaya pangeranya akan membunuh seseorang ,  
tao yang di depanya hampir tertawa melihat suho yang hampir mati di tangan kris, suho merintih dan meronta-ronta di gengaman kris , tangan besar kris mencengkram lehernya membuat ia sulit bernafas.

kris pov

aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menolong anak ini , seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia mati tapi kenapa tubuhku malah berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk melindunginya?  
dia begitu mungil dalam dekapanku aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan bertahan dalam pertarungan ini , aku mengankat wajahku dan menatap matanya yang melotot karena terkejut wajahnya benar-benar lucu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum .

" maaf " ucapku segera bangkit berdiri dia tak bergeming lalu aku menegurnya " kau harus bangun segera ,karena tanah begitu kotor " ia kemudian sadar dengan cepat ia langsung bangkit berdiri sambil cemberut dan pipinya berubah merah hampir aku tertawa lagi kalau saja suasana mencekap tidak kurasakan, kulihat luhan di atas sana menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan antara marah, senang, zitao di depanku juga menatapku begitu?  
aku tahu tatapan itu luhan pasti marah aku membela anak ini. tenang saja luhan aku punya cara sendiri untuk menarik keluar kekuatan itu tanpa harus membunuhnya.  
aku berbalik menatapnya dan ia juga menatapku dengan datar seolah ia mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya , aku melangkah mendekatinya ia tak bergeming , kemudian aku cengkram lehernya ia juga tak bergeming hanya merintih tak melawanku, ada apa suho? kenapa kau pasrah aku perlakukan seperti ini ? apa kau benar-benar ingin mati?.

" SUHO HYUNG?!"

sehun berteriak dari kejauhan sana , sial harusnya aku tak melumpuhkan sehun ,kalau tidak ia pasti akan mendekat menendangku dan menyelamatkan suho.

mona, kenapa kau diam saja aku harap kau menolong suho , aku tahu kau kecewa karena aku tak memihakmu.

kris pov end

"sepertinya kau salah noona " kata luhan mencibir sedangkan mona hanya diam saja " kau kalah, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan sayapmu " kata luhan menyeringai

" kenapa kau tidak melawan ? hanya terus meronta itu tak ada artinya" kata kris dingin " kau pikir aku mengasihimu , aku hanya tidak ingin tao ikut campur kau adalah miliku tak akan kubiarkan orang lain mengambil nyawamu selain aku " kata kris penuh penekanan dan suho tentu tak bisa menjawab karena lehernya tercekik dan ia tidak bisa bicara " kau hanya buang-buang nyawamu , kau terlalu bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada wanita iblis itu"

" kau pikir aku punya perasaan pada manusia bumi ? tak akan pernah " kata kris tajam, perkataan kris barusan membuat suho tertohok dari berbagai kata-kata tajam kris hanya kata itu yang sukses membuat hatinya hancur , padahal ia mencoba pasrah agar mereka sadar tapi semuanya sia-sia , kris benar seharusnya ia tak percaya pada iblis itu , bila seperti ini tentu ia tidak ingin mati di tangan alien yang tidak memiliki perasaan . suho berhenti meronta dan tatapanya berubah kosong

deg

kris tersenyum akhirnya ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat dan jelas itu bukan khayalan itu nyata bahwa anak itu benar-benar bermata biru .  
suho diam dengan mata kosong ia juga tak merasakan cekikan di lehernya , namun tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir dari mata birunya.

" oh tidak, my lord " gumam mona panik , luhan yang di sebelahnya malah memandangnya heran " emang apa yang terjadi ? " tanya luhan bingung

tiba-tiba gumpalan awan gelap datang menutupi langit dan petir menyambar di sertai angin yang cukup kencang, jongin berlari ke arah sehun dan memapahnya sampai ke tempat kyungsoo berdiri yang menurutnya aman.

sementara di pihak lain, luhan berteriak pada chen ia mengira itu ulah chen

" bukan aku yang melakukanya hyung " sahut chen di sebrang gedung sebelahnya ia lagi sibuk menangani chanyeol sedangkan lay berdiri di samping baekhyun menyandara anak itu

" kalau bukan chen lalu siapa ?" gumam luhan " aku rasa anak berambut pirang dari pihak mereka " ucap xiumin menatap lurus ke depan , luhan mengikuti arah pandang xiumin dan matanya tertuju pada bocah berambut pirang kawan chanyeol " aku rasa tidak mungkin anak itu terluka, dan itu tidak mungkin dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu " jelas luhan xiumin terdiam karena jawaban leadernya benar.

tiba-tiba 6 pria asing berpakain serba hitam muncul di tengah mereka lalu salah satu dari mereka menghampiri kris dan langsung menghantamnya dan mendorongnya ,kris tersungkur, darah mengalir dari sela bibirnya dan menatap geram orang asing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya

" siapa kau ?"

orang itu tidak menjawab malah mendekati suho yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri mungkin kehabisan nafas ? tidak suho pingsan karena kehilangan energinya setelah mengeluarkan auranya lewat udara menyebabkan badai, orang itu mengangkat tubuh ringan suho mengendongnya bridal style dan menatap kris tajam.

" siapa kau ?, aku adalah orang yang datang dari exoplanet yang akan menghukumu " jawab orang itu lantang

luhan tersentak menatap orang itu , ia tahu siapa orang itu , orang yang akan datang mengadilinya

" tidak mungkin " gumamnya terbata-bata, xiumin yang di sebelahnya memandang mengerutkan keningnya bingung ia tidak mengenal orang exoplanet itu, bukan hanya xiumin yang lainya juga bingung dengan kedatangan orang itu yang entah lawan atau kawan ?

" siapa mereka ?" tanyanya ,luhan tak menjawab ia masih shok

" mau aku kasih tahu?" kata mona sambil tersenyum manis

.  
.

.

TBC

sumpah chap ini aneh banget aku ngak bisa bikin adegan yang berantem2an dan chap ini memaksa banget soalnya setelah ini udah ngk ada berantem2 lagi , nanti bakalan mulus menyeritakan sang tokoh utama .  
dan chap depan akan aku selesaiin saat nanti di kampung hahahaha bentar lagi pulang kampung.  
para readers yang dah komen maaf ya chap ini ngecewain plus lama lagi sekali lagi maaf ga bales komenya aku masih galau gara-gara bang suho en aku masih ngk bisa konsen selama puasa.


	7. Chapter 7

Title :new world 7 Content: Main cast: all member exo & b.a.p

pairing : krisho and official couple exo & b.a.p

genre: fantasy, friendship & romance

warning!: boys love, boy×boy, no yaoi ( belum )

.

" YA,SIAPA KAU ?" teriak kris marah orang asing itu malah membuatnya terjungkal beberapa kali, namja , orang itu adalah namja tidak cukup tinggi rambutnya pirang terang dan ekspresinya datar

" kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku ?" tanya namja itu datar

" aku tidak tahu siapa kau " jawab kris

" isi otakmu sepertinya ada yang hilang " orang itu mencibir dan mendekati kris , kris waspada ia tahu orang itu akan menyerangnya lagi, kris tak menyangka orang ini sangat kuat dan ia juga bisa membaca jurus kekuatanya.  
orang itu berdiri tepat di hadapan kris, walau tak begitu tinggi tapi cukup kuat dan menyeramkan

" bodoh " ucapnya dan tiba-tiba ada gelombang ombak raksasa menghantamnya

" air ? orang itu juga pengendali air ?" pekik jongin terkejut, kyungsoo tidak peduli ia masih sibuk menyandarkan sehun yang terluka parah dan suho yang pingsan , orang itu dengan berbaik hati menyerahkan suho dengan sangat hati-hati terlihat dia orang baik yang peduli dengan sesuatu yang rapuh , pikir kyungsoo.

plass

kris bangkit setelah tadi tertimbun air yang bercampur pasir , orang di depanya menyeringai kemudian menyapanya

" hei. pangeran menyebalkan " kris tidak menjawab ia memutar bola matanya jengah dan berjalan pergi menjauh , orang itu mendengus kesal dan akan menyerang kris lagi

brusshhh

tap

dengan mudah kris menghindari serangan air dengan kekuatanya ia tersenyum sinis

" oh, sudah ingatkah ?" ucap orang itu " himchan " desisnya pelan namun terdengar sangat menusuk, orang itu tersenyum namun kemudian senyumanya menghilang di ganti ekspresi datarnya lagi " kau telah membuat kekacauan di bumi, kau sebagai pangeran harusnya malu berbuat ke onaran di planet tetangga, terutama tempat ini dan anak itu yang hampir kau bunuh " omelnya menunjuk suho

" ya aku tahu " jawabnya tak acuh dan berjalan pergi tak mempedulikan orang yang di panggil himchan itu

" MONA!" teriaknya, orang yang di maksudpun datang dalam sekejap mata di hadapanya, himchan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya " kau mengubah namanya lagi?!" pekiknya kris dengan cueknya mengajak mona pergi, himchan tak tinggal diam ia menghadang mereka tak mengizinkan mereka pergi, sebenarnya yang membuatnya terkejut bukan nama dari dragon tapi sun ( yang entah namanya di ganti-ganti oleh pemiliknya ) menyusul ke bumi demi pemilik bodohnya itu kris.

" apa lagi ?" tanya kris jengah, himchan menatap kesal adiknya yang seolah tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan " kau benar-benar merepotkan , apa maksudmu mengajak sunny kemari? kau ingin menghancurkan exoplanet beserta akarnya ?" omel himchan, kris memutar bola matanya tak peduli " kau-"  
" jangan katakan. disini ada orang lain yang mendengarnya " potong kris sekaligus memperingatkan, himchan yang tahu seketika langsung bungkam ia mendongak menatap sepupunya luhan yang menatapnya dengan penasaran, beruntung himchan bisa mengalihkan pikiranya dengan mudah dengan begitu luhan tak bisa membaca pikiranya.

" sial " umpat luhan, ia tahu himchan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu ada hubunganya dengan mama? bukankah mama yang pernah ia dengar adalah ibu naga dari mona yang mati dan di kuburkan di bawah pohon yang kini menjadi simbol exoplanet? batin luhan bingung " apa ini sudah berakhir ?" kata xiumin tiba-tiba, luhan menoleh dan memperhatikan anak buahnya yang sepertinya sudah tak ada lawan ( luhan tak mungkin menyuruh mereka melawan himchan cs ) " ya, suruh mereka mundur " perintah luhan , xiumin menganguk dan menyuruh tao, chen dan lay mundur, dalam sekejap mereka berada di depan xiumin " pertarungan sudah selesai. ayo kita pergi " kata xiumin mereka menganguk dan mereka pergi dengan mengunakan mobil yang terpakir di belakang gedung.

" mereka pergi " gumam kyungsoo

set

" waaaaaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak kyungsoo kaget tiba-tiba kris ada di depanya dan menculik suho yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendonganya, kris tak peduli dan malah membawa suho pergi

" tunggu! " giliran jongin

" biarkan saja " cegah mona menghentikan jongin yang sepertinya akan menghalau kris, jongin menatap mona bingung " kris tidak akan menyakiti anak itu " jelas mona, jongin dan kyungsoo tidak percaya dan tetap akan mencegah kris, tapi kris kalah cepat ia mengunakan kekuatan terbangnya jadi mereka tak mungkin bisa mengejarnya, kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah merelakan suho pada kris.

" lebih baik kalian urus teman-teman kalian ini " kata namja yang datang dan menjatuhkan chanyeol dari punggungnya yang terluka parah dan baekhyun , kyungsoo diam dan memilih tak memperdulikan suho , mungkin mereka benar suho tak akan di apa-apakan .

.

.  
suho mengerjapkan matanya membiaskan matanya pada cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela, suho mengeliat kemudian matanya membuka sepenuhnya , mengernyit dahinya bingung melihat nuansa kamar yang terlihat asing.

ini bukan kemudian bangkit berdiri mencari keberadaan teman-temanya dan akhirnya ia menemukanya mereka semua berada di ruang tengah , suho tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka, namun senyumanya memudar begitu ada beberapa orang yang tak di kenal dan juga ada luhan cs, ia bingung kenapa mereka ada di sini, tapi ini bukan rumahnya apa jangan-jangan ia tertangkap? tapi di sana juga ada kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja, apa mungkin mereka sudah baikan?, semuanya berkumpul dalam satu ruangan bahkan orang yang tak di kenal suho juga ada di situ tapi suho tak melihat mona di antara mereka , mona tidak ada , di mana mona ?.

' di mana dia ? lalu kenapa ada orang asing disini dan juga kelompoknya luhan?" batinya bingung

" ah. suho hyung ?" seru kyungsoo begitu menyadari kehadiran suho dan menyeret suho ke tengah-tengah mereka, suho menatap mereka satu-satu yang ternyata perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya, ia langsung menunduk begitu kris menatapnya dengan intens dan tak pernah melepas pandanganya , ia terus menatapnya, membuat suho takut dan risih.

plakk

" jangan menatapnya begitu, kau membuatnya takut " tegur himchan pada kris, kris tak mempedulikan omonganya himchan lalu ia menjauh dari himchan tapi ia tak pernah lepas menatap suho, himchan mendengus kesal dengan sikap adiknya yang keras kepala

" syukurlah kau sudah bangun " kata himchan pada suho, suho hanya menganguk cangung ia tak begitu mengenal namja ini tapi melihat teman-temanya yang sepertinya akrab membuatnya yakin ia bukan orang jahat walau ia ketinggalan sesuatu.

" sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena melibatkan kalian " kata himchan lagi kali ini mulai serius dan mereka mulai mendengarkanya karena ada hubunganya kenapa mereka manusia bumi di libatkan oleh mereka orang-orang exoplanet

" kami berduabelas telah terpisah di bumi, sunny entah sekarang namanya siapa. aku perintahkan menjaga planet kami, tapi dia malah turun ke bumi dan mencari kami, dia mengira kami mengkesekutukan plenet exo pada planet mato, karena itulah dia mencari penggantinya yaitu kalian. kekuatan kalian tak bisa di cabut sebelum tugas kalian selesai yaitu melahirkan planet baru untuk kami " jelas himchan panjang lebar , semuanya nampak kusyuk mendengarnya tanpa ada yang berani menyela.

" kita akan berangkat besok, lebih cepat lebih baik, jadi siapkan diri kalian " kata yongguk kaki tangan himchan menambahkan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari himchan mereka semua pergi ke tempat masing-masing mepersiapkan tuk berangkat besok, orang-orang exoplanet munhkin sudah mempersiapkanya sebelumnya, sedangkan orang-orang bumi tentu belum mepersiapkan apa-apa.

" baekhyun kau akan pulang ?" tanya kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya " tentu saja. mungkin aku akan sekalian pamitan pada umma, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan tinggal di sana " jawab baekhyun dan berjalan keluar , kyungsoo masih setia mengikuti baekhyun tanpa menyadari jongin mengikuti mereka

" ya. apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!" teriak kyungsoo begitu menyadari jongin tiba-tiba ada di antara mereka " tentu saja pulang " jawab jongin santai " rumahku juga ke arah sini " kata jongin lagi begitu kyungsoo terus menatapnya dengan mata besar yang menakutkan menurut jongin, kyungsoo mendengus dan tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan jongin yang tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya yang dengan santainya mengikuti mereka.

.

" chanyeol hyung kau tidak pulang dengan baekhyun hyung ?" tanya sehun heran melihat chanyeol masih di sini padahal biasanya di mana ada baekhyun di situ pasti ada chanyeol.  
" tidak sehunah, aku ada urusan dengan kris " jawab chanyeol acuh dan berjalan menghampiri kris yang lagi sibuk di nasehati himchan

" hei. kriesu " sapa chanyeol sok akrab " maaf himchanshi, boleh aku bicara dengan pangeran " kata chanyeol meminta izin pada himchan,himchan menganguk lalu mendorong kris ke arah chanyeol sepertinya ia sedang kesal karena ocehanya tak di dengar kris sama sekali " silahkan " jawabnya cuek

" hei kris, aku ingin bertanya apa maksudnya melibatkan kami? kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua ini rencanamu dengan peliaranmu " kata chanyeol langsung ke pokok permasalahan, kris tak merespon dan menatap chanyeol dengan malas

" haruskah aku bilang iya? aku heran kenapa kau selalu tahu rencanaku apa kau ahli telepati juga seperti luhan ?" kata kris santai, chanyeol geram dan mencengkram kerah kemeja kris mencoba mengertaknya " aku adalah salah seorang panglima perang jangan remehkan aku dan kenapa aku tahu semua rencanamu? karena aku seorang guardian " kata chanyeol tajam dan melepaskan cengkraman kemeja kris lalu berjalan menjauh, chanyeol malas menanyakanya lebih lanjut karena merasa percuma bila bertanya pada kris.

" hyung ayo pulang, kau mau sampai kapan disini? disini tempat para alien " rajuk sehun menarik-narik tangan suho " apa maksudmu kau menyebut kami alien ?" pekik chen yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi mereka, sehun cemberut menatap chen lalu mengacuhkanya " hyung ayo, aku bawakan barang-barangmu " kata sehun mengendong tas suho dan melangkah pergi, suho mengikutinya, chen mendengus kesal di acuhnkan sehun " hei bocah, kau tidak sopan sekali " sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap chen dengan tatapan kesal " kau gledek menyebalkan " balas sehun " kau bocah ba-"  
" chen boleh aku tahu di mana mona ?" tanya suho menyela, chen diam tak menjawab lalu mendekati suho, sepertinya ia akan mengatakan suatu rahasia?, sehun mendekat penasaran

" mona adalah peliharaan sang pangeran " jelas chen dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik , suho mebelalak kaget " piaraan ?" tanya sehun penasaran " iya. bukan artian pelayan ranjang " jelas chen, sehun mengernyit kenapa chen malah mengartikankan hal itu, padahal ia tidak tahu maksudnya " mona adalah seekor naga yang di rawat pangeran waktu kecil, kau tahu di exoplanet naga adalah pendamping raja , sepertinya kris antusias sekali ingin menjadi raja padahal para dewan petinggi masih memperdebatkan dan penasehat karajaan menunjuk luhan sebagai raja berikutnya "

" kenapa kau jadi cerita panjang lebar begitu? suho hyungkan hanya bertanya dimana mona ?" sela sehun jengah, chen melotot tajam ke arah sehun " benar chen di mana mona ?" kata suho mengulang pertanyaanya yang di lupakan jawabnya oleh chen

" aku tidak tahu! kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada pangeran bodoh itu " jawab chen ketus dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka, sepertinya ia masih kesal gara-gara sehun yang menyelanya

" gledek sialan " umpat sehun begitu chen sudah menjauh

" hei, sehunah , suho hyung ayo kita pulang " kata chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan menarik mereka keluar dari rumah yang entah punya siapa, chanyeol tidak suka orang-orang itu , ia merasa mereka bukanlah orang baik jadi ia selalu waspada.

" chanyeol hyung kenapa kau membiarkan baekhyun pulang dengan kyungsoo ?" tanya sehun begitu mereka sudah berada jauh dari rumah itu " soalnya kalian masih di rumah itu " jawab chanyeol enteng , sehun mengernyit dahinya bingung " yaa kalian masih di kelilingi para alien dan aku tidak mau alien itu mengambil alih otak kalian " kata chanyeol lagi yang membuat sehun makin bingung " aku masih mencurigai mereka, dan mereka adalah alien yang mencari planet baru untuk tempat tinggal mereka, bagaimana jika ia memilih planet bumi ? mungkin nantinya mereka akan melenyapkan manusia planet bumi "

" ANDWEEEEE " teriak sehun dan memeluk suho " hyung kita akan musnah dan planet kita akan di kuasahi mahluk asing, gimana ini ?" kata sehun panik sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan suho, chanyeol di belakangnya sudah tertawa lepas ia puas mengerjai sehun yang ternyata masih polos dan terlalu terobsesi dengan film.

" HYUNGGG! " rengeknya, suho memutar bola matanya dan menenangkan sehun " sudahlah sehunah chanyeol hanya bercanda " kata suho lembut , sehun mempoutkan bibirnya chanyeol malah membohonginya mereka berjalan dengan di iringi tawa chanyeol dan gerutuan sehun sepanjang jalan, suho tersenyum melihat sifat kekanakan mereka dan ikut ngeledek sehun yang membuat sehun makin kesal dan hampir saja ia menerbangkan tiang listrik ke arah chanyeol.

malamnya

suho sedang mebereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya besok, tidak terlalu banyak dan semuanya bukan barang berharga, hanya beberapa pakaian, obat dan air mineral, walau kekuatanya sendiri air ia tidak mungkin meminum air dari elemenya sendiri karena sebenarnya ia tidak yakin air itu sehat, datang dari mana air itu suho masih bingung.

cklek

seorang namja yang lebih tua dari suho dan hampir mirip denganya memasuki kamar suho dan menghampiri adiknya, alisnya berkerut melihat suho berkemas seperti akan pergi

" kau mau pergi? apa itu acara sekolah?" tanyanya bingung " tidak!, hanya acara kemah dengan teman-temanku " jawab suho " oh. apakah di hutan? hati-hati banyak binatang buas " kata kakanya lagi, suho menganguk, kakaknya tersenyum dan mengusak-ngusak rambut adiknya sayang " kau sudah besar tentu kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri " katanya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

suho diam termenung, ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakaknya karena ia juga tidak tahu berapa lama ia akan tinggal di sana, bagaimana kalau di sana sangat berat pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bagaimana kalau ia gagal? apakah ia akan tinggal selamanya disana ?

tok tok tok

suho menghela nafas mendengar ketukan itu, ia malas membuka pintu, tidak biasanya orang-orang rumahnya menunggu di bukakan pintu, padahal tadi kakaknya saja langsung nyelonong masuk, ibunya kah ? tapi ibunya selalu memanggil namanya seraya mengetuk pintu, apakah itu ayahnya? tidak! ayahnya belum pulang bekerja.  
suho mengernyit bingung lalu mendekati pintu itu, lalu suara itu terdengar lagi...

tok tok tok

suho tak jadi mendekati pintu karena suara ketukan itu bukan dari pintu, suho menoleh kebelakang menatap penasaran jendelanya, ia yakin suara itu berasal dari jendela, ia mendekatinya pelan-pelan takut juga sih, siapa tahu itu pencuri, kalau itu sehun ia berjanji akan mengantar sehun keneraka, kenapa bertamu dengan cara tidak sopan, tidak ada pintukah?,

Brak

suho membuka jendelanya dengan kasar seketika matanya langsung membulat begitu melihat sosok tinggi di depanya , ia mengira itu sehun yang mengetuk jendelanya karena tadi ia mengintip dan melihat seseorang berambut pirang dan ternyata dia bukan sehun tapi...

" kris..." ucapnya seperti bisikan, orang itu tersenyum tipis lalu melompat dari jendela memasuki kamar suho " hai, apa aku mengangu ?" ucapnya tak mempedulikan tuan rumah yang masih shok melihatnya " maaf aku tidak sopan tapi aku sedang terdesak " ucapnya, jeda sebentar " maukah kau membantuku? sebenarnya akulah yang punya masalah itu, ini hanya masalahku dan mona, yaa hidup dan matinya aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa di percaya dan aku memilihmu suho karena aku percaya padamu " suho melongo menatap kris tak berkedip, mungkin ia bingung dan heran dengan perkataan kris barusan yang di ucapkan dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda

" bisakah kau mengulanginya? " katanya " ok, maaf aku bicara terlalu cepat " kata kris kikuk dan sedikit malu, suho tersenyum, tak di sangka kris yang terlihat arogan dan menyeramkan bisa malu-malu seperti ini

" baiklah akan aku katakan kedatanganku kemari " katanya mulai serius " kau tahu perempuan kemarin? dia bukan manusia tapi dia seekor naga " jelas kris " ya aku tahu " jawab suho, kris terdiam dia tidak begitu terkejut suho mengetahuinya karena dia pasti tahu dari mulut saudaranya, kris tidak heran " aku hanya menyampaikan itu saja, ini " kata kris menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin segienam pada suho, suho menatapnya bingung " ini adalah kalung berhargaku aku ingin kau yang menyimpanya, tolong jangan sampai para saudaraku mengetahuinya " kata kris lalu berbalik mendekati jendela sepertinya dia akan pergi

" tunggu! bisakah kau ceritakan tentang planetmu? " pinta suho menghentikan langkah kris, kris berhenti lalu berbalik menatap suho " anggap saja itu seperti neverland planet jauh di atas sana yang penuh keajaiban kau pasti akan menyukainya " jawabnya, suho mengerjapkan matanya bingung

" jadi kau peterpan ?" ucapnya polos, kris tersenyum lalu membalas " dan kau wendy " kata kris lalu melompat keluar jendela, suho masih berfikir tentang ucapan kris tadi

" apa maksudnya dia menyebutku wendy?" dengusnya setelah tahu maksud kris lalu menutup jendela, ia tak heran bagaimana kris bisa masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela padahal kamarnya di lantai 2 tanpa mengunakan tali atau tangga, tentu saja dia mengunakan kekuatannya.

.

sementara di suatu tempat, seorang namja paru baya sedang sibuk dengan kertas berbagai dokumen di laborotoriumnya, ia terlihat sangat serius tanpa menyadari kedatangan 2 seseorang namja yang terlihat masih muda menghampirinya.

" hallo profesor woo, bagaimana kabarmu ?" dia tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menutup pekerjaanya lalu berlutut di depan orang itu " iya yang mulia semuanya baik-baik saja " jawab namja paru baya yang di panggil profesor woo.  
" apa kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik? "kata namja yang di panggil yang mulia, profesor woo menganguk " semuanya berjalan lancar "  
" bagus, buatlah luhan semakin membenci kris dan mereka saling berebut tahta dan lebih bagus lagi jika kris membunuh luhan atau sebaliknya " katanya sinis " kau ingin salah satu di antara mereka menjadi raja ? bukankah anda hanya mendukung luhan menjadi raja kenapa anda juga ingin kris menjadi raja apa karena kris menolak menyerahkan naganya ?" sela profesor woo

" naga itu tidak bisa berpindah majikan kalau ia tidak tahu nama aslinya ,itu sebabnya kris selalu menganti namanya berkali-kali, hanya kris yang tahu nama aslinya " " lalu bagaiman caranya agar kris memberitahu nama aslinya, itu tidak mungkin, aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi naganya tidak semudah itu ia merelakanya " kata prof woo tersenyum meremehkan " tentu saja bisa, kita punya umpan yang cantik. hydrokinesis kita akan memanfaatkan dia " jawabnya lalu menyeringgai

" iya benar, kita tak perlu menyingkirkan para hama itu, manusia bumi akan mati dengan sendirinya" sela namja di samping namja yang di panggil yang mulia

" kau tidak sopan sekali yongguki "

" maafkan saya yang mulia " kata yongguk meminta maaf dan mereka berdua menghilang mengunakan teleport meninggalkan profesor woo yang tercengang di laborotoriumnya.

.

" YEEEE, KITA SUDAH SIAPPP! " seru baekhyun semangat

" GEGE AKAN KERUMAH KITA ?" pekik tao tak kalah heboh

" iya aku penasaran, aku ingin sekali pergi keruang angkasa "

" jadi kita mengunakan pesawat ?" sela kyungsoo

" tidak. kita akan ke sana mengunakan dimension " jawab tao, seketika baekhyun langsung kecewa " kenapa pake dimension? kalian tidak punya pesawat ya ?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada sedih " bukan begitu, kalau kita mengunakan pesawat itu akan memakan waktu 22 tahun sampai ke sana " jelas lay

" itu berarti kita sudah berumur 40 tahun ?" " iya " jawab tao enteng, baekhyun cemberut

" semuanya berkumpul " titah yongguk tegas, tidak ingin dua kali mendengar suara yongguk yang kedengaranya menyeramkan merekapun langsung berkumpul membentuk lingkarang

" apa ini semacam teleport ?" tanya jongin penasaran

" ya " jawab himchan singkat

" jadi mengunakan kekuatanku ?" tanya jongin lagi

" tidak! kekuatanmu tak mampu membawa kita keluar dari bumi, jadi saat ini aku akan mengandalkan jongup " lalu seorang namja yang bertubuh kekar tak kalah dari yongguk maju ke tengah-tengah lingkaran, jongin tertegun melihatnya, tak di sangka ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan sama seperti dirinya, bukan hanya dia himchan juga memiliki kekuatan air sama seperti suho.

' jangan-jangan kekuatan mereka sama seperti kami? mereka terlihat mencurigakan dari pada kelompoknya luhan, lihat saja angotanya mereka tidak terlihat biasa, sang leader yongguk dia memang tidak banyak bicara dan cukup menyeramkan, himchan? aku tidak yakin dia kakaknya kris karena mereka tidak mirip, daehyun dia sama seperti yongguk tak banyak bicara, yongjae dia cukup banyak tingkah tapi hanya di hadapan mereka, jongup dia terlihat yang paling kuat dan terakhir zelo dia robot yang di kendalikan yongguk.

" baik, semuanya saling berpegangan tangan jangan sampai lepas kalau kita tidak ingin tersesat di dimension paralel, kita mulai hitungan ketiga "

semuanya langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka suho terkejut begitu sebuah tangan besar mengengam tanganya, ia mendongak dan mendapati namja tinggi menatap dan tersenyum padanya.  
oh. ia kira itu chanyeol, rupanya dia kris, suho tidak tahu sejak kapan kris tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya yang seharusnya itu sehun mengingat anak itu selalu menempel padanya, namun suho tak mau pusing bagaimana caranya kris bisa mengusir sehun.

" kita mulai,...3...2...1..."

( tidak ada sound effek )

" WOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH " seru baekhyun terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan yang berbeda di depanya, ada gunung, sungai, pohon, rumah, dan batu semuanya berbeda dengan yang ada di bumi semuanya seperti di dunia dongeng

" neverland ?" gumam suho tak percaya " bukan. itu hanya imitasi semuanya buatan " sela kris datar melihat sekelilingnya, ia ingat dulu semuanya pohon-pohon itu asli namun sekarang para manusia exoplanet tak mampu menanamnya kembali, mereka hanya mau menebang demi kepentingan sendiri tanpa mau menghijaukanya lagi, kris menunduk sedih, semuanya seolah salahnya kalau saja ia mau jadi raja apa nasib rakyat dan planetnya tidak seperti ini?.

" kris, walau semuanya imitasi kurasa kau tetap seorang peterpan " ucap suho yang sukses membuat kris melongo, bisa-bisanya suho bercanda di saat seperti tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit , kris tersenyum, ia tahu suho sedang menghiburnya

" kalian sedang membicarakan apa? peterpan ? memangnya ini neverland ?" jongin bingung mendengar percakapan mereka " tidak. bukan apa-apa " kata suho lalu mendekati sehun, sebenarnya ia hanya menjauhi kris, ia belum terbiasa dengan kris, masih sedikit takut apa lagi mengingat insiden kemarin suho tidak yakin kris orang baik, ia pasti mengincar sesuatu kenapa kris selalu mendekatinya.

" hyung kenapa kau nempel-nempel padaku " protes sehun, suho menatap sehun sebal sedikit terkejut, sehun yang selalu kebalikan kenapa ia malah protes? tidak biasanya, batin suho heran

" kita akan kemana ?" tanya kyungsoo bingung, mereka malah berdiam melihat kenorakanya (?) baekhyun yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan dunia yang baru ia injak sekarang, ya walau kris sudah mengatakan semuanya buatan baekhyun masih antusias mengangumi semuanya

" kita akan ke istanah " jawab himchan selaku pemandu menunjuk batu-batu besar yang menjulang mencakar langit seperti tertutup kubah kaca.

" batu?" kening jongin berkerut " itu bukan batu itu istana " sela yongjae jengah " istanah ?" ucapnya tidak percaya " iya. kau pikir itu sama seperti castle di disney land ?" " aku pikir " gumam jongin otaknya masih belum mempercayai apa yang ia lihat " jadi itu istanahnya ? kalau begitu ayo cepat kesana " kata baekhyun penuh semangat " tapi jauh " keluh kyungsoo, istanah ( batu ) itu memang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini, berdiri di apit bukit " teleport! ayo-ayo kita kesana mengunakan kekuatanku " seru jongin menyuruh semuanya berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran seperti mengunakan teleport sebelumnya.  
" memangnya kau bisa ?" cibir jongup meremehkan jongin " memangnya cuma kau saja yang bisa, aku juga bisa " kata jongin dengan percaya dirinya, suho mendekat saat jongin memberinya aba-aba, sepertinya jongin ingin menyoba kemampuanya, dia tidak mau kalah dengan kemampuan jongup

" bisakah kita mulai sekara-waaaa " teriak suho tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang dan ada lengan besar yang melilit pinggangnya " aku duluan " kata kris lalu ia terbang menuju istanah dengan suho yang ada di dekapanya, suho meronta-ronta karena kaget dirinya di atas udara apalagi ia phobia ketinggian.

" selalu seenaknya " dumel himchan kesal

" ayo cepat jongin sebelum mereka sampai duluan " tegur jongup mengagetkan jongin, jongin mengerutu jongup dengan seenaknya malah nyuruh-nyuruh

" pegangan tangan! dalam sedetik kita akan langsung mencapai istanah " intrupsi jongin lantang lalu semuanya berpegangan tangan, dan...mereka menghilang kurang dari 3 detik

.

" BERHENTIIIIII! " teriak suho terus meronta-ronta, kris yang kewalahan terpaksa melepaskan pinggang suho

BRUK

" auh... " rintihnya ketika pantatnya mencium tanah

" kau tidak bisa diam?" kata kris datar, ia cukup kesal dengan suho yang terus meronta, padahal kalau saja suho mau diam mereka pasti sudah sampai di istanah, ya mereka sudah sampai tapi mereka belum mencapai istanah hanya di taman yang lumayan jauh tapi sudah memasuki wilayah istanah.

suho memandang kagum sekelilingnya, ini lebih menakjubkan di bandingkan neverland, pikirnya walau terlihat seperti jaman di negri dongen tapi ternyata fasilitasnya sudah mulai canggih, bangunan rumah dan yang lainya memang terbuat dari batu tapi semua beralatan dan segalanya tak kalah canggih dari keadaan bumi, mobil-mobil yang tak mengeluarkan karbon dioksida, lalu lintas bersih lancar, orang-orang berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing

" apakah sudah selesai kita harus sampai istanah secepatnya " kata kris lalu menarik tangan suho, suho menolak lalu melepas tangan kris kasar " aku tidak mau kalau terbang lagi " kris berbalik dan menatap suho yang mulai merajuk " kau mau jalan kaki? itu berarti kita butuh waktu 2 jam untuk sampai ke istanah "  
" biarin! kalau mau cepat ya sudah sana pergi saja, kau pikir aku tidak bisa sampai sana sendirian " kata suho mulai kesal, bagi suho yang phobia ketinggian ini lebih memilih jalan kaki dari pada terbang dengan tangan kosong, kalau naik pesawat atau balon udara sih tidak apa-apa, kris menghela nafas dengan sifat kekanakan suho.  
suho jalan duluan tanpa mempedulikan kris yang di belakangnya entah ia mengikutinya apa tidak, suho pura-pura tak peduli walau dalam hatinya ia panik karena takut akan tersesat.

dan akhirnya merekapun berjalan sendiri-sendiri, suho berjalan di depan dengan pedenya, ia tahu kris mengikutinya di belakang, sebenarnya ia lega rupanya kris tidak tega meninggalkanya walau suho keras kepala ingin jalan sendirian.  
suho tersenyum, di balik wajah bitch face nya kris rupanya ia sangat menghawatirkanya, suho penasaran kenapa kris selalu mendekatinya ? apa ia menyukainya? kalau iya kenapa pedekatenya sangat aneh, suho harap orang yang sedang pedekate denganya adalah orang yang romantis dan penuh kejutan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga tidak seperti kris yang malah membuatnya jantungan ( bahkan hampir mati), suho yakin kris mendekati dia bukan karena suka tapi ada alasan lain, jujur suho kecewa kalau itu benar.

" hei-hei kau mau kemana , istanah bukan kearah situ " tegur kris begitu suho berbelok ke arah kiri, suho cemberut kenapa dia yang mimpin jalan bukankah dari awal ia memang tak tahu daerah itu, kris menghela nafas lalu jalan mendahului suho " ayo jalan lagi " katanya lalu berbelok kearah kanan, suho yang di belakangnya terpaksa mengikuti kris dari pada tersesat?' batinya

.

setelah menempuh perjalanan dalam 2 jam akhirnya mereka sampai di istanah

" waaahhh, capek " keluh suho mendudukan pantatnya di lantai kris menatapnya jengah, ia juga capek kalau suho mau di ajak terbang ia tidak akan menempuh jalan jauh dengan jalan kaki, salah sendiri sih tidak tega meninggalkan suho dan tentunya dia pasti akan tersesat.

sepi, istanahnya cukup sepi sepertinya ia ketinggalan jauh dari teman-temanya " andai aku tidak phobia ketinggian, pasti sudah sampai duluan " keluhnya penuh sesal

" suho hyunggggg " teriak sehun berlari ke arah suho, yang lainya juga ada di belakang sehun " sehunah? "

" maaf menunggu lama " kata sehun setelah tiba di hadapan suho, suho mengernyit bingung kenapa sehun meminta maaf? seharusnya dirinya yang meminta maaf karena membuat mereka menunggu

" harusnya aku yang minta maaf sehunah, hyung kan baru sampai " sehun menatap suho tak percaya lalu ia menengok ke belakang mendeatglare jongin

" hyunggg! aku baru nyampe, semua salah jongin karena berteleport ke arah yang salah jadi kami terpaksa jalan kaki yang hanya berputar-putar " adu sehun dengan ekspresi kesalnya, jongup tertawa mengejek, jongin mengerutu, suho juga ikut menatap jongin seolah sedang menyalahkanya, jongin mendengus sebal lalu mundur menghampiri kyungsoo minta perlindungan.

" di mana luhan ?" tanya kris menyadari luhan tidak bersama mereka, semuanya terdiam dan saling menatap, mereka juga baru sadar luhan tidak ada padahal tao, chen dan xiumin masih ada, lay juga tidak ada, apa dia pergi dengan lay?

" aku tidak lihat dia pergi " jawab tao, semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan tao " dia tidak akan tersesat kan? luhan juga tinggal di sini " kata baekhyun menimpali, kris menghela nafas

"baiklah, semuanya ikuti aku kita akan menuju aula utama untuk menemui perdana menteri huang " kata kris lalu berjalan memimpin mereka

" himchan bukankah kau kakaknya kris kenapa kau tidak tahu selak-beluk istanah ini? dan malah tersesat ?" tanya kyungsoo heran, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa beriringan dengan himchan, jujur ia penasaran dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak dia mengerti yaitu tentang kris, luhan dan planet mereka exoplanet yang terlihat berbeda dengan planet yang pernah ia baca di buku.

" aku tidak tinggal di sini " jawab himchan, kyungsoo ,melebarkan matanya terkejut " aku hanya saudara tiri, ayahku berasal dari planet mato jadi. yaaa aku tinggal di sana, mereka juga orang-orang planet mato " jelas himchan menunujuk teman-temanya , kyungsoo makin melebarkan matanya himchan tertawa melihat ekspresi kyungsoo.

" luhan kemana ya, kenapa aku tak lihat dia pergi?" batin sehun heran

.  
" profesor woo kau kembali ?" kaget luhan melihat profesor woo juga ada di kastil, luhan berlari ke arah profesor dan memeluknya begitu juga lay yang dari tadi bersama woo tersenyum dan mencubit pipi luhan gemas, profesor woo sangat menyayangi luhan seperti anaknya sendiri.

" aku pikir kau tidak tahu aku akan kembali rupanya kau sudah duluan hahaha "

" maaf. aku tidak mengajakmu, ini semua karena himchan dia langsung menyeret kami dan memaksa ikut denganya " adu luhan dengan nada manja beda sekali dengan ekspresinya saat berhadapan dengan sepupunya kris.

" seharusnya kita bersyukur numpang mereka dari pada naik pesawat melewati lorong waktu ciptaanya tao " timpal lay, luhan cemberut dan memukul bahu lay pelan lalu semuanya tertawa.

" kita semua berada di sini itu berarti akan ada upacara penting " ucap profesor woo tiba-tiba, luhan dan lay menatapnya bingung " upacara ?" gumamnya " ya upacara pelantikan raja kris " jawab profesor woo, luhan dan lay menatapnya penasaran kenapa profesor terlihat tidak senang memang ada yang salah kris jadi raja?

" memangnya kenapa kalau kris jadi raja ?"

" tentu saja itu tidak sah, dia bukan keturunan pertama dari mama " jelas profesor woo yang membuat luhan makin bingung " iya. tapi?...kris adalah putra pertama dari ratu-"  
" dia juga bukan anak pertama " potong profesor cepat seolah sedang berdebat dengan luhan " anak pertamanya adalah himchan tapi ia memiliki darah mato dari ayahnya, mereka saudara tiri " jelasnya lagi, luhan tidak begitu terkejut karena ia memang sudah tahu kris dan himchan bersaudara tiri.  
" lalu siapa yang pantas menjadi raja ?" tanya lay bingung tidak mungkin himchan ia berdarah campuran , hanya orang keturunan raja yang berdarah murni yang bisa menjadi raja " tentu saja kau luhan " luhan tersentak kaget matanya melebar tidak percaya " aniya, aku tidak mau menjadi raja " tolak luhan mengelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi raja dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.  
" itu harus kau luhan, demi penyatuan kepingan exoplanet lainya, kau tidak ingin planet ini utuh kembali dan ingat keinginan ayahmu sebelum meninggal " jelas profesor woo yang membuat luhan seperti terpojok, apalagi rayuan mengunakan nama ayahnya.  
luhan ingat saat ayahnya masih hidup, dia bilang impianya ingin menjadi raja, kalau di tidak kesampaian dalam sisa waktunya ia ingin anaknya yang mengantikan impianya, luhan meneteskan airmatanya begitu wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi muncul dalam kepalanya, sebagai anak, luhan tentu ingin mewujudkan impian ayahnya yang belum terpenuhi.

" baik aku akan melukanya" jawab luhan yakin, profesor woo tersenyum melihat tekad luhan " tapi kita tidak punya pendukung " sela lay " tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membantu kalian " jawab profesor woo,  
" aku harus bersiap ke aula sebentar lagi ada rapat para dewan petinggi " kata profesor woo lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

TBC

reader yang review makasih ya, sorry gak di balas soalnya aku malas lirik ffn mantengin ffn cuma nyari ff krisho doang nnnnnnnnn aku nemu banyak tapi cuman di simpen doank belum sempet baca apa lagi komen, mampir ke ffn juga cuma nitipin ff doank ,jadi sorry ya author yang aku baca ffnya tapi belum sempet aku komen dan reader juga ngak aku balas reviewnya, sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih


End file.
